Harry Potter Fame Whore
by JABFantasy
Summary: Bored with his life after the war, Harry's overblown ego takes a hit when a night of fun backfires. He once again becomes obsessed with Draco Malfoy and reduces himself to following Malfoy. He will do anything to make him notice him. DRARRY M/M SEX,language,possible violence, told in FIRST PERSON POV
1. The Misty Moors

**Chapter One-The Misty Moors  
**

Boredom is worse than an Azkaban prison sentence. It's worse than a pack of ravenous dementors and I was _bored_. I needed something to do, something that made me remember that I still had a pulse.

"Harry, you in there?" Ron said, waving his hand in front of my face.

"I'm here, go on," I said disinterestedly. He had the tendency to prattle on about the mundane, so I mostly zoned him out, piping in every once in a while just to fool him into thinking that I cared about his boring prattle. Since the war ended though, I'd found that I really didn't have much in common with Ron, or anyone else for that matter.

"I think I finally found one for you," Ron said with a bright smile.

"Found what? The new Merlin Sleek?" I asked, thinking that we were still talking about brooms. I seemed to remember some conversation about the new line of Pro Quidditch brooms that had recently come out. That conversation could have been from days ago, I just couldn't care to remember.

"Harry, listen!" Ron said and he gripped me by the arm. "Her name is Chaylin and she's the new Chaser for Chudley. Met her through Ginny. I swear, she's perfect for you," Ron then slid a picture across the table and I stared down at it. Red hair, freckles, bright smile. _Dog_, I thought to myself. Boring. Maybe I craved the danger, or maybe I'd just had my share of adoring Harry Potter fans, fans who spread their legs far too easily for my liking. There was no challenge. "I know what you're thinking, kind of homely, but Harry, you said no more slags. Hermione thinks she's wonderful too," Ron said, as if his own word wasn't enough to convince me to give the girl a second look. It wasn't. Hermione though, well, I felt like I owed her, so even though the woman was a complete dog, I accepted Ron's offer.

"Alright, I'll owl her."

"No need to mate. She works part-time as a server at the Misty Moors nightclub. I was thinking we could drop by there now. Besides, between you and me, I sort of told her that I would introduce her to Harry Potter."

"Fine," I said. Bored.

~~~0~~~

Chaylin seemed nice enough as she took our drink orders and then chatted with me about Quidditch. I hadn't played Quidditch since my Hogwart's days, but I was still fairly sure that I could best most of the Seekers in the league, on a good day that is. Still, the conversation was boring to me. Perhaps I was in a funk, I don't know, but what I did know after two hours of loud, obnoxious music, Ron's prattle about work at the Ministry, and Chaylin's constant popping up at our table, was that I was growing annoyed with the place. Instead of the Misty Moors, it should have been called the Misty Bores, because nobody in the joint interested me at all.

"So, I was thinking, maybe we could go out some time?" Chaylin said when like an annoying Colin Creevey, or a bad rash, the Chaser for Chudley and Misty Bore server bounced up to our table again. _Whatever happened to waiting for the wizard to ask a girl out?_ Girls were so damn pushy, so why would I feel bad when I brutally let them down and dashed their dreams of dating Harry Potter. Yeah, that's weird about me too. I often refer to myself in the third person. I do it because I don't really know this guy named Harry Potter, who saved the wizarding world from Voldemort. I used to, but that was then and this was now. I was tired of the whole Harry Potter fame thing.

"You know what I was thinking?" I said with a straight face. "I was thinking that with those thunder thighs, you could probably crack a walnut between your knees. Can you?" I asked and I flashed her a toothy grin. The grin was for when her face dropped, and on cue, it did. I closed my eyes when I saw her hand go for the drink in front of me and then I felt the splash of fire whiskey on my face.

"You're a fame whore," she said to me. It was a fair assumption, though what I really was, was BORED. She stomped off with her hands on her hips and then I turned to Ron and shrugged as if I had no bloody clue as to why she reacted that way.

"I have to agree with you," Ron finally admitted as he let out a resounding belch. "She was sort of manly, wasn't she? Nice though, but manly." That made me laugh. Every now and then Ron was good for a hearty chuckle.

"If I'm going to date something like that, then why not just go balls to the wall and date a wizard?" I said, not really serious but I thought that it might shock Ron, and I'd get to see his face turn red, thus alleviating some of my boredom.

"Don't talk that way," he mumbled. "Someone might hear you," he said, looking around to make sure that no one had. "Harry, you know, while I'll admit that she wasn't quite as pretty as in the picture Ginny gave me, that she wasn't bag over the head ugly either. You're standards are too high. You might consider dropping them a bit."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"I mean, there are a lot of good-looking people here, but I bet that not one of them strike your fancy. I mean, I don't know how to say this mate, but since the war, your ego is a little overblown, don't you think?"

"You think my ego is overblown, seriously?" I glared at Ron, a sweeping rage was beginning to build inside me. That was the opening that I needed, and I hatched an idea. Unfortunately, I'd had a little too much to drink much like Ron, so while I didn't generally regret my words or actions, it really was a stupid idea what I did next. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. "You want to see overblown ego? I'll show you ego, Ron," I bit out with fury.

I chugged my drink down and then staggered to the stage, where a hideous looking witch was playing the guitar and singing off key while the patrons in the club ignored her and carried on with their mates. "You should really get a day job," I said to her, and I snatched her guitar from her hands. She looked at me as if I were nutters, which was a fair assumption. Lately I've begun to think that I am. I didn't stop there though. No, had I stopped there then the next few months of my life probably wouldn't have spiraled out of control, but I had something to prove to Ron. What that was I could barely remember as I gently pushed the witch out the way and took her microphone from her. That's pretty much when things went from bad to worse. One thing was for certain though, it was hardly boring. That was the only silver lining in that great rain cloud that hung over me that night at the Misty Moors. I'd pay for it later too.

"Does anyone know who I am?" I asked the crowd, who were all staring at me. It was a little awkward if I'm being honest. Had they booed me off the stage, my ego would have taken a few too many hits, but I'm Harry Potter, the famous wizard with the lightning bolt scar on my forehead and _everyone _knew who I was. That was reinforced to me when the crowd started calling out my name. I waved my hand to shush them and I proceeded to throw dirt over my own coffin. "I'm bored. I would like to be kissed, and kissed properly. I'm going to score you though, and I'm Harry Potter, so I'm always honest. So, if any of you have guts and want to come up here and give me your best kiss, then I will give you one date, one date where you will have the opportunity to impress me with your wit and charm and sex appeal. Besides, it would make my friend Ron very happy," I said and then the crowd cheered. Some laughed, and a few heckled me for being a stage hog. It was a fair assumption.

"You're drunk Harry, let's go," Ron said tugging on my arm. I didn't want to go though. I was finally having fun. "Harry, I'm leaving. This is bloody embarrassing! You're going to regret this tomorrow," Ron hissed, his voice carrying over the microphone.

"I'll kiss you!" a witch howled from the audience and then she was bounding towards the stage.

"This is going to bite you in the arse, just you watch," Ron said and then he turned and stomped away.

"We have a taker," I said, fuming over seeing Ron leave, but not about to show it to the crowd of onlookers. "Lay it on me," I said and I closed my eyes. She wasn't half bad looking, but when she kissed me, her breath tasted of garlic and I spat her from my mouth before giving her double-handed thumbs down. The crowd seemed to like that as they bellowed with laughter. The witch left the stage with a mortified expression. "Come on, don't be shy. Do me a favor though, use a breath mint," I said rudely.

The next three witches kissed okay. I still gave them thumbs down though, just because I felt like it and I wanted to see their reaction when I dashed their dreams of dating the famous Harry Potter. The drinks were flowing in the place and the owner of the club urged me on as he filled my drink to the brim and passed it to me. "Keep going, the crowd is loving this," he said and I shot him a dirty look. It wasn't about him, it was about me! I'm Harry fucking Potter, savior of the wizarding world. The charade went on until my lips were slightly swollen from kissing. It definitely wasn't boring though, and I was enjoying having a snog with so many different people. I'd have to of course take a potion the following day, just to be sure that I didn't get cooties from any of the regular folk that I was snogging. My glasses were still sticky from the fire whiskey that thunder thighs had doused me with and my vision was blurry, so I took off my glasses for the next three witches. Crap kissers. I thumbs downed them. Each time I turned my thumbs south the crowd laughed even harder. I was truly starting to enjoy myself. I still couldn't remember why I was doing it, but I thought it had something to do with wanting to prove Ron wrong, that nobody in the Misty Moors was worth kissing let alone dating seriously, especially not walnut-cracking dog-face, whatever her name was. In my inebriated state I couldn't remember. The next person approached the stage and I closed my eyes just as I'd done with all the other idiots. This one's cologne hit me in the face though and wafted in my nostrils. I inhaled deeply. It smelled woody but expensive, like a fine wine. There was something familiar about it too, but in my drunken state I pushed it from mind. Her lips brushed against mine, and my heart began to flutter. They were soft lips, the softest, but the kiss itself was bruising. A tongue slid across my bottom lip and I opened my mouth, curious as to where she intended to take it. Her tongue was velvet and my breath was sucked away when our tongues entwined. I felt the tingling of my magic, which surprised me. Then she deepened the kiss, when I felt her hand cupping the back of my neck. With her expert tongue she plundered my mouth. Hell, who was I kidding, she was fucking my mouth with her tongue. Around and around her tongue swirled, pushing deeper into the cavern of my mouth. I thought I felt the prickle of something against my chin at one point, but my head was woozy from the booze and from having my mouth made love to. I didn't bargain for that, and it was thrilling to be kissed so passionately._ So not boring._ I leaned forward when she pulled back, and I was suddenly aware that I probably looked like a fool before the crowds, girly, with my head tilted forward and my mouth still ajar. My hands were shaking and I fumbled for my glasses, dropping them once even. _Pull it together Harry Potter,_ I chastised myself.

"Thumbs up or down?" the crowd chanted and they fell into a raucous fit of laughter. Without thinking, because there really wasn't much to think about after that bloody amazing kiss, I turned my thumbs north as I shoved my glasses back onto my sweating face. Damn it had suddenly gotten hot in the room. Had it always been so hot, I wondered? The crowd was laughing wildly, clapping, and then laughing some more. That's when I turned my head to see why it was that they were laughing so hard. Had I been kissing an old crone, or a mountain troll, and I was just too drunk to know it? I gulped, almost afraid to look.

"I don't want a date with you, Potter," he said and when I heard his voice I knew exactly why the crowds were carrying on. It wasn't just that it was a wizard not a witch that I'd given my double thumbs up to, no, it was a Death Eater, Harry Potter's mortal enemies. As if by a cruel joke, Ron's warning, or karma that I'd rightfully earned, the Death Eater turned out to be my childhood nemesis, Draco Malfoy. I about shit my pants when I looked over at the suavely dressed blond who was smirking at me. I narrowed my eyes on him. There was no way he was going to humiliate me like that. This was _my_ show.

"He kisses me adoringly, and then is too afraid to go out on a date with me. I think he's scared of me, don't you agree?" I asked the crowd and then I craned my neck to look at Malfoy. Touché.

"I'm sure the crowd would like to see thumbs up or down for the way the _great_ Harry Potter kisses? I think it only fair that I get to grade you as well. No?" he asked both me and the crowd of drunk patrons. My blood ran cold. Malfoy looked at me, his lips curling into a wicked sneer, enjoying my discomfort. My eyes were pleading with him; _please don't humiliate me_, even though I probably deserved it. I could only watch as he stuck out his hand and made a fist.

"Up or down, up or down," the crowd chanted, carrying on wildly. "Up or down, up or down."

"Malfoy," I uttered under my breath. I wasn't sure if he heard me, but then he shot me a sideways glance and chuckled before he stuck out his thumb and turned it up to the crowds. I let out the breath I'd been holding and quickly recovered. All I wanted to do was get the hell off the stage and forget the traumatic events of the night.

"That's for the Room of Requirement. We're even," Malfoy whispered to me as he swaggered off stage right.

Review?


	2. The Daily Prophet Debacle

**Chapter Two**

I woke up with the Hagrid of all hangovers, emphasis on the _hag_, because I vaguely remembered kissing a few of them at the Misty Moors. I staggered to the loo and splashed cold water over my face and then blindly stumbled back into bed. The cuckoo clock in my shabby little room above the Leaky Cauldron began to cluck, or chirp or whatever the hell those things do and I threw my pillow over my head to block out the grating sound. "Shut up!" I shouted but then I glanced at the clock out of curiosity. It was noon.

"Harry, I know you're in there. We tried your house first," I heard a woman say, and then someone was rapping at the door.

"Go away!" I called back and I rolled over and closed my eyes, intent on sleeping until it was dark, that, or until the elves in my head stopped banging their mallets against my bloody skull.

"_Alohomora_," a female voice said and then I heard the door click open.

"Go away and come back next year," I bit out, angrily.

"Hangover," I heard Ron say and I suddenly felt as if I should be mad at the redhead. I couldn't remember why, but I was mad just the same. I think it had something to do with all the hags that I'd kissed at the bar. The whole evening was a little sketchy in my mind though. Perhaps it was all a bad dream. I remained quiet; thinking that if I hid my face then the whispering that I heard in my room might come to a full stop and I could get some much needed shut eye. Too bad I wasn't that lucky.

"Harry, here, drink this," Hermione said and I groaned but popped an eye open. She was holding a purple tincture bottle in her hands and motioning for me to take it. "It's for idiots like you," she said and without thinking about it, because it was Hermione and I trusted her more or less, I took it and gulped it down. "Feel better?" she asked, hovering over me. Her arms were folded and she was wearing a deep scowl.

"Hmm, you know, I think I do. Thanks 'Mione," I said when the elves put an end to the mining project that was going on in my throbbing head.

"Good," she said and then out of the clear blue sky she slapped me, hard, and across the face. It stung.

"What was that for?" I said feeling very much wronged.

"For being an arrogant prat. The way you treated Chaylin last night is likely to get me sacked! She is my bosses daughter," Hermione screeched.

"Chay who?" I asked, unclear as to what in the hell she was talking about.

"Thunder Thighs," Ron said nervously. That's when I remembered who the Chay chick was.

"Ron! Not you too?"

"I was just describing her so Harry knew what he got clobbered for," Ron defended. I couldn't help but smile as I threw my legs over the bed and reached for my glasses.

"Is this funny to you too Ron?" Hermione asked accusingly.

"No, I swear it's not funny. I didn't mean anything by it. I think she was nice. I even said that to Harry last night."

"Was that before or after he made out with Malfoy?" Hermione said.

"Whoa, what did you say?" I asked. I knew that I couldn't have heard that right.

"It was before. I yeah, I left before Harry started snogging Malfoy," Ron squeaked out.

"Stop bloody saying I snogged Malfoy!" I screamed out in anger. What in the hell was wrong with my mates? Hermione was livid with me for insulting her bosses daughter, Ron was angry for being lumped in with me and both of them were completely nutters over the snogging Malfoy thing.

"Why would I snog, Malfoy?" I said, the only voice of reason in the room.

"How should I know? I feel like I don't even know you anymore, Harry. Here," she said and she thrust a newspaper into my hands. "Ron, I'll see you later," she said angrily and then she stomped from my hole in the wall room and slammed the door.

"Typhoon Hermione," I commented. "She needs a bloke or something. She's so uptight," I said.

"What? What's that supposed to mean?" Now it was Ron's turn to fold his arms and scowl at me.

"Nothing!" I defended. "Nothing at all, just that Hermione's a bit on the frigid side. We need to find her a chap. That's all I was saying."

"I've been dating Hermione since our seventh year at Hogwarts!" Ron screeched.

"Oh, really? Hmm, I didn't know that was still going on." Ron's face turned cherry red at that. I just wanted to go back to bed.

"We're engaged. We're to be married in the Spring. You're the best man!" Ron bellowed. "Fuck, we were fitted for suits and dress robes just last week. Don't you remember?" I vaguely did too. I seemed to remember Ron taking me to the dress shop on Diagon Alley and then some witch poking around my nuts. At the time though, I had a pair of bewitched ear phones in, so that I could get game updates on the live Quidditch. When he mentioned it though, it sort of made sense why I was being fitted for a suit. _Did they just say I snogged Malfoy?_ I suddenly remembered Hermione's words.

"Yeah, yeah, of course. Now, what was all that babble about Malfoy?"

"Yeah, it made the front page. It's a featured article," Ron quipped and he pointed down at the newspaper Hermione had thrust into my hands. I had casually tossed it on the night table. The only time I read the _Daily Prophet_ was on Sundays, when the Quidditch scores and stats came out. It was Friday. "I warned you this would happen. Good luck showing your face around town. Malfoy though. Merlin. Serves you right. They got a picture and everything. I'd razz you more, but I know you must be ready to vomit, so I'll save it for later. I can't believe you forgot my wedding, Harry," Ron prattled on as I looked down at the picture that was staring me in the face and then promptly had a massive coronary. Not really, but in my brain I died on the spot.

"I—This—Malfoy and me…Bloody hell! How could you let this happen?" I blamed Ron. I had to blame someone.

"Me? Me? I'm the one who tried to make you leave. You're the stupid wanker who got up on stage and started asking for the whole bloody place to kiss you. Now deal with it! Alone," he shouted. But then almost as an afterthought he said politely, "But can you try to remember the rehearsal dinner. It's a week from Saturday and it's at the Burrow, seven sharp," before he strode from my room, leaving me alone with my heart attack.

I could hear my heart thudding in my chest and even louder was the pounding in my ears. I felt a panic attack coming on, so I conjured a bag. Yeah, ever since the war I had a tendency towards panic attacks. Hey, nobody is perfect. _Breathe in, breathe out_, I reminded myself and then I promptly began to hyperventilate instead. Eventually I lost my stomach in the loo.

_Wizarding Worlds Most Eligible Bachelor. Gay? Who knew!_ _Daringly Delightful_ was the headline. That was followed by a brief article all about my dating habits or failures, as they referred to as. There was a brief bio on Malfoy and then under that was a monstrous sized, moving picture of me and Malfoy, kissing like a pair of Muggle, porn, action heroes. The picture was a close up too, and as I stared at the photo in absolute shock and horror, I thought I saw tongue. "Eeckk!" I spat, except it wasn't. Merlin, it wasn't eeck at all! It was good, really good, and I was suddenly reminded of my double-handed thumbs up. At least Malfoy had admitted the truth, which was the fact that I was a phenomenal kisser. Hell, I'd had enough practice over the four years since the war ended. I stared at the picture, my eyes transfixed on the black and white photo and then I felt something stir in me. I went rigid when I felt _it_ stir. _It's just morning wood_, I told myself, but in my head I was screaming. What was I supposed to do? I could go down to the _Daily Prophet_ and demand that they print a retraction. Yeah, that's exactly what I decided to do as I quickly showered and dressed. I caught myself looking at the picture again though and I could have hexed myself when I did it. I probably should have hexed myself, but I'm Harry Potter, and I defeated the Dark Lord, so the _Daily Prophet _was going to be a piece of cake.

~~~0~~~

"Calm down Mr. Potter. I will authorize a retraction," the owner of the Daily Prophet said. I know she told me her name but I didn't pay it much attention. I was too busy threatening to put them out of business to remember what it was.

"You will?" I asked and my over spilling cauldron of boiling blood began to simmer. "Right then, good."

"I'll just need both you and Mr. Malfoy to sign this," she said and she shoved a parchment into my hands. I shot her a dumbfounded look. "It's standard procedure since he was mentioned too. We will need both signatures before we are able to print a retraction, one that states that we misreported a story and got our facts wrong. Bring it back to the clerk when it's signed and we will authorize a retraction."

"A front page retraction?" I asked.

"Well no, retractions go on the back page. The front page is saved for important news of the day." I was incensed. I had every right to be. The bint was telling me that I had to get Malfoy to sign the damn retraction decree, when the last person I wanted to see was Malfoy. Not only that, but the retraction would be placed on the back page with literally no visibility. Unlike the front page where everyone in the wizarding world would read it. I growled under my breath and the witch looked at me oddly.

"What if Malfoy won't sign it, then what?"

"Then nothing."

"This is wrong, you know that, yeah? I'm not gay."

"And yet you were at the Misty Moor, a popular club with many in the gay wizarding community, and there you were kissing an openly gay wizard. I'm just stating the facts," she said when I growled again, this time louder.

"Malfoy is openly gay?"

"You're asking me?" she said with a wrinkled nose and narrowed eyes, as if she thought everything I was saying was an act to cover up my closeted gayness. The only trouble with that was the fact that I had no gay closet to speak of, nor to cover up! I fingered my wand, just as a show of power but she didn't recoil in fear as I'd expected her to do. "You think you're the first celebrity to march in here and complain after we've unearthed secrets about you and printed them?" she said with a smirk and I wanted to hex her tits off right at that moment. Her eyes suddenly softened though and she leaned in and whispered in my ear. "You know, you could have done a lot worse. Between you and me, Mr. Malfoy dates a lot of high profile wizards. He has a thing for Quidditch players. It sells a lot of papers, though I have to say that today's edition has broken all records. We haven't seen this kind of circulation numbers since the announcement that Voldemort was back. Oh I'm sorry, that was insensitive for me to mention him. It must cause you great pain."

"I killed him, why would it cause me great pain? Just, tell me where I can find Malfoy."

"I can't do that, even if I knew. Did you read the article Mr. Potter? For a famous sleuth who hunted down hidden horcruxs, I'd expect better from you."

"I'll be back," I said angrily but for good measure I zapped the magic quill and parchment, the one that the witch didn't think I'd noticed because it was stationed in the back corner of the room. The quill had been writing down all that I said. I smiled when I saw her fury at not getting the second front page story featuring me. _Who did she think she was messing with?_ _I'm Harry Potter_! Merlin, did she think I was that thick?

"I think it's really great, you coming out like this. It will help so many of us to come out of the closet. I mean, it doesn't get any bigger than Harry Potter telling the wizarding world, be proud to be gay," a wizard said to me when I exited onto the streets of Diagon Alley. He gave me a double-handed fist pump and I wanted to scream. Instead, I cursed under my breath and brushed past him as if he wasn't even there. Since my copy of the Prophet was sitting on my night table above the Leaky Cauldron, my hole in the wall flat, otherwise known as the love shack, (It was the place I took slags when I intended to have a one night stand. I wasn't going to bring any dates to my real home at Number 12 Grimmauld Place.)I was forced to buy a new copy so that I could read the blurb about Malfoy. To my dismay, the newsman on the corner said that they'd sold out, but that an evening edition would be out in a few hours. _Great, more papers?_ Not wanting to wait for the evening edition, I snatched the folded up newspaper that was under his arm. He hissed at me but I told him to blow it out his ear.

Blah, blah, blah, I read about Malfoy and his upbringing. I nearly laughed when it said that Miss McGonagal had referred to him as a hardworking, studious child with impeccable manners, even if he was a trifle precocious. Precocious? Is that what they're calling a little shit that lets Death Eaters into the castle? _Precocious?_ I would have laughed had it not been so bloody wrong on so many levels. I finally got to the useful bit and that was that Malfoy, was apparently a Quidditch Scout who worked for the World Quidditch league. That was at least something to go on, and I already knew where the Ministry Office was, since I had been scouted at least a couple of times when I was playing for Gryffindor. Since the war ended I'd been approached by Puddlemere United. I hadn't taken the position, mainly because it would mean endless practices, and at the time I was more occupied chasing hot witches and making up for lost time in the sex department. What a joke though, I thought to myself. Malfoy a Quidditch scout? Ha! He sucked at Quidditch. Alright, perhaps sucked was a little hasty a term. He was my only competition in the Seeker position, but even so I was loads better than him.

~~~0~~~

"Hey Hermione," I said when I entered the Ministry and strode past the Office of Muggle Artifacts. She shot me a perturbed scowl and then drew the shade on the window as I passed by_. Yeah, screw her and the walnut-cracker._ I loitered outside the World Quidditch Office when I reached it. I hadn't really thought about what I'd say, and I suddenly felt nervous. _It's Malfoy, a lying, deceitful, arse who you hate and who hates you back._

"Oh, it's _you_," someone said from behind me. He said it as if he'd just stepped in dog shit. His biting tongue and woody cologne gave him away though, as he brushed past me and entered the office. I followed behind his blond, bobbing head, walking in the trail of his aroma. I meant odor. _Damn it_. "Are you following me, Potter?" he said and he turned on his expensive Italian loafers and raised an eyebrow at me.

"We need to talk," I mumbled under my breath.

"Why?" he asked, standing in the doorjamb of a large sized office, with windows that overlooked London.

"What do you mean _why?_ This," I said and I held up my stolen copy of the _Daily Prophet_ where I thrust it in his face.

"Oh, that," he said casually as he strode inside the office and took a seat behind a large mahogany desk as he kicked back in a leather chair. I followed him in and closed the door.

"Yeah, that," I drawled as I helped myself to the seat across from where he sat.

"Can I have that?" Draco asked and then without waiting for my answer he reached out and snatched it from my hands. It irritated me, this action, but I needed him to sign the retraction decree, so I was forced to let it slide. The sooner I could get the meeting over with the blond, the better. I gaped though when he reached inside his desk and retrieved a push pin where he stood and tacked the Daily Prophet article up on the wall behind him.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my jaw going slack.

"It's the front page. I save all of those," he said facing the wall, as he threw one casual hand on his lower hip. He placed a pale finger against his chin as if pondering something as I watched him curiously. He really had grown up, at least in physicality. He'd filled out that beanpole physique, although he was still tall and lean. He wore a white button down shirt that hugged his frame and a pair of gray slacks that were tailored, probably to make his arse look good, not that I noticed that. I totally didn't. I just assumed that he would think that. I would never think that. Never. "Hmm, I think this is a good place for it," he said and then he tacked it on the lower part of the wall, underneath all the other Prophet articles that depicted him in the picture. I couldn't help but feel offended. The picture of us, was way down at the bottom of the wall, partially obstructed from view by a water cooler. I grit my teeth, and then scanned the other photos. Draco and some French bloke, apparently a high ranking Ministry official. The next three were of Draco and various Quidditch stars, all in some sort of lascivious embrace. I suddenly felt small and it was annoying that the snogfest picture of us was behind the damned water cooler! "So what brings you here? Wasn't I clear last night when I said that I didn't want a date with you?" he asked coolly and I wanted to hex him. In fact, I pulled out my wand, but then so did he. Time passed as we glared at one another, our wands so close they were nearly touching.

"I—" His penetrating gaze from those icy, silver orbs made me forget what I was going to say and I fumbled for my words.

"I—go on. What's the matter, can't you put a cohesive sentence together? I didn't realize I affected you so much," he smirked.

"I need you to sign this retraction," I was finally able to say and then I reached into my parka and slid the parchment across his desk.

"Hmm," he said and then his eyes dropped as he read it. When he was finished he gazed up at me and leaned back in his chair, suavely putting his arm over the back of it before turning back to me. "I'm not signing this."

"Oh yes you bloody are," I shot back and I gave him my best Harry Potter, menacing, dark wizard slaying, stare.

"Why would I want to go and do that?" he asked and I found myself at a loss for words. It wasn't because I didn't have any, it was because I had too many! I could think of about ten good reasons why he should sign the damn retraction decree, but instead, I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Because it says we're a gay couple."

"Well you did ask me out on a date," Malfoy said smirking again. I just wanted to slap the taste out of his mouth. "If that's the real reason you're here, my answer is still no."

"What?" I said caught off-guard. My eyes fell to the obstructed picture of us snogging, the one he had carelessly placed behind the water cooler. It should have been in a damn placard in the middle of the wall. None of the other blokes were anything near as good as me. Did I have to remind him that I'm Harry Potter? I'd never met anyone as annoying as the smug, Draco Malfoy. "I came to get your signature. I can't get the _Daily Prophet _to print a retraction without you signing the agreement as well."

"Yeah, and I'm not in agreement, so if that's all, you're excused," he said and then he began to shuffle through a stack of parchments on his desk.

"Fuck that, Malfoy. You don't excuse me from the room," I said, seething. Who in the hell did he think he was talking to? "Sign the blasted thing so the whole wizarding world doesn't think I'm gay!"

"I can't sign it, Potter," he said in an almost singsong voice, which only angered me more because I was _so_ not feeling cool under the collar at all.

"You mean won't," I bit out angrily.

"I'm gay. If I agreed to a retraction it would be like me denying who I am. Besides, the owls have been flooding in since the article hit the stands," Malfoy said and then he tapped his wand on a stack of letters that lay neatly in a pile on the corner of his desk. He smiled devilishly at that. "I might get a good snog, or more, out of one of those amorous blokes," he said pointing to the letters.

"You make me ill. Didn't you get enough snogging last night? I mean, it was _you_ snogging me, not the other way around, and then you gave me a thumbs up," I said taking back the conversation. I had to remind myself to not let Malfoy do that to me. He had a habit of turning things around on me and he'd been doing it since the first day I'd met him. It was infuriating to boot.

"I said," he droned on, as if I were slow, "That was for the Room of Requirement and that now we are even. Sorry to dash your hopes of getting into my pants."

"The only pants I'm interested in getting into are the sort that are red and lacy and referred to as knickers. The _sort _belonging to a witch. I can't do that though when people read rubbish about me being gay. Sign the paper. Now."

"Sorry," he said and then he looked past me and smiled at someone. Out of instinct I craned my neck to see who it was. "My client is here and we're done, so off you go now, Potter," he said and then he waved his hand as if to scoot me out the bloody door. _Nobody treats Harry Potter this way._ Nobody. I stood from my chair and made for door and then was bowled over by a hulking giant of a man whose muscled and ripped body took up the expanse of the whole damn door way. He knocked into me and I fell hard on my arse. I heard the faintest of chuckles from the blond upon seeing me fall.

"Oh I'm sorry," he said politely and then the hulking oaf extended his hand to help me up. I glared at him, ignoring the gesture as I climbed to my feet. "Draco, you're smelling fine today," the bloke said and then he reached out with his grubby mitts for Draco.

"I'm your manager, hands off," Draco said but in a flirty tone of voice, one I had never heard before. I don't know why I stood there like an idiot. It was only when our eyes met again that I realized that I should have been half way to the floo network by that time. I turned to leave but not before I got one last remark in. In truth I wanted to know the answer.

"You enjoyed it," I said as I swaggered from his office, my chin held high.

"It's driving you nutters not knowing, isn't it Potter?" he fired back and my face turned the shade of a tomato as I stormed from the World Quidditch Office. _What a fucking prick_, I said to myself.

~~~0~~~

I should have tossed it straight into the rubbish bin, but I didn't. Instead, I lay down on my shitty, little, four poster bed above the Leaky Cauldron and gazed at the picture. His left hand was cupped behind my neck firmly; his right was on my hip as we snogged the living bloody daylights out of each other. The picture flattered him, much more so than me. I looked like a lovesick girl. What in the hell was I thinking? Clearly I was thinking about snogging a bloke, although that's not fair because I thought he was a witch. _But did I?_ I smelled the woody cologne and I felt the sandpaper of a five o'clock shadow when his face grazed against my chin. It was the booze, that's all it was, I consoled myself. I was roused from my demented thoughts about Malfoy when someone knocked at my door. It was the perfect distraction and I excitedly threw open the door. My excite sagged a little though when I saw that it was Monique, the maid. She would have to do though, so I dragged her into my room, took her in my arms and kissed her. _I felt his lips on me again, his tongue swirling in my mouth, pressing his kiss deeper and deeper still and my cock instantly grew hard._

"Stop," she said and I came back to reality. "Sir, I'm married," she said, blushing. "I just came to give you fresh towels. Madame Gertrude, the tavern owner said that I should freshen them up for you," she spoke meekly.

"Ah, yeah, sorry about that," I said and then she nodded and proceeded into the loo where she dropped off the towels. She almost ran from the room after that as she scurried out right quick.

"Fuck you Malfoy, what are you doing to me?" I cursed. "I'm never going to have sex again," I said and I flopped down on the bed, deflated. My cock was still raging hard, so I did what any straight wizard would do who wasn't in the embrace of a hot, sexy witch. I wanked myself silly. I tried to think about the hot witch I'd shagged at one of the swanky Ministry parties. I didn't work for the Ministry though they'd asked me to numerous times. I still got invited to all the big wig functions though, like a trophy that the Minister of Magic wanted to show off. I couldn't remember her name, but I'd fucked her in the kitchen pantry that night. Then there he was again, kissing me at the Misty Moor, so I tried again to push him from mind. "Get out of my head!" I yelled when he kept popping in, replacing all the fine slags that I'd boffed since the war. It was like a curse, I told myself. Perhaps he _had_ put a curse on me. It was Malfoy after all. With a painfully hard dick and my unwavering resolve to not wank to visions of Malfoy's lips, I opted for a cold shower instead. I fucking needed a drink.

~~~0~~~

"I saw your lover heading into the Misty Moors about an hour or so ago," the tavern owner said when I sat down at the bar and ordered a fire whiskey straight up.

"He's not my lover," I spat as I downed the shot.

"If you say so," Gertrude mumbled. "You got mail. Was so much of it I had to stow it in the back."

"Oh?" I replied. It would be nice to read some fan letters, I thought to myself.

"Yeah, all from chaps. I'm sorry, I wasn't meaning to pry. There were a couple of howlers though from two or three witches."

"Do I even want to know?" I asked, my mood sagging to an all-time low.

"No, not unless you're a masochist." Suddenly thunder roared overhead and the lamps flickered in the pub. It was pouring outside, which suited me just fine, since it matched my black mood. Suddenly the door flew open and a gust of wind smacked me in the face. I turned to see who it was and then my blood pressure shot up by several degrees when I saw the blond standing there, with a damaged umbrella in his gloved hand.

"Bloody hell, Potter?" he said and he sneered as he turned and bolted back out the door and into the rain. I don't know what possessed me to do it, perhaps the fire whiskey or perhaps the need to know if he enjoyed our kiss or not, but I took chase after him.

The pelting rain slashed against my face and I called out to him. "Malfoy." He turned to look at me but then continued walking, his designer shoes and pants splashing in the puddles of muggle London. "Stop," I called out, but he ignored me. I picked up my pace and when I caught up to him I gripped him by the arm and yanked him into an alleyway. There was an overhang and it sheltered us from the rain, at least a little. Really it sheltered him as I pressed his back up against the brick wall. I was still standing in the rain. "I need to know," I said with all seriousness.

"Do you mind? You're dripping all over me," he spat. His hair was wet and so was mine and only a nearby street lamp lit up the blackness of night.

"Tell me," I said, in a demanding voice. I could feel his warm breath on my cheek and then I saw the flash of fear in his eyes and I realized that I was too close to him. I backed up ever so slightly and his expression eased. "Why won't you tell me?"

"Oh, am I supposed to trust you now? We have one drunken snog and I'm now what, you're property?"

"What? No," I said confused by his words.

"You followed me to my office today, and now you've followed me to my home. This is stalking you know," he said and I gulped. I almost believed him too. I'd started to feel like some demented and creepy bloke but then I saw the tiny smirk, the one he didn't mean for me to see. At that I moved on him, pressing my body flush against his. "What are you going to do now, Potter? Do you even know?" he asked, our lips hovering dangerously close.

Review!?

I am not new to fanfiction at all but on this site I am rather new to Drarry, so if you like this story, please review me, so that others can find it. We all know (myself included usually but not always) that the more reviews equals the more views. If you don't review, I still love ya though *winks* Thanks for those who are! I'm also writing a bunch of other stories, so I judge which one to update by how many people are waiting for an update and I judge that by follows/faves/reviews as there is no other way to know who is sitting on pins and needles waiting for me to update and who read it and said "eh..." haha


	3. Crucio and Cuddles

**Chapter Three**

Everything in me screamed for me to kiss him. I felt a tidal wave of force behind that need too. The rain was coming down in buckets, pattering in my ears and my gaze was lasciviously transfixed on his soft, pink lips. I wanted to devour those lips. My heart was racing and when I turned my gaze to his arctic eyes he was beckoning me, daring me. It was a thrilling feeling, and for the first time since the war ended I felt completely and utterly alive. "Seems you didn't want your question answered after all," the blond said in almost a purr, when he read my indecision. That was the catalyst that pushed me over the edge and when he tried to move out from where I had him pinned, I roughly jerked him back in place. A thousand thoughts careened through my mind at break neck speeds. Didn't he know that? Couldn't he just give me a damn second to work up the nerve? I hated how he always challenged me, on everything, even a bloody kiss! _You love the challenge_. _That's why your heart is beating in your chest like a bass drum._ "You're not going to do it," Draco said as if it was a matter of fact.

"Yeah, I am," I said dumbly.

"No, you're not," he argued back. Lightning cracked around us, but neither of us flinched. It was almost background noise, and the electricity in the air had nothing to do with the weather. At that, Draco reached forward and grabbed me by the lapels, fisting my jacket with both hands. "In two seconds, I'm letting go of you and going up to my penthouse. Tick tock," he said like the demanding git that he was. "I knew you didn't have the guts," he said when I paused. "Goodnight, Potter."

"Oh bloody hell, shut up already," I bit out and then I was kissing him, as my lips crashed down over his. It wasn't a soft kiss by any means, although his lips were softer than down feathers. It was frenzied and urgent and he spared no haste as he parted his lips and allowed my tongue to delve into his hot, little mouth. I pressed deeper, our tongues dueling in a battle of primal lust and frantic need. My magic flared inside me once again and I wondered if Draco could feel it too. I got my answer when he let out a soft moan, one I don't think he meant for me to hear. It was too late, I had. I went rigidly hard when I heard the sexy moan and I instinctively thrust my hips into him. He moaned again. With our cocks pressed firmly together our kiss was a five alarm fire. His pale fingers raked through my hair, and I wrapped my arms around him and pulled us even tighter together. All of it was terribly wrong, but fuck it felt amazing. And with that thought, I broke away, tearing my lips from the blond's. I was out of breath, panting, and my mind, reeling.

"You want to come upstairs?" he purred and then he motioned with his head to the top floor of the brick building. _Oh I want to_. _That's what scares me_. I looked at him, and my indecision, fear, worry, just all of it, must have appeared like a neon sign or a bleeding beacon because he read me like a book. "Alright then," he smiled. "Goodnight Potter," he said when like a Seer, he looked right through me. I just stood there, like a blooming idiot and watched him walk away, my cock still painfully hard and my heart beating wildly in my chest.

~~~0~~~

He was on cloud nine when he stepped through the door and then closed it. He had a smile plastered to his face and a raging hard from their kiss. His roommate, Blaise Zabini, and his girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson, were once again cooking something revolting in the kitchen and the smell per usual, made Draco want to gag. He didn't care though, not on that night, as he plucked a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon, muggle wine, from the wine rack and grinned. He popped the cork and poured himself a glass as he sat down on the sofa and took a sip. He closed his eyes, reveling in the moment. And it _was_ a moment. The first time he'd kissed him, he'd done it on a whim when the opportunity presented itself. It was fucking amazing, but Harry didn't know it was Draco that he was kissing before a crowd of onlookers at the Misty Moors. This time though, Potter was the one to do it and that changed _everything_ for Draco.

"You're completely soaked," Pansy said, pacing into the room, with Blaise following closely behind her.

"I know," Draco smirked and wagged his eyebrows as he took another sip of wine.

"Did you shag in the rain? You have that just fucked look on your face," she asked. "You need to go and change you're ruining the furniture."

"It's my furniture," Draco said. Nothing could bring him down from the high he was on, not even Pansys' prying and bitching. "But you're right, I should go and change," he said, glowing. "Do you know where I set my copy of the _Daily Prophet_?" he asked.

"It's on the dining room table," Blaise said. "Draco, what's going on with you? Did you have another run in with Potter, or is this leftover lust from the Misty Moors?"

"Oh yes, he just snogged me silly in the pouring rain."

"He did? Hmm," Pansy said slightly alarmed. "But you hate the rain."

"I don't really mind it," Draco said.

"But I thought you only pulled that stunt at the Misty Moors in order to get back at him for everything in school," Pansy said, perplexed.

"Bollocks, come on Pansy. You're smarter than that, right?" Blaise interjected. "Draco's been in love with Potter since day fucking one. Don't have to be Dumbledore to see that."

"Oh," Pansy said as if something dawned on her at that moment. She and Draco had dated in school for a time. But when the war ended and his father was sent to Azkaban, Draco finally felt free, and he immediately came out of the closet in regards to his sexual preference. Pansy was a little daft, scatterbrained too, but she took it well. It helped that they'd already broken up well in advance of his coming out.

"Well, I'm tired and I best go change," he feigned a yawn. He stood and snatched the _Daily Prophet_ from the table and tucked it under his arm.

"Taking Potter to bed with you tonight?" Blaise said and he quirked an eyebrow and smirked. Draco smirked back.

"Definitely," Draco said. "It will have to suffice. At least for tonight," he said and he flashed Blaise a wicked grin. "Putty in my hands."

"If you say so. You have zero control when it comes to Potter."

"I'm getting better at it. Years of practice," he said with a chuckle as he closed the bedroom door, shutting out his friends. He stared at the picture, longingly, as he stripped to the buff and climbed into his luxurious bed. With one hand holding the paper and his other wrapped around his cock, he closed his eyes and let the sound of the rain, and the vision of the Gryffindor do-gooder, bring him to orgasm.

_Just fucking kiss me you stupid wanker! What are you afraid of? His hair was slicked against his head and he looked so damn hot in the diffuse light from the street lamp. When a droplet of water fell from his bangs and landed on his lips I wanted to lick it right off. Fuck, I need him to kiss me. Shit, he's hesitating! He's not going to do it. If he doesn't, I will. I shouldn't, but I will. No, hold yourself back Draco, he's fighting it, give him a moment. No, too long of a moment, I'm kissing him damnit. The rain is just too fucking romantic, and I want the first time Harry Potter kisses me to be right here, right now. I've waited a decade for this night, and I'm not letting him get away. I have to do something. I grabbed him by the lapels when I thought he might turn tail and run. Fucking just kiss me already!_

_ And then he did, and it was everything I knew it would be. He was masculine and strong, and bloody hell when his tongue swooped in and I felt his magic rise up and engulf us, I was sure I was going to cream myself. I almost did when I felt him grind himself against me. I want to peel his clothes off and jump him right here, right on this bloody street! Harry I want you so bad. I put the offer out there that he could come up. I knew he wouldn't take it, but I also knew that he would spend the next week pondering his decision not to come upstairs, so I laid it out there as an assurance that he'd come back to me. I also wanted to make sure that he knew where I lived. I loved him following me. He used to do it in school and it's as thrilling now as it was back then. Fuck all those slags who want him. I wanted him first and I've waited the longest._ Draco came like white lightning, his back arching on the bed and a guttural moan escaping his lips. "Just be patient Draco. Don't rush it. It has to be his idea. Harry has to come to the realization that he's not a straight wizard. He never was." _That and the other thing—the reason Potter's appears different than he was back in school. The thing he doesn't talk about and tries to hide. Anyone as close to the Dark Lord would see it, his suffering, too bad his friends can't help. You can't help what you can't see. No, they didn't have the foggiest clue. They never had to sit and dine with Lord Voldemort, eating whilst watching muggles be tortured and eventually slaughtered all the while keeping silent, or being asked to please pass the mashed potatoes and reaching over the bloodied hand or limb to pass his highness the bowl that was in your trembling hand. His friends had no clue, but I did. I knew what it was like to have the Dark Lord in your head. He was still in Harry's head, even if he pretended he wasn't. I can help you with that too._ "Patience, Draco. You're getting ahead of yourself. He loves me, he just doesn't know it yet, but he will," Draco said with confidence as a lazy smile spread across his lips.

~~~0~~~

"Draco…," I moaned and then I felt my balls clench and then the splash of semen against my stomach. _Fuck,_ I'd just masturbated to him. _The enemy._ "Please, not now," I begged, when I felt a panic attack coming on. _Breathe in, breathe out_, I repeated in my mind just as the Healer had taught. Thankfully it passed without being too bad. My episodes had lessened greatly over time, but it came with a cost. I'd found that performing magic was the trigger that set off my attacks. That's why I didn't take the job as Auror when it was offered to me. That's why I passed on Puddlemere United's offer to be their team Seeker. Unlocking spells, easy charms and the simpler variety of magic, seemed to be on the menu. Anything more powerful set off _huge_ episodes, episodes that were too terrible to risk it. It wasn't like I had to anyways. I didn't have to prove myself to the wizarding world. Nobody expected me to, because I'd already done it. They were content with the fact that I ate and slept, screwed witches (and snogged wizards it seems) and stayed out all bloody night at clubs. It was a terribly boring existence, and yet nobody cared, and neither did I. Boring beats dead, but not by much.

~~~0~~~

It had been three days. Three days of going over Draco's proposal in my mind. He had asked me up to his flat (though he said penthouse) and I'd just stood there like an idiot. I couldn't get him out of my mind, the way his slicked blond hair looked in the pouring rain, the way our bodies were pressed so tightly together and the way we melted together when we kissed. I hated the vulnerability of it though, and I felt totally exposed whenever I was around him. It's for that reason that I stayed away for three days and rather floo-ed home and began the daunting task of renovations on the former Black family home that was now mine. I'd put it off for far too long, and now, well, I was bored again. I needed something to do, something that would take my mind off Malfoy.

Stripping wallpaper was not a fun task. It's even less fun when no magic was involved and you had to do it the old fashioned, muggle way. I'd completed most of the house, all but one room. It was the room that had the family tree magically inked on the wall. As I stared at it my eyes fell upon his name. Draco Malfoy. There his name was, right on the wall in my very home. It was as if he belonged there, or had some right to be there, the evidence of that being his name on my wall. I'd long since erased some of the other names, like Bellatrix Lestrange, and a few others that I couldn't tolerate to look at. Yet, I'd left Draco's name, and I didn't really know why I'd left it there. I hated him. It made no sense that I'd not immediately wiped his name from my home, and yet there it was. "And there it will stay," I said, when I knew I didn't have the guts to get rid of it. After that, I painted. I painted the whole damn house, and when I was done painting, I was once again…Bored.

~~~0~~~

There I was again, following the blond. I couldn't help it. I just had to see him. It had been a week since the night we snogged in the rain, and something in me made me—No—I am so not missing him. Am I? I never miss anyone, not even Ron and Hermione. In fact, I preferred being alone. I never allowed witches to stay the entire night, no, they were to leave after a good shag, and yet there I was missing my enemy, Draco Malfoy.I knew where he worked, and I knew what time he got off work. For three days I'd watched him, all from a small, dark alcove in the one of the less travelled corridors of the Ministry. He always looked so healthy and clean and his fashion sense was far better than mine. I mostly wore sweaters and jeans, whereas Malfoy looked like something out of an Armani catalog. He looked too good and I'd catch myself checking out his arse in the tailored trousers that he always wore. Just because I find him a little bit attractive, doesn't mean I'm some bloody poof. I'd heard Hermione comment plenty of times how some witch was pretty or cute. It didn't mean anything, I told myself.

It was six o'clock, closing time and per the last three days, I watched as all the employees filed out the door, en route to the floo network. Draco was the manager of the office by what I could ascertain by the way he was always the last one to leave and the only one with a set of keys. So, I watched and waited for the blond's head to appear in the hall. My heart sped up when I saw him, but then my eyes narrowed when I saw another man, dressed in Quidditch robes and gear exit the office behind him. I recognized the colors as Puddlemere colors but then I grew quite angry when I saw the bloke grope Draco's arse. Draco jumped and his keys fell to the floor. He bent over to retrieve them and the arsewipe grabbed him around the hips and performed an action that was really only appropriate for the bedroom—for any couple really, though definitely for a gay couple. It was degrading to watch, and judging by Malfoy's reaction, he thought so too.

"Cut the shit, Guy," he said with an annoyed expression. My pulse was racing and I fingered my wand. Whoever he was, he was entirely too close to the blond. _We have one drunken snog and I'm what? You property?_ Draco's words played over in my head and I let go of my wand that was stowed in my pocket. I had no right to be angry. It wasn't as if he was _mine_, still, he looked uncomfortable, so I decided to follow them just in case. Just in case of _what_ I had no bloody clue, but I followed him down the cobblestone streets of Diagon Alley and then I followed them into Muggle London, where I knew Draco lived. My heart began to race again when I saw the alley between the two buildings, the alley where he and I had snogged during the storm.

"You have to go. I'm not interested. Get it?" Draco shouted and I watched and listened. I was standing between two buildings, just across the street, though the setting sun was making it harder to make out the blond.

"Stop playing hard to get. I saw you at the pitch. I saw the way you were eyeing me. Come on, let's have a shag. Invite me up," the bloke said and Harry could feel his magic flare inside him.

"I was fucking grading you as a Seeker. That's why I owled you and asked you to my office, only you showed up late when we were just closing. Guy, you're the reason Puddlemere is losing. Your skills are rusty, and some skills are completely lacking with you. The owner of the team has asked me to sack you, but I wanted to appraise the situation myself so I came to watch you practice. I was just doing my job, trying to be fair before I cut you."

"You bloody fucking wanker. You're sacking me?"

"Yeah, swift on the uptake," Draco drawled. "You couldn't figure out that your job might be on the line when you didn't catch the snitch even once this season? You're the main problem with the team, and the first one to go. I'm sorry. I'll be going now," I listened to the blond and then I relaxed when I saw Draco turn, as if to apparrate. It was a dicey situation having to sack someone and the bloke looked stark raving mad, so I was glad that Draco's instincts told him to get the fuck out of there.

"_Crucio_!" the Seeker said and time stood still as I watched Draco drop to the ground. I hesitated, but only for a second as I contemplated what using my magic would do to me. I'd not used strong magic for so long, and I was terrified of what could happen if I did use it again. I stood there for a half second as those thoughts travelled through my brain, but then I heard his wailing cries, and I snapped to. I bolted across the street, my wand clutched tight in my hand.

"_Stupefy_," I chanted and then watched as the red bolt from my wand streaked through the early evening skies. It hit the Seeker with so much force he was blown backwards where he crashed into the brick wall of the building. We were in Muggle London, and magic such as that was not allowed, for fear of being seen, but I didn't care, and when the Seeker had the nerve to stand up, I unleashed a fury of spells at him.

"You think you're a bad arse, using an Unforgiveable on someone? Feel like a bad arse now? Want to duel? Let's go," I bit out, seething with rage. Draco's nose was bloody and his lip busted open from when he hit the pavement and he was groaning in pain after the green bolts subsided.

"Harry Potter? I thought the papers were lying. I didn't really believe you were shagging Draco. I guess I was wrong," he said as a ruse to throw me off. I saw his wand though and it angered me his trickery. It reminded me of the Death Eaters, who dueled without a shred of fairness or respect for the rules of engagement.

"_Crucio_!"

"Expelliarmus," I shouted and his wand clacked against the pavement. "You did not just use the Cruciatus curse on me, did you? Are you fucking insane? Is that the only spell you know?" I should have stopped there, but I didn't. He was disarmed, defenseless, but I couldn't contain my rage. When I heard the unforgiveable curse I just sort of snapped. I hit him with powerful spells and jinxes and I had no intention of stopping. He was propped against the wall of the building, his hands and face bloodied and bruised as I sent stunners and hexs at him in a masterful show of light and magic.

"Please, stop," he begged. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry you used an Unforgiveable just like a slimy Death Eater? Well I don't accept your apology!" I shouted.

"Harry, stop. You have to stop now," I heard the blond say and I could feel him tugging at my arm. That's when it happened and my worst fear was recognized. Everything turned to black and I found myself back in the forest, outside Hogwarts and Voldemort was there. The spells from our wands clashed together and red and green lit up the night sky. I could hear the torturous screams of my friends in the distance as the great battle commenced.

~~~0~~~

"Potter, what's happening?" he said when Harry collapsed on the ground and began to seize. He could see the headlights on the street and he knew he had to get them off the street. He dragged the Seeker, Guy Peters, between two buildings, hiding him from sight. He had a dazed look on his face and Draco knew that he would need to see a Healer. At that, he ran back to Harry, who was crying out in anguished pain as his head thrashed about from side to side. It gave him chills to hear the Dark Lord's name roll off his lips, but it didn't surprise him as he lifted Harry up and then apparrated them both to a safety.

"Merlin, you scared me," Blaise said and he leapt from his seat. "Holy shit, is that Potter? What did you do to him?" he looked at Draco's swollen lip and bloodied nose and his eyes went wide.

"He didn't do this to me. Blaise, no time, help me get him on the couch, then I need you to go downstairs and get fucking Guy Peters to St. Mungo's. He's between the buildings. I stashed his body there."

"Body?" Blaise gulped.

"Figure of speech, Blaise, figure of speech! He's alive, but Harry fucked him up." Together they lifted Harry to the sofa and then Draco sat down next to him unsure as to what to do.

"I'm not talking to Aurors. I'm dumping the bloke off and leaving," Blaise said. Draco nodded. "What about him? He doesn't look good."

"I'll take him there if I have to. Blaise, there is a stunned wizard downstairs in muggle London. Go! Now!" Blaise nodded as he flew out the door, slamming it behind him.

~~~0~~~

I woke up panting and gasping for air. It had to have been a bad episode. I looked around, confused. I didn't know where I was. "Here," he said and I craned my neck to see a battered and bruised Draco who was spooning me on the couch. _Spooning me!_ He reached over me and passed me a glass of water that was sitting on the coffee table. I still felt traumatized, and my memory was foggy though the fog was slowly beginning to lift. I sat up and took a drink of water. "You want something stronger? I have a fully stocked bar." I nodded and mouthed out the words _fire whiskey_. Yeah, I drink too much, I know that. Draco crawled over and off of me and then he set a shot glass down in front of me and filled it to the brim. As if knowing that I drink like a fish, he set the bottle down on the table next to the glass. I knew then that my episode must have been a really, really bad. My cheeks flushed with the knowledge that Draco must have witnessed it. That's when I remembered the wand fight on the streets of muggle London and my eyes went wide. "It's alright. You didn't kill him," Draco said taking a seat at the end of the couch. "Blaise took him to St. Mungo's," the blond said and I relaxed a bit.

"Draco, did you see me—" I couldn't get the words out. The shame I felt at that moment was staggering.

"Yeah, you had a flashback. Pretty bad too by the looks of it. I was able to calm you though," he said and he reached over and put a soothing hand on my knee. "Still, after four years?" he asked and I nodded, turning my stare downwards, the shame cascading over me like a raging waterfall. "Seeing a Healer?"

"No," I sighed. "I was, but they said they couldn't really do anything for me. Taught me some breathing techniques is about it."

"Did the Unforgiveable set it off?" Draco asked, and even though his questions were annoying me, I felt like I owed him an explanation.

"Yeah, probably. I know I snapped when I saw what he did to you. It's eh, never mind."

"No, tell me."

"I don't like to use magic. Strong spells set off my episodes."

"Is that why you don't work?" he asked, probing me again. He was relentless and he wouldn't stop, and I was angry at him for pumping me for information and yet at the same time it almost came as a relief to get it out. I'd kept it to myself for so long, that it had begun to eat me up inside, growing into a monster that I couldn't control. My episodes had complete power over my life.

"Yeah, I mean most jobs in the wizarding world rely heavily on magic."

"You feeling better now, or do you need me to cuddle you some more?" he asked and my eyes locked onto his as a chill shot through me. He cuddled me? _Merlin, I'm such a girl!_

"What?"

"Yeah, that's how I managed your episode. It worked too. It's a good thing Potter, because you gave me a right scare. Oh, and thanks by the way. It was noble what you did for me, though I reckon that shit comes natural to someone like _Saint Potter_." That broke the ice and I bust up laughing when I heard him refer to me as that. "What's so funny?"

"You," I chuckled. "Normally I'm called arse or jerk, at least from the witches," I admitted. "That night at the Misty Moors a witch called me a Fame Whore."

"Well, you _are_ a fame whore," Draco said, but when I looked at him he was smirking.

"Your pretty face is all messed up," I shot back with a smirk of my own.

"Why don't you kiss it and make it better?"

"You'd like that Draco," I said.

"Say my name again, it gets me all hot and bothered," he said and I couldn't help but laugh. It was odd laughing with Malfoy, and if I'm being honest, I haven't laughed so much since my Hogwarts days, playing exploding snap with my Gryffindor mates and having a jolly good time. "So then no snogging, just cuddling? Couch or bedroom?" he said wagging his eyebrows. That's when I froze.

"I—you know I need to go to St. Mungo's and check on that fellow that I hurt. If I don't, then the Aurors are likely to find me here and I don't want to put you in an awkward position."

"No you don't," Blaise said as he entered the flat and closed the door behind him, locking it. "You worked him over good, but it's nothing permanent. He's too afraid to talk about it so you're in the clear. I guess he's afraid of you," Blaise said.

"That's good for all of us," Draco said and Blaise nodded. _Merlin they were such Slytherins_, I thought to myself. Still, I didn't really feel like talking to Aurors either, and he did have it coming. Yeah, I'm not quite as nice as I used to be. Wars tend to harden a person in that way. "So where were we, oh yeah, cuddling?" I blushed when he said it, mainly because Blaise was in the room.

"Blaise give us some privacy or I'll tell Potter all about what I walked in on a fortnight ago when you and Pansy were—"

"I'm out of here," Blaise said red-faced and he quickly left the room.

"He's not going to say shit, if that's what you're worried about. He won't be prancing down to the Daily Prophet and tattle on us. Besides, he doesn't care. He's not all homophobic like you," Draco said and I furrowed my brow at him.

"I'm not homophob-"

"Just in denial then," he stated flatly. I opened my mouth to protest, but then all the air was sucked out of my lungs when Draco stood and shucked his blood splattered shirt. His arms were lean but toned and my eyes roved over his chest. I wanted to touch him, though I knew that I shouldn't want to. Still, I did. He seemed to know it too as he disregarded my words and instead scooted in next to me on the couch.

"I don't know how to cuddle a bloke," I said nervously and my body went rigid.

"Yes you do. We already cuddled for an hour. So, you see, you aren't breaking any straight wizard codes by cuddling with me again."

"Er—I don't know. I should probably be going." Draco laid a lazy hand over my chest as he scooted up next to me. "I tell you what; let me show you my Quidditch collection. I think you'll be impressed."

"Yeah? I like the sound of that," I said exhaling the breath I'd been holding.

"Alright, and then we cuddle," he said with a wink. All at once I felt a powerful urge to kiss him as my arms shot forward and I caged him.

Review?


	4. Eight Ball

**Chapter Four**

It was a needy kiss and we were both reminded of our bumps and bruises, but that hardly stopped us. "Cool your jets Potter," he smiled, "Just for a minute that is. I have something," the blond said and then he disappeared from the room. _What in the hell was I doing?_ His chest was bare and I wanted to touch him, and like a madman, I did. I'm a bloody troglodyte, a heathen. I felt like one of Pavlov's dogs—ring the bell and the dog salivates. Only Draco was the bell and I was the bloody dog who was salivating over not a saucy witch, but a cut and ripped wizard with an arse that looked better in a pair of trousers than any arse I'd ever seen! Draco was handsomely alluring. There was no getting away from it. He invited my urges too. A soft moan here, his fingers tousled in my hair, spurning me on. It was as if Malfoy had no limits, no brakes and only one speed, full throttle, and he was working me over good, like some bloody snake charmer who had me under his spell. It was _I_ who was supposed to put the brakes on. _He's gay. Of course he wants me._ How stupid could I be? I was supposed to stop him though, and yet it was me who was coming onto him like a Mac truck careening down the freeway. I reminded myself of that, and then I reminded myself of it again. _He's gay, you're straight. He's gay but you're straight, so stop touching him! _The only problem with that was the fact that I was used to taking what I wanted. I'd grown accustomed to it over the years. I'm not sure when I became that way, but I was pretty sure it happened after Ginny and I busted up. She said a lot of harsh things to me that day, probably warranted, but the worst of which that cut me deeply, was that I wasn't enough of an experienced lover for her. Yeah, she always was a slag. I know that now, but at the time it hurt. Nobody could ever say that to me again. _Except Malfoy._ I had no clue what I was doing when I was with a wizard, and Malfoy was the experienced one. No, I had to put the brakes on. "This healing cream is the best I've found. Take off your shirt," he said when he entered the room and with the grace of a swan, he slid in next to me on the plush, black sofa.

"Pardon me?"

"Your elbow, it's cut," he said and he pointed. Drawn out of my thoughts I looked at my elbow and sagged when I saw the blood stains. No wonder it hurt when I bent my arm. _Remember the brakes? Wake up Harry! Brakes. Apply the bloody brakes._

"It doesn't hurt much. I'm not really worried over it," I said.

"Alright," he said carelessly and then I felt stupid. I was sure that it was a ploy to get me naked. Clearly he and I had some sort of chemistry, but as weird as it was, I had to admit that fact. I wasn't gay though. He was, and I loved the flattery. That's all it was. "Can you help me with mine?" he asked and my heart once again sped up. I felt my cheeks begin to burn. Did he just ask me what I think he did?

"My face, remember?"

"Oh that, er—okay," I said feeling stupid. What was I going to do, say no? No Malfoy, I can't touch you because if I do, I might rip your clothes off and have my gay way with you. And by the way, I'm straight. Ha! He'd picked me up off the street and then stayed with me all through my episode. I couldn't _not_ help him. Our hands grazed against one another when he passed me the small, ceramic pot and I recoiled as if a snake had bitten me. It was an overreaction and it didn't go unnoticed by the blond. He cocked his head as if trying to figure me out. "It doesn't take much; just a small amount goes a long way. It's instantaneous," he smiled. "Then we can get back to what we were doing," he said in an all too seductive manner. I opened the pot and looked at the shimmering, frothy cream. It did look expensive. The more things change the more they stay the same. Malfoy was still a spoiled, Pureblood who enjoyed the finer things in life, whereas me, my bank vault was loaded with galleons but more often than not, I slept in a shabby hotel room above a dive bar. He was the complete opposite of me in nearly every way, so why in the hell was I attracted to him? I dipped my index finger into the cream and then I stared into his silver irises and gulped. He smiled and then pointed to his cut lip. With a noticeably trembling hand, I smoothed the cream over first his top lip and then his bottom. _Damn_ his lips were soft and my cock twitched in my pants. _Fuck him for having lips._ There was a cut on the bridge of his nose, so I dabbed a bit of cream there as well and rubbed it in. My hand brushed against his cheek and my eyes fell closed as my heart began to pound in my chest. I was sure he could hear it. I wanted to throw him down and ravage him and that primal need was stressing me out to no end! "You alright?" he asked, worried.

"I—I can't breathe," I said as my panic attack swept over me. I shot up from the couch and began to wear a hole in his rug as I nervously paced. _Breathe in breathe out,_ I reminded myself as I gasped for air.

"Hey," he said and then I felt strong hands holding me from behind. I could feel his chest pressed up against my back and it only made the situation worse. When I shrugged him off, he spun me around. "Potter, you were thinking about snogging me again, weren't you? So just do it and the panic attack will go away. Stop sweating the small stuff. We're into each other. So what? We're alone, it's safe."

Forget the brakes, I sure as hell did. I literally mauled him at that. Mauled. Malfoy. My hands were, well, _everywhere_, raking up his sides, over his arms and down his back, and my panic attack abruptly ended. There is a silver lining in this, and that's it. The rest was a complete embarrassment. My mouth clamped down on his neck and I dragged him to the couch where I roughly shoved him down on the sofa. He didn't seem bothered by my roughness, which was confusing. Witches hated it that way. I was always holding myself back, when what I wanted to do was charge down the pitch, hard after the snitch, carefree and wild. "Fuck yeah, Harry," he said his voice oozing sex as I threw off my shirt and pounced on him. It had been at least three weeks since I'd gotten laid, and my thoughts were not at all boyish and meek, though there was just too much fabric between us, and it felt like a bloody sauna in the room I was so hot. Our chests slid together and it was the oddest sensation, odd but deliciously exciting. Where normally I'd feel the fatty mounds of tits, I instead felt hard muscles. _Blast_ it turned me on. My dick was straining to break free from my pants and without thinking I reached down and unzipped my fly, sliding my underwear down. When I pulled my mouth from Draco's neck I was shocked to see that I'd left an enormous love bite on him. I hoped he wouldn't be too irate when he saw it. "I'm not going to hurt you," I said, just as I would to a witch when more carnivorous sex was on the menu.

"You couldn't if you tried," he said panting. He looked bloody amazing under me. That's when things got out of hand. Fast. Had I been thinking with my brain instead of my dick, I might have saved myself the embarrassment in future days to come, but my brain was completely dormant and my dick was running the show. In between sensual snogs and heavy petting I reached down and unbuckled his trousers. Damn, how I wanted him. It was full throttle ahead, with no brakes. And there it was, our painfully hard cocks were free and I didn't trust myself. I moaned when I felt his hands roam down the back of my jeans, sliding my pants down even further so that I was fully exposed. He squeezed handfuls of my arse and if I'm truthful, I did the same. And his arse was amazing, just like the rest of his toned and swan-like body. Rigid in the right places, and yet sensually soft in other places. God damn his body was astoundingly perfect. The epitomy of godlike beauty and I had to have him. He looked like a fucking Greek God laying lasciviously beneath me and I groaned and I ground my cock against him. Fuck, it felt good. I mean really, really good. Our dicks were pressed together and pleasurable jolts shot through me. I began to move over him in simulated lovemaking and he too moved with me as the friction of our cocks sliding against one another brought me to an unannounced and rather sudden explosive orgasm. I moaned loudly, my climax sending me over the edge. It was top notch. Aces. When my head returned to earth though, I realized that I had come far too quickly. It was humiliating if I'm being honest. He was still painfully erect, though he was staring at me in a way that was captivating. I froze for a second as I glanced down at the mess between us, the mess I'd left there, and then I did the only decent thing that I could do. I stroked him off. I fisted his cock and pumped him with purposeful strokes, wanking him. He was writhing under me, his back arching and moaning in such a seductive way that I found myself mesmerized by the vision before me.

"Almost there," he said breathlessly, his voice hoarse and affected. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end just hearing his sexy moans. _Why did I come so quick?!_ I milked him dry as his climax hit him and his seed spilled over my hand. He pulled me down for a good long snog after that as we lay together immersed in a sticky mess. I couldn't bear to look at him. It was Ginny all over again. I'd totally let him down. I came like a racehorse who faltered right out the starting gate. I had to get out of there. Fast. I made up some lie about having a plant that needed watering, and then I dressed and apparrated away. I wasn't even worried about an episode; I just had to get out of there. I couldn't bear to face him, not after such a lackluster performance. That wasn't my best. I just wasn't prepared for how good it would feel. Harry Potter, crap lover. That's exactly how I felt.

~~~0~~~

"You missed the Rehearsal dinner," a glaring Ron said when he showed up at the Leaky Cauldron. I was two days into a three day bender and I wasn't in the mood.

"I'm sorry," I said and then I snapped my fingers to get the servers attention.

"Did you hear me? You missed it! The rest of the wedding party made it."

"Ron, I didn't mean to miss it. I just—"

"Forgot," he answered for me. I nodded. "Hermione is livid. I've never seen her so angry. She says I should replace you as my best man," Ron said with a sense of sadness and I immediately felt bad. Ron was cool. He put up with a lot of my shit and antics and he deserved a better friend. "So unless I want to find another witch, she says I better get someone else. I don't want someone else, Harry." He helped himself to my drink where he downed the fresh shot of fire whiskey that arrived at the table. I ordered two more.

"Look, things are a bit fucked up in my life at the moment."

"Aren't they always? I mean, you're making excuses."

"It's not an excuse, not this time," I said honestly. "Who will you get?" I asked finally.

"I dunno'," he said somberly. "It's between Neville and Seamus I reckon. Harry, what's going on with you?" he asked, breaking that unspoken vow he and I had to never pry into each other's lives. That's what straight blokes did, at least that's what I do. I can't speak for the entire population of heterosexual men, wizards or muggles alike. "Would it be completely shocking if I told you that I might have a little thing with Malfoy?"

"Bloody eh right it would," Ron bit out. "Unless the thing you're referring to is a cold hatred for the ferret."

"Okay," I said and I picked up the bottle and swigged off it. My throat burned as the hot liquid slid down my throat. "I had sex with him."

"What?" Ron said completely flabbergasted.

"Well, not full on, but yeah I think what we did constitutes as sex. It's definitely in the sexual realm of things, but then I'm quite daft about gay sex so who knows."

"Why?" he asked, as if that was a simple question to answer. "I mean, you're straight, Harry. Really, really, straight. Hell, on the gay scale I'm probably more of a queen than you." That took me back and my eyes went wide at his statement. "Yeah, I mean I like to sew and stuff. Cook too," Ron said and a blush crept over his cheeks. "Hermione is the one who likes to do the yard work. But I love Hermione and I love her bushy Jane. Er—That's what we call it, but don't let her know I told you, or I might not be getting married."

"Do you like cock?" I asked bluntly. Had I not been plowed I'd never have said those particular words, but it had been weighing on my mind since my bender started two days prior, immediately after leaving Draco's place that night.

"Merlin, no," Ron said and he cringed. "Why, do you?"

"I don't know," I said taking another drink of poison.

"Harry, you're drunk. It's that or Malfoy is fucking with your head. You know how he loved to do that to you back in school. He's just up to his games. His whole family were Master Legillimens." I nearly laughed at that. No, there was no magic involved. I was lusting after Malfoy, pure and simple. "'Mione and I are heading to Switzerland for holiday. We're checking out places for our honeymoon. You could tag along, do some skiing perhaps? _Get away from Malfoy_. Might help for you to get your head on straight. Malfoy," he said his name as if it was the plague and he shivered. _Yeah, Malfoy, who rocked my world, while I barely even shook his. Merlin I sucked!_

~~~0~~~

_Harry,_

_You don't answer my owls, I've no idea how I offended you. Since my earlier letters went unanswered I'll not bother to spill my guts in this letter. Again. You're an arse, but a good Seeker. The season starts in a fortnight and Puddlemere is hard up for a replacement since I sacked Guy Peters. I think you should do it. I think it would help you with your episodes and your drinking problem._

_Draco_

I crumpled up the letter and pitched it in the rubbish bin. It had been eight weeks, three days and forty-two minutes since that night. Malfoy was thoroughly out of my life though and I was finally back on the fame whore scene. Ron was right that a trip to Switzerland would do me good. I moped for a couple of days at first, but then I patched up my friendship with Hermione and Ron, and even salvaged my Best Man status. That's when I got down to business. That business being two, hot witches who were into each other as much as they were into me. Yeah, I mostly just watched the two of them get it on, and sadly thought about Malfoy and how miserably I'd performed. But it was still a boost in confidence, at least I was feeling desired. After that boost of confidence I could finally put the gay rumors to rest, at least so far as the wizarding world was concerned. That was assured, when I personally contacted the _Daily Prophet_ and told them where I would be and insured that they would catch me in a lascivious act with the hot blonde witches. With my reputation intact, life went on as normal again. Boring, but safe. Things were all and all, okay. That's why it angered me when Malfoy continued to owl me. He was tempting me. Quidditch? Did he seriously think I would fall for that? He knew how much I loved Quidditch. He'd even promised to show me his Quidditch collection, but then other things transpired, things that never, _ever_ should have happened. I had to put an end to his antics. Angry, I went to pay him a visit.

~~~0~~~

I knocked on the door to Draco's flat and then waited. When nobody came I knocked again. Finally, someone answered it. It was Pansy Parkinson, and she was wearing only a bed sheet around her. "Potter?" she sneered at me and stuck her nose in the air. "Blaise, it's Potter, is Draco here or not?"

"You'll have to ask him," he heard Blaise call back. I scoffed, annoyed.

"Draco, are you here? It's Potter at the door," she hollered. I heard him respond. "Sorry, Draco isn't here," she said and then she moved to close the door in my face. I instead, pushed through it. "He doesn't want to see you. You hurt him. He really cared for you, but you're nothing more than a fake. If I were Draco I'd tell you to step off platform 9 ¾ and—"

"Pansy, let him in," I heard Draco say and I waltzed down the hall and into their lavish, muggle, penthouse.

"What do you want?" Draco asked. He was suavely dressed in a black button up and matching black trousers. My breath hitched in my throat when I saw him. Both Pansy and Blaise were standing behind Draco, as if to support him should we come to blows.

"To talk. Alone," I said.

"Alright," he said and then he turned on his expensive Italian loafers and I took that as a sign to follow him. He led us down a spiral staircase that opened up into an expansive room. I stopped and gaped when I reached the landing.

"Holy shit. How did you come by all of this?" I said in awe when I saw a room that was nothing short of spectacular! He had Quidditch brooms, rare ones that were only written about in books usually. They were very old and he had them tastfully mounted to the walls of the room. He had clippings from newspapers, moving pictures of famous Quidditch stars and ancient trunks with balls in them, that lined the floor. "Wow," I said, taking it all in. I was in heaven.

"You wanted to talk," he drawled and then he racked up a game of eight ball on the lavish, green felt, pool table that was in the center of the room. I watched as he chalked his stick. He leaned over the table and I was once again reminded of what a fucking hot arse he had when he lined up his shot and then broke the balls apart with a resounding _Crack_.

"Er—yeah. Uh," I had forgotten what I'd come there to say.

"I can only assume that your impromptu visit has something to do with my letter." I looked at him dumbfounded, still caught up with the amazing room I found myself in. "Quidditch?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yeah, why did you send it?"

He sneered at me. "I expressed it in the letter. Did you read it, or chuck it the moment you got it?"

"Malfoy…"

"Potter?"

"What happened to Harry?"

"I don't know. What did happen to Harry?"

"Malfoy... Draco," I said and my voice softened.

He looked away from me, perhaps to hide the emotion on his face, as he took his second shot. He missed. "Three ball, center pocket," I said.

"By all means then, show me how it's done, Harry Potter," he said in a smart-allecky tone as he passed me his stick.

"I'm not gay," I stated as I lined up my shot and then sunk it in the hole. My next shot I missed.

"So you keep saying."

"About what happened between us—" I tried to explain.

"I was there, Potter. Remember? I know what happened. I think you should try out for Seeker," he said, changing the subject. "Tryouts are tomorrow at noon." I missed my shot and passed the stick off to Draco.

"I can't. My episodes."

"Bullshit. You weren't the only one who faced the wrath of him," he said referring to Voldemort of course. I knew what he meant. "You think I wasn't fucked up too after it was all said and done? Flying was my only avenue. Nightly broom rides does wonders. You should try it."

"You had flashbacks too?" I asked.

"Yeah, but it's been two years since my last one. I feel like I've conquered it."

"I haven't flown in ages," I said.

"So do it. Do it fast though, and get down to tryouts."

"Hmm, I doubt I will."

"Yeah, whatever. If you'll excuse me, I have a date," he said and then he proceeded to sink every ball on the table into the pocket in angry and rapid fashion. "Show yourself out," he said and then he moved with the grace of a swan from the room, leaving me standing there amongst his impressive Quidditch collection. _Date? No! I screamed in my head._

Review!?


	5. The Pitch

**Chapter Five**

Draco scrawled a quick note and then quickly handed it off to Blaise, with orders that he send the owl right away. He grabbed his broom from the coat closet and then paused, listening. He wanted to be sure that Potter took the bait and followed him. If he knew Harry, and he felt that he did, then the stubborn Gryffindor would take chase after him, jealous that Draco had a date. He didn't in fact have a date at all, not that he couldn't get one with a fair amount of ease, but he needed Harry to follow him. When he heard the shuffle of steps on the spiral staircase, he smirked and then left the penthouse. As he shot off into the night skies, he heard Potter call out, "Accio Firebolt," from below. He soared high in the sky and then checked behind him. When Potter was nowhere to be seen he decided to wait. _Nerves_, he thought to himself. He said it'd been ages since he had flown. _Damn it Potter, be the wild and courageous bloke you use to be on a broom. Fucking follow me, it's bloody cold up here_, he said to himself as he sat on his broom, hovering, as he waited for the Gryffindor's possessiveness to set in. "Yes," he said victoriously when he finally saw him. Draco sped forward, darting in and out of the clouds. He wanted to make it a tad difficult for Harry to keep up; forcing him to match his speed and perform maneuvers, ones that probably worried him because he hadn't done them in so long. They were maneuvers that Harry probably worried might set off an episode from a thousand meters up in the sky. Draco knew that they wouldn't, that flying was the only thing that got the Dark Lord out of his own head. Flying was wild and carefree, and the Dark Lord was all about control. When Draco was plagued by memories of his time with the Dark Lord, he took to the skies, and slowly but surely the frightening images of Voldemort were replaced by cat calls and hoots and hollers. When he felt the wind in his hair, all his troubles melted away. He wanted that for Potter too.

"Draco, can you stop," he heard Harry shout into the wind as he pulled up alongside him. Draco hadn't really meant to allow him to get quite so close. It was Harry now who was slowing down, which surprised Draco because the blond was speeding through the night like a bullet, on his new Merlin Sleek, an even better broom than Harry's old Firebolt. _Shit, he's still faster than me,_ Draco cursed, but as bruising as it was to his ego, on a professional level it reinforced his desire to see Harry as the new Puddlemere United, Seeker. He was clearly a natural. Draco saw the lit up pitch in sight, finally, and when Potter asked him yet again to land so that they could talk (about his date most probably, Draco assumed) Draco finally called back to him, "Alright." Of course the practice pitch was always his intended destination. He knew Harry wouldn't try out for the team, not without a little coaxing, so Draco had made up the lie about him having a date, and as predicted Potter's wounded ego shone through. He landed the broom in the middle of the pitch, next to a trunk of Quidditch balls. Harry touched down a second later.

"I know you heard me back there," Harry bit out angrily and Draco smirked. That seemed to piss Potter off.

"Heard what?" Draco feigned dumb. "So what did you want to talk about? As I said, I have a date and I'm running rather late," he lied.

"Er-I wanted to talk about this Seeker thing more," Harry said and Draco nearly laughed, because Harry was such a bad bloody liar.

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Well, shit that really felt good to fly again." Draco nodded.

"Looks like someone left some balls out. Want to give it a go?"

"Not really."

"Right then, I should be going in that case. I might be inclined to skip the date if you wanted to play. I bet you're worried that I might best you."

"Ha! Not even on my worst day," Harry fired back and Draco had to hide the smirk he felt inside. He was playing right into his plan. At that, Draco reached into the trunk and released the snitch.

"Let's find out, shall we?" he said and he shot Potter a wicked sneer, on purpose of course. Harry looked enraged.

"Alright, on the count of three," Harry said and Draco nodded. "One,two…" Draco kicked off on two, laughing as he turned to see the annoyance on Potter's face at his cheating and going before he reached the count of three. As predicted, Harry shot off after the snitch. In and out they weaved, and it was their second year all over again, as they barreled into each other, darted and dipped, hard after the elusive little ball with the golden wings. The Quidditch scout and manager in Draco was taking notes on Harry's strengths and weaknesses as he trailed behind the savior of the wizarding world. He was a little rusty, but he had that raw talent that only a few in the league possessed, and he was certain that he could be trained up into fighting form with a fair bit of ease. Draco gunned forward, giving it a genuine effort. He'd always wanted to know if after all the years that he might stand a chance of beating him, but when he reached out to catch the snitch, it was Potter who once again beat him to it. He heard Harry chuckle as they descended back to the lit up pitch below.

"Nice try Malfoy," he said smiling. Draco inhaled sharply when he saw his hair, windblown and natural, and the handsome smile on his face. It was exactly how he'd always remembered him, before Voldemort that is, and before he became a witch shagging, fame whore who was truly a closeted gay wizard and in some serious denial.

_"I don't know Draco, I mean it's been two weeks. Has it occurred to you that he might in fact be telling you the truth, that perhaps he is straight? I'd hate to see you hurt if you're wrong."_

_ "I'm not wrong, Blaise. He came quick. I remember my first sexual experience with a wizard and it went pretty much the same. I know you don't get this, but when you've been forced to live and act as a straight wizard for so long, it's freeing and bloody hot as hell to finally get with a bloke. That's what happened to Harry, I'm almost sure of it. I don't get why he's avoiding me now though. That bothers me." _

_"Draco, with all your longing for the Golden Boy, you've completely missed the obvious," Blaise said._

_ "I know he enjoyed it. I know it!"_

_ "Yeah, perhaps too much, and too quickly."_

_ "What do you mean?" Draco asked._

_ "I mean, Potter has a reputation mate. He sleeps with a lot of people. He probably has some overblown image of himself as the world's best lover."_

_ "You think he felt like a disappointment to me?" Draco asked, confused._

_ "Yeah, I do."_

_ "That's stupid," Draco said. "First experiences usually end that way. Hell, I didn't last long either. He doesn't think that, does he?" Draco asked feeling completely perplexed._

_ "Being straight myself, I know that Pansy gets her knickers in a twist if I blow my load too soon. Witches can be brutal when you don't get them off before yourself. He's slept with a lot of witches. What else do you think he would compare it to?" Blaise said._

_ "That's cold. Shit, makes me glad that I'm gay. I mean, doesn't Pansy just give you a few minutes and then blow you to get you hard again? Never mind, I don't want to know," Draco said holding his hand up to his friend to shush him. Blaise laughed._

_ "No. What she does is gossip about it to Millicent, who in turn tells Avery and then I get razzed by Flint, Goyle and Avery. Women talk."_

_ "You know, you're right. I know exactly how big or small all of you are, per Pansy," Draco shot him a wicked grin and Blaise gulped. "So Harry was worried that I was left disappointed?" Draco asked, though he was really just speaking aloud, allowing his brain to latch onto the idea so that he could formulate a plan._

_ "That's a straight bloke's take on it," Blaise chuckled and Draco thanked him for his input._

They suddenly heard applause and Draco craned his neck, unsurprised. "Pretty decent still, eh?" the blond said and then he watched Harry's jaw drop as the lone wizard in the bleachers made his way across the field, clapping wildly.

"I'll say. Harry, you're a natural. I always knew that, but I had my doubts. I have to admit that you were right, Draco," Oliver Wood said. Harry knew that he owned the team, Puddlemere United.

"I'm confused, what's going on?" Harry asked naively and Draco smirked.

"I can draw up the papers tomorrow," Draco said to Oliver, ignoring Harry's question.

"Then I guess it's up to Potter," Oliver said shaking Draco's hand. "Harry, I want you to be my Seeker. What do ye' say?" his former friend and Gryffindor teammate asked and Draco watched as Harry's face lit up.

"I don't know, am I really any good? It's been so long."

"That wasn't a practice snitch, that was the real thing," Oliver said.

"Only the Ripper, from Bulgaria, and the Seeker for Ireland broke your time Harry," Draco said, impressing them both with his memory for stats. He pulled a stop watch out of his pocket and dangled it before them both. "His contract should reflect that as well."

"Yeah, of course," Oliver said. "I'll pay up if it means winning, Draco," Oliver said. Harry seemed to be catching on to the fact that he was being actively recruited and that Draco was negotiating his contract with Oliver, the owner of the team.

"I mean, I guess I could try," Harry said weakly.

"Good, good! Welcome to Puddlemere, Harry," Oliver said excitedly. "Just visit Draco and sign the papers, then show up for practice tomorrow and we'll get you all suited up. I can't believe you got that time with that old Firebolt," Oliver said scratching his head.

"I like my broom," Harry said and he shrugged.

"Perhaps it will be lucky for us. Hey, I've got to go. I have some owls to send. The team will be thrilled to have you, Potter!" Oliver said gleefully as he turned and apparrated away.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the two as they stood there, alone on the pitch. The lights shut themselves off upon Wood's departure and Draco lit his wand. "You tricked me to come here tonight. You set this all up. Why?"

"I wasn't disappointed," Draco said bluntly. "The night on my sofa, was bloody awesome. I didn't last long either. It was completely normal what happened. Normal but in an extremely satisfying way," he said and then he waited.

"I—I can't talk about that. Thanks Malfoy. I got to go," he said, turning a bright shade of crimson.

"Come by my office tomorrow to sign the paperwork," Draco shouted as he watched Harry take to the skies, whizzing out of sight. He smiled to himself. Mission accomplished.

~~~0~~~

I was a Seeker again. Whoa. I felt as if I'd been hit in the head with a bludger. As if that wasn't enough to absorb, Draco had said that he wasn't disappointed, that it was normal! That was huge to me, because I was certain that he thought I was a joke, a lightweight. _A failure. _Knowing that I wasn't, that he wasn't holding it against me, was an idea that I had a hard time wrapping my brain around. Feeling elated from my broom ride, I lay down on my shabby bed above the Leaky Cauldron and reached for the picture, the picture of Draco and I. I felt guilty, and I waved my wand, locking the door so that nobody, not even the maid could walk in on me. I pushed my underwear down and I immediately grew nervous. _Don't sweat the small things. We're into each other. Who cares._ I heard his soothing words as I wrapped my fingers around my cock and began to tug. It's only the whole freaking wizarding world, who doesn't want their idea of their hero, Harry Potter, to be a gay wizard who prefers cock to pussy. I wasn't sure if that was true, but it felt true by the way all the witches threw themselves at me and by the mounting howlers that were stowed in Gertrude's kitchen. She'd told me that there was an onslaught of them after the Prophet article came out. _The Prophet article_ I said to myself and then I stared at the moving picture. His lips were on mine, his tongue darting into my mouth and his arse in those tailored pants…I came in seconds. Again! I had no staying power when it came to the blond. _None!_ Once might have been forgivable, at least Draco had said as much, but twice? When did it stop? I had absolutely no control over myself when it came to him. Just the mere thought of snogging him was enough to make me go rigid. It wasn't like I could tell him that either. It was personal, and humiliating. I felt like I was destined to wank to his picture for the rest of my bloody life, never being able to touch him for fear of coming unglued and climaxing like a third year who just got his first woody. It sucked! I started to grow angry with the blond just for the mere fact that he was handsome, and clever. The way he'd tricked me into going to the pitch, was not only sly but incredibly giving, and what had I given him? I'd ignored him for two months and I couldn't even fuck him properly. Upset, I reached for the bottle of fire whiskey, the one I had stashed under my bed for emergencies, but then I remembered that I had to see Draco early the next morning to go over my contract with Puddlemere, and then after that I had practice. No, I couldn't drink, so with great reluctance, I set the bottle down and turned on my side, hoping to hell sleep would find me.

~~~0~~~

"So that's it. It's official," Draco said as he sat, regally, behind his desk. Our meeting was completely professional, and he'd gone over the provisions of my contract, letting me know which clauses would protect me in case of injury, or if I was in need to time off, and he also negotiated the money aspect of it. Professionally speaking, I had to admit that he was good at his job, exceedingly accomplished in his dedication and thoroughness.

"Thanks. This is all a bit overwhelming," I said glancing down at the signed contract.

"There isn't an offield Dating Clause in your contract. I had it taken out," Draco said and I could have sworn that he blushed. That made me curious.

"Dating clause?" I asked.

"It's fairly standard. Most teams have them. It's just an archaic law that's been in Quidditch players contracts since the game was invented eons ago. Says that you can't date anyone whether a fellow teammate or player, or anyone in staff or management. It's almost standard practice to axe them out. I've been trying to get the silly clause stricken from all contracts. Most players want the clause taken out of their contracts, and all it does is create a mountain of work for me what with the extra paperwork. So anyways, your contract doesn't have a dating clause."

"Oh, good, I guess?" I said and I narrowed my eyes on him, scanning his face for a reaction. He didn't give me one though, which left me confused. I'd thought for a moment that he'd taken the clause out because he knew that if he didn't then he and I couldn't date. We'd be prevented from it, per the contract. I got no reaction though to my saying that it was good that it was left out. I'd expected to see a smile, or something, anything that would give him away, that would tell me that he did in fact want to date me. His response though, left me scratching my head. If he didn't want a relationship with me, then what did he want? Why was he going to so much trouble to get me into Quidditch? _Perhaps he just wants to sleep with me_, I said to myself. Blast. I needed to know what he wanted or expected. Why, I don't know, but for some reason I had this sick desire to please him. Maybe it was because I still felt guilty that I'd let him down that night on the sofa, I hadn't really figured out why I cared so much what he wanted, I only knew that I did.

"Do you want to shag me?" I asked. I blurted it out and Draco's face turned red almost at once. He clearly wasn't expecting me to say that. It was uncharacteristic for him to give himself away like that, so I felt pleased with myself for being able to produce a reaction from the blond.

"Of course," he replied under his breath.

"I thought so," I said, feeling a little disappointed but still eager to please. I suppose I owed it to him, although the thought of it frightened me to death. If only there was some way to know how to improve my failing situation and to know the inner workings and details of gay wizard nocturnal activities. I felt completely out of my depth and it was unnerving.

"Harry…" Draco said leaning forward. He looked like he had a lot to say, and I wasn't ready to hop into bed with him again, only to disappoint him for a second time, so I blew him off.

"I have practice, so thanks for everything," I said and I stood to leave. That's when I noticed the framed picture on the wall, the one that laid dead center on the wall behind his desk. It was the photo of us, the former cover of the _Daily Prophet_. I had apparently been promoted from 'behind the water cooler' to 'front and center'. I preferred front and center. I wondered if it was because I was now officially a Quidditch player, and it was common knowledge that the blond liked to shag Quidditch players. Hell, he had enough pictures of him with famous players, pictures that were suddenly missing from his wall of fame. I smiled at that, though it didn't mean much. He'd admitted that all he wanted from me was a good shag. Not a bad shag. No, I'm sure he didn't want a bad shag.

"I'll be at Puddlemere tomorrow. I have a player whose contract is ending and I need to renegotiate with Wood on the details. Good luck. You'll be great," he said warmly and I smiled as I waved goodbye.

~~~0~~~

Practice sucked balls. I hadn't realized how out of shape I was, but by the time the sun went down and Oliver called it a day I was so sore I could barely move. "This was an unusually long practice," one of the Puddlemere Chaser's said to me as I made my way to the locker room. He was a tall guy, a lot bigger than me and he handled the quaffle well. "It gets better," he said in a friendly manner when he saw me limping off the pitch. The repetitive kick off the ground drills had left my legs sore and he must have noticed it.

"That's good to know."

"Darius Thomas," he said and he stuck out his hand. "It's an honor to play with you Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you. Thomas, hmm, any relation to Dean Thomas?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said and his face lit up. "Dean is my younger brother. I was at Hogwarts when you were there. I was in the same year as Oliver. We were mates actually. I didn't play Quidditch though, because of an injury. Wasn't until after Hogwarts that I buckled down and really honed my skills."

"Your efforts were worth it. You looked good out there today," Harry said making his way into the locker room.

"Thanks," he beamed. "So I was thinking. I'm starved. Want to grab dinner with me tonight?" he asked, with a hopeful expression. I was hungry too, and it was nice that I had at least one friend on the team.

"Sure," I said, stripping off my robes and gear.

"Cool. My locker is on the other side, but meet me outside and we can go together. I know this great new place on Diagon Alley." At that he left.

"You know he's gay right?" One of the beaters said.

"No, I didn't, but so what, right? Gay doesn't mean defective or anything," I said, probably going overboard, but I found myself sensitive to comments about gay wizards, since I was debating within myself whether I was also one of them. The need I felt to please Malfoy, to make up for my lackluster performance could not be ignored, so I was at least entertaining the idea that I might in fact be bisexual at least.

"Huh?" the beater looked confused. "Darius is a great guy. I merely meant that I think when he asked you out it was for a date, not just dinner, you know? Since you're new, I didn't know if you knew that he was gay. A lot of the players are, and that goes for the females as well. Never assume," he chuckled.

"Oh!" I said feeling a little shocked. Had I just accepted a date with him?

~~~0~~~

It _was_ a date. For sure. He held the door open for me, he even pulled my chair out for me when we arrived at the restaurant, and the last straw was when he attempted to order for me. By that time I'd had enough. "Darius, I like you and all, but please stop trying to impress me. I'm not interested in you that way."

"Is it something I did? I always fuck things up. I went overboard with the chair thing, didn't I?"

"Well, yes you did. I mean, I'm not the sort who wants somebody to treat me like a broken feather."

"And more of a top? Wow I called that wrong. Yeah, I fucked up again," he said and he shoveled a bite of spaghetti into his mouth.

"A what?"

"What did I say?"

"You said I was more of a top. What's that mean?"

"Oh shit, are you straight? Wow, I really got it wrong. I'm sorry. I just thought when I saw the newspaper and you and Mr. Malfoy. I assumed. Wrongly it seems."

"You assumed what?" I asked again, growing annoyed.

"That you were a bottom."

"Oh," I said beginning to understand the concept of top and bottom. I froze. Why would he assume that I was a bottom and not a top, I wondered. "So what made you think that I was a bottom?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

"You didn't, I just want to know."

"Well, I mean in the picture, the one from the paper. You looked like the bottom. And then there are the rumors about the manager, Mr. Malfoy," he said taking a bite of bread and gulping down his water.

"What rumors?" I asked, growing ever the more curious.

"That he gets off on topping Quiditch players, because he was never good enough to make it into the Pro's. It's just a rumor, I can't vouch for whether or not it's true. When I saw the picture of you both though, and then you were recruited to the team, I assumed that yeah, rumors were true and you were a bottom. I'm a bottom, and I like to be spoiled, the way I was trying to spoil you."

"Alright," I said trying to make sense of what he was telling me, trying to apply some rules to this new world of _gay_. "So if you are a bottom and you thought that I was a bottom, then why were you hitting on me?"

"I don't understand the question," he said confused.

"Say I am a bottom, why hit on me? Don't you want a top?"

"Hmm," he said clearly lost in bumbling confusion. "You're hot," was his answer. "I guess I thought we'd acclimate. It's not a big deal." So much for applying rules to every gay relationship. Some women liked to lay there like a sack of potatoes and let me do all the work, just as some liked to ride me and do all the work. I was starting to think that gay lovers were no different, that each situation was different. It was that, or Darius was just a flip-flopper. It made me wonder if Draco was too. _Too many questions_. "So are you?" he asked and I was drawn out of my thoughts.

"Am I what?"

"Gay."

"Maybe."

"Maybe? Either you are or aren't."

"Are you always this annoying and honest?"

"Pretty much," he laughed.

"Good, because I have some questions that need answering. Questions pertaining to sex."

"Sure, shoot," he said happily and I rubbed my hands together.

~~~0~~~

All during practice the following day, I watched and waited for Draco to finish his meeting with Oliver, the owner of the team and my coach. When their meeting ran long I even did extra drills well after the rest of the team had retreated to the locker rooms. Finally, Oliver stood. "Great work, Potter. You have the weekend off. See ya Monday," he waved. I nodded and waved. The blond was sitting on the bleachers with a parchment and quill in his hand, so I flew over and landed my broom next to him. "Hey, fancy meeting you here," I said. He looked up and shook his head as a chuckle escaped his pink, perfect lips. "Did I say something wrong?" I asked, wondering what I'd done.

"It sounded like you were flirting with me, Potter," he said setting his quill down and gazing up at me with those shiny eyes.

"Perhaps I was."

"Mmmhmm," he replied. "The question is, why?"

"Perhaps I also want to shag you."

"Be still my aching heart. Such a romantic you are," he kidded, but it kind of cut me. I was finally being honest and he didn't seem to appreciate it. Instead he made some smug joke.

"You know, I'm trying here," I said angrily and then I turned to leave.

"Just be yourself, Harry."

"Alright," I said stupidly. I couldn't think of what else to say. "I want to take you to the cinema. We can catch a movie."

"What's a movie? Is that a muggle thing?"

"Yeah, it's a _muggle_ thing. You live in the city, so I figured you know about the cinema."

"I'm trying to. I thought it would be an avant-garde move to live to muggle London. I found it lonely though, so I ended up inviting Blaise to come live with me. I didn't bank on Parkinson coming too, but it was a package deal, one that over time grew on me. Now she's like a sister to me and Blaise a brother," he said and he chuckled. "So are you asking me out on an official date?" he asked and I gulped.

"Yeah, I think so," I murmured.

"Then I think I can join you for this…movie," he smirked. "When?"

"Tomorrow night? I can swing by your place around six-ish?"

"Hmm," he said and he frowned. "I'm in Belgium this weekend. Work. Next weekend, that okay?"

_ Hell no it's not okay. Was he daft? Now I'd have to stress about it for a whole bloody week!_ "Sure," I said instead.

"Then it's a date." All at once I felt nervous. I had a lot of research to do and not a lot of time to do it. Later that night I found myself in muggle London, perusing the shelves of porn in one of those seedy shops on the not so nice side of town. Most of the titles were either hilariously funny or down right frightening. I finally settled on an erotic book instead. It had pictures of different positions and the 'ins and outs' of gay sex described in it. It was appropriately called The Joy of Gay Sex, volume II. It was two inches thick! I wondered if I needed the first edition too, but to my dismay it was out of print. It seemed like an awful lot of information to digest. I all at once became scared of not measuring up. _Was gay sex all that complicated?_ I'd expected a three page pamphlet. I knew I could sum up straight sex in two sentences. Buy her dinner, compliment her hideous hair and dress, loosen her up with an after dinner drink and then take her home (or the room above the Leaky Cauldron as home was too personal). Nope, one sentence. Oh yeah, I forgot the other sentence. If the first thing doesn't work, I'd just say, 'I'm Harry Potter and I want to fuck you'. _See, I knew there were two sentences, not just one._ I paid for the book and then set off for home, with my two inch thick manual in a brown paper bag. I wondered if I should also purchase one of those rare and expensive liquid luck potions. I felt like I might need it with the suave and sophisticated and experienced, Draco Malfoy.

Review?


	6. The Ripper

**Chapter Six**

I snapped the book shut and sat bolt upright in my bed. _Oh Merlin, am I gay_? _Harry Potter Gay Fame Whore_? No, I'm just a _little_ gay, I told myself_. More than a little, come on mate who ya kidding?_ I said as the debate in my head and consequently in my pants, because I was rock hard after looking at so many erotic pictures of men getting it on in a myriad of different positions, raged on. I had to know. I thought about Ginny and my cock immediately went down. _Phew!_ I raced downstairs, tapped on the wall and then sped out onto Diagon Alley. It was Saturday and the streets were jam-packed with couples and kids, all of whom were shopping and enjoying an early autumn afternoon. I decided to people watch, something I'd not done in ages, if ever. Normally I was off in my own world, uncaring as to who and what was around me, my thoughts on which pub to go to or which witch to shag. I had to know if I was gay though, so I picked out an attractive couple who were holding hands as they strolled down the alley. _Him or her, him or her_, I said to myself. He was much hotter than his wife. Bad example, perhaps she just wasn't pretty enough to capture my attentions. That's when a bloke standing outside Flourish and Blotts, who was thumbing through a Quidditch magazine, spoke up. "Damn, that was fine," he said as the couple passed us. He looked to me at that. "Did you see her? Wish I was _that_ wizard."

"You thought she was hot?" I asked, surprised.

"Hell yes. You need your glasses checked if you didn't." I gulped. "Hey, aren't you Harry Potter?" the wizard asked when he recognized me. I nodded. "Goodluck with Bulgaria next month. Good thing you don't have to play them for a bit. Rowdy lot."

"Yeah, thanks, but we have to get past Ireland first," I said.

"Not anymore you don't. Didn't see _Quidditch Weekly_ I take it? Big brawl. Bulgaria fucked up the whole Irish team, put 'em in hospital."

"What?" I said and I snatched my own copy of _Quidditch Weekl_y from the display stand and read.

_Fighting Irish Seeker OUT for Season after Opening Game. Team Battered & Bloody, _was the headline of the article. I went on to read. _The Fighting Irish Quidditch team was off to an early lead against the dominating Bulgarians, when the Irish Seeker, Derek O'Grady, an amazing star in his own right-known for his swiftness and agility, was viciously fouled by the Bulgarian team seeker, Carlton Rip—otherwise known as 'The Ripper'. When Derek plummeted from his broom, the Seeker from Bulgaria was searched when allegations of wand play were made by the Irish team coach. Upon inspection, a wand was found, one that was stashed inside The Ripper's sock, in direct violation of the rules. He was ejected from the game and then banned from Magical Dublin. When his fellow Bulgarian teammates learned of the ejection, an all-out brawl ensued. Much to the dismay of Irish fans and players alike, the brutish Bulgarian team claimed victory in a clash of fists and fury. The game will be replayed at another date once the Healers have released the Irish team from St. Emer's in Dublin._

"Bloody hell," I said. I knew I would have to eventually go head to head against the Bulgarian Seeker. I wasn't afraid, but his unsportsmanlike conduct was alarming to me. The Irish Seeker was one of the best in the league, and to be out for an entire season was brutal, even if it did give me the advantage against Ireland.

~~~0~~~

"I'm really sorry Derek," Draco said as he stood at his bedside and broke the news to the Irish Seeker. He'd been caught up with contract negotiations in Brussels, but when the Irish team was sent to hospital, he was forced to cut his trip short and head to Dublin. What he learned when he spoke to the Healer was beyond disturbing. Hearing about it and seeing it though were two separate things. The injury to the Irish Seeker's leg, which was not only a season ending injury for Derek as the papers had reported, but was a _career _ending injury, was all too familiar to Draco. His heart broke when he had to drop the stinker of all dungbombs on the Seeker. "Perhaps with time and extensive therapy you could possibly play again…but…" he lied. It seemed to be what O'Grady needed to hear. Draco knew that he would never again feel the wind in his hair, nor hear the roar of the crowd, at least not on the Quidditch pitch. _He_ knew that better than anyone. At least Derek had three record breaking years as a Seeker; years he and his family could fondly look back on and feel proud of. Draco himself never had that, and it still ate at him just how close he once was to having his dream realized. He subconsciously rubbed his outer thigh with his palm as an artic chill swept over him. _No, this can't be coincidental._

"What about my family, what will we do for money? I don't know anything else but Quidditch," Derek said somberly, and his doting wife leaned down and kissed him, telling him not to worry, that they'd figure it out. The shitty truth of it though was that Ireland was the lowest paying team in the league. Their owner was a stuffy, squat man who was a galleon pincher when it came right down to it. They'd been extremely lucky to draft Derek as a rookie Seeker, and Draco himself had almost begged him to consider other offers, for he knew how unreasonable the Irish owner could be in negotiations. In the end, Derek wanted to play for the home team, so he'd accepted the offer from Ireland against Draco's advice. Now that he was laid up in bed, probably for the next two months at least, he almost didn't have the heart to tell him that the injury clause in his contract did not cover career ending injuries. It's something Draco had harped on before he signed the crap contract, but back then there was no telling Derek that career ending injuries _can_ and _do_ happen, and that he'd be nutters to risk it. No, he was a naïve rookie who thought himself unstoppable and instead, he signed it. It wasn't a comforting thought at all, and he didn't have the heart to tell him, so instead, Draco made him an offer.

"Why don't you see me once you heal? I might have a job for you," he said.

"Thanks, I appreciate it Draco. You've always been fair with me, but I fully intend on playing again. Quidditch is in my blood." _Harry wasn't the only one in denial. Potter was gay and Derek would never play Professional Quidditch again._ He wondered if the whole denial thing was a Gryffindor trait because both Harry and Derek were former Lions.

"Even so, just in case, let it be known that the offer is out there." At that, Draco offered his condolences and left.

~~~0~~~

"I think it's wonderful that you're playing Quidditch again," Hermione said as she sipped on her tea. Ron and Hermione had apparently been living together for two years, though that came as a newsflash to me. I guess in my drunken stupor I never really paid much attention, or cared enough to ask. It was Sunday and I'd spent my weekend resting my sore bones and brushing up on er-,gay sex. When Ron invited me over for tea I thought it a welcome change of scenery. I could only wank so many times before I started to feel like a bloody pervert, which I probably was.

"Yeah, Harry can get us free tickets now," Ron said eagerly and he rubbed his hands together. Hermione frowned at him. "What? You were thinking it too." Hermione blushed at that and I let out a chuckle.

"I'll get you tickets," I assured them and they beamed. "So I have an announcement," I said with minor trepidation. Four ears perked up. "Yeah, I'm taking Malfoy out on a date," I said and then I waited for the boom to lower on me.

"Bloody hell, not this again," Ron rolled his eyes.

"Harry, are you gay?" Hermione asked with a serious expression.

"How the hell would I know, 'Mione?"

"Well if not you, then who?" She had me there. _Blast._

"I will say this… I'm gay for Malfoy."

"Are you sure?"

"Dead sure. One hundred percent batting for the other team when it comes to Draco."

"Batting for what team? I thought you were the Seeker for Puddlemere?" Ron asked dumbly. He was probably more worried about the tickets I'd promised him more than anything else.

"Ron, honestly, I've explained muggle games to you before. He was just using that as a figure of speech. What he meant to say was that he's attracted to Malfoy, and he wants to sleep with him."

"Merlin, are we really talking about sex right now? It's not even bloody noon yet!"

"Oh please," Hermione rolled her eyes. "Who was it that was asking for oral pleasure just this morning?" she said and Ron turned as red as a radish. I bust out laughing. Nobody but Hermione would refer to a blowjob as oral pleasure. She cracked me up. "So have you talked with Malfoy about future goals and kids? Adoption is always an option. It's really important to ask these questions beforehand, so you know if you are compatible together and both on the same trajectory," Hermione informed and I froze.

"Er—no. I know we at least have one thing in common," I said with a cheeky grin. "We both want to shag each other." Hermione scrunched her nose and cringed.

"That's hardly the basis for a solid foundation. I mean sexual compatibility is important don't get me wrong, but Harry, what about a family? You always said how lonely it was growing up and how you wanted a big family. Have you thought about that?"

"Not really Hermione," I admitted. "I think right now it's more of a… we can't keep our hands off each other, _thing_."

"Yeah, I remember those days," Ron said and Hermione slapped him on the leg.

"Are you in love, or is Malfoy just a new plaything until you get bored and find a new toy?" she pestered.

"Merlin, I don't know. We haven't even had one date yet! Besides, I resent what you said."

"Oh? How many witches have you been with in the last year? Are you now adding wizards to the menu too, or do you want to fall in love and settle down?" I ignored her question because I didn't have an answer for it. _A hundred witches, and only one wizard on the menu? _That didn't sound good, so I kept it to myself.

"Now you know _exactly_ how me and 'Mione's first date went," Ron joked and Hermione scowled at him. We both laughed and a fuming Hermione stormed from the room. "Sorry mate," Ron said. "She's just stressed about the wedding, that's all. She's not normally this uptight. Malfoy though-do me a favor and watch your back, alright Harry?" I nodded. After that we talked Quidditch for a good long while like two regular blokes. Ron was cool. So was Hermione. Sometimes I needed her to jar my brain and to remind me to think, and other times I just wished she'd shut up and let me think about sex with Malfoy and nothing else.

~~~0~~~

"Draco, I was surprised when I got your owl, but then I always knew you'd come back to me," Carlton Rip said as he greeted the blond in the swanky, hotel lobby that was situated in downtown magical Sofia, Bulgaria. He stretched his arms out for a hug, but Draco shoved him backwards.

"Don't even try to put your grubby paws on me," Draco snapped. Rip narrowed his eyes on the blond and his cold, hard stare was returned.

"I thought you missed me, and that's why you wanted to see me?"

"Hardly," Draco bit out angrily.

"If its business that has brought you here, I'll have you know that I received and owl from the Minister of Quidditch. Your boss. He's letting me off with a warning. He says that my on field antics boost ticket sales."

"Well then you're lucky I'm not the Minister, because what you did to O'Grady is criminal so far as I'm concerned, but then you've done it before, so it shouldn't shock me." Draco was seething.

"Done it before? What are you on about?" he sneered as he wandered into the bar area and ordered a vodka rocks. Draco followed him.

"I saw his injury. You're not seriously going to stand there and tell me that you weren't responsible for what happened to me so long ago, are you? I _saw_ his injury!" It was déjà vu all over again. "That's when it occurred to me. It was you all along. I couldn't conceive of such a thing, and believe me I can conceive of many dark things, but what you did to me…"

"You had an accident. Are you accusing me of something?" Carlton had a flaring temper, and Draco knew that he had stoked the embers of rage when his face grew red and he began to tug at the tie around his thick neck.

"You're bloody well right I'm accusing you!"

"You have no proof. You offend me. I took care of you after your accident, as any good lover would."

"You fucking did it! I can't believe it. Merlin, I was young and stupid. You didn't know if you could best me, so you put me out of the equation altogether." Draco's voice was raised and his arms were flailing, angrily. "Fuck," he threw his hands in the air. He was livid. "All those times you pretended to listen to me, to care about my hurt over having my dreams dashed before I'd even got the chance to prove myself. What sort of sick psychopath are you?"

"The sort that is a winner, unlike you! I want to win. That's what I do. I'm the best Seeker in the whole fucking league, just you remember that," he said with vehemence and he stabbed his finger into Draco's chest. "I fill seats in every stadium, not just in Bulgaria. Without me, Quidditch is boring."

"You're delusional and completely arsed in the head if you think that. You're not the best either," Draco taunted. "I may not be able to prove what you did to me, but know that _I _know, and that I will stop at nothing to have you chucked from the league." Disgusted, Draco turned to leave.

"_Sectumsempra_!" The Ripper shouted and Draco let out an anguished cry as he clutched at his arm. His white button down became a sea of red in mere seconds. A passing witch screamed and then a crowd formed around the blond as the Bulgarian Seeker slipped away unnoticed.

~~~0~~~

Oliver rode us hard and the practices were wearing on me. I'd not heard from the blond all week, but I looked forward to our date. That's about the only thing that got me through the never-ending drills and dauntless hours spent on the pitch.

"Nice Potter. Let's get it under fifteen minutes though," Wood said and then he released the snitch. Again. My mood sagged. He was riding me the hardest, but I figured it was because he knew we'd have to play the Bulgarians soon enough, and our best chances of winning (and escaping mass injuries when playing those cheating twats,) was for me to catch the snitch and end the game before they had their chance to bloody us too badly. So I darted off after the little ball with golden wings once more as I watched the rest of the team head for the locker room.

I could barely walk my body was so exhausted after practice. Most of the team had already showered and left when I dragged my weary arse to my locker and stripped off my clothes and gear. I lumbered to the showers and let the hot water soothe my aching joints. I heard low voices and I popped a lazy eye open as the water pelted against my skin. At least I wasn't the only one still there, I thought to myself. The pitch was muddy that day after a soaking rain and I looked and smelled like a mountain troll after a six hour practice session. I reached for the soap and began to scrub at the caked on dirt and grime.

"See ye' tomorrow, Potter. Great work. Our first match should be an easy one, so no worries. You're far better than their Seeker." Wood waved and I nodded as I relaxed under the water.

"Mmm," I heard and I craned my neck to see the blond. He was leaning against the wall in a pose that reminded me of a muggle GQ magazine cover or something. He had his coat draped over one shoulder which just added to the allure. He was always dressed to the nines and my heart sped up. He wagged his eyebrows and smirked as his eyes roved up and down my body.

"See something you like?" I asked in a cheeky and flirtatious manner. Hell, I missed him and I was finally ready to admit that.

"Plenty," he purred.

"Nobody here but us. You could join me?" I offered.

"I could, but then all the mystery and suspense for our cinema date would be all but lost." I gulped, wondering what exactly he thought going to a movie meant. The truth of it, was that I just wanted to get him alone and in a dark room, that's why I'd suggested the cinema.

"You know you want to," I shot back. I rubbed the soap over my chest, working it into a good lather, my eyes never leaving his.

"Mmm, you might be right," he said and I saw his tongue slide across his bottom lip. I was soaring when I saw the small gesture. I turned to rinse my hair out, giving him full view of my backside. "You're such a tease," Draco said and I smiled. "You know you have a game Saturday? You want to change our date? You're probably going to be tired."

"I'll be good."

"I'm sure, but if you want to change the date, I'll understand."

"Trying to get out of going out with me?" I asked as I turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around my waist making my way over to the blond who was watching me intently.

"No," he said and he reached out and dragged his fingers over my dripping wet chest. "I'm looking forward to it," he said in a low, husky voice and I moved closer to him.

"So no shower, but perhaps a quick snog? You know, just so I don't forget about you," I said and then I captured the blond in my arms, shoving him roughly against the tiled wall of the locker room.

"Ouch," he said and he cringed. I let go of him and looked at him curiously. He'd not minded before when I pushed him rather roughly onto the sofa. His jacket had slipped a bit, the one he had slung over his shoulder and that's when I noticed the arm sling that he was trying his best to hide from me. I pulled the jacket away.

"Draco, your arm. What happened?"

"Just an accident. I wasn't looking and I tripped on the stairs. Clumsy is all." I cocked my head, confused. Draco moved with the grace of a swan. There was _nothing _clumsy about him. I stared deeply into his eyes and I could see that he was lying when he quickly looked away unable to hold eye contact with me. His face looked paler than usual too and he had dark circles under his eyes. It was no bloody accident and I intended to get to the truth.

"Alright. I tell you what, let me get dressed right quick and then I'll see you home."

"There's no need for that, Harry."

"I know," I smiled. "I just want to." That response seemed to shut him down and he nodded.

~~~0~~~

He nearly collapsed by the time we reached the door to his flat. I caught him, though he tried to brush it off as if he'd tripped over the hem of his trousers. I wasn't buying it as I looped my arm around his waist and then helped him inside. "I'm just going to change my shirt. Have a seat and help yourself to a drink if you want."

"Sure," I said and I watched him disappear into a room that I assumed to be his bedroom. I waited and then when I heard a resounding thud, I burst through the door. "Draco, shit, I knew you were lying to me," I said when I found him sitting hunched over on the floor. He stared up at me with a dazed look on his face.

"I just need to lay down a second, I'm a bit dizzy. Be a mate and help me onto the bed," he said weakly and I lifted the blond into my arms and laid him on the sprawling antique bed. The bed was soft, with a duvet and beige satin sheets. The room itself was decorated tastefully, but still masculine. I pulled off his shoes and then crawled in next to him. That's when I saw the galleon sized spot of blood that had seeped through his sling.

"Draco, you're bleeding," I said gently removing the sling.

"Yeah, I just need to change the dressing on it. The Healers did a shit job with the spell." I fumbled at the buttons on his shirt, and he groaned out in pain when I slid the shirt down over his shoulders. I swallowed hard when I saw the blood soaked bandage that covered his upper arm. It looked bad.

"Towel," he said. "Don't want my sheets ruined. Bandages in there too," he pointed a lazy finger towards the bathroom.

"Alright," I said and I quickly made my way into a loo that was so big I could have held a party in there. I found the bandages and then I picked the darkest colored towels I could find before returning to the blond. I felt sad and sick all at once, when I unwound the bloodied bandages and saw the state of his arm. I knew exactly what had happened to him, and which spell was used on him the second I saw it. The stitching gave it away. It was the same spell I'd used on him during our sixth year when we dueled. I wouldn't even repeat the spell again, not even in my head. It was dark magic.

"Draco, who did this to you?" I asked as I cleaned the wound and then rewrapped it with a fresh bandage.

"I told you, I fell," he said and I frowned.

"Not going to tell me? Well, you need a Healer. I'll owl St. Mungo's and they can send someone over."

"They don't make house calls, Potter," he drawled.

"I'm Harry Potter," I said and Draco rolled his eyes at me.

~~~0~~~

I yawned and stretched and then turned over on my side to check Draco's arm. The bandage looked clean. That was a relief. The Healer had to re-stitch his arm. She complained that whoever treated him the first time had not done a good enough job. After that, he was given a pain relieving potion and he fell out right quick. Worried about him, I decided to stay. I hoped he wouldn't mind. He'd been too groggy to ask him the previous night. I propped myself up on my elbow and reached for my glasses. When my vision came into focus and my eyes fell upon the sleeping blond, I was struck with just how handsome he really was. He looked almost angelic with his eyes closed and the way his chest rose and fell with each slumbering breath. It was a peaceful feeling, serene almost, and I wasn't certain just how long I laid there watching the blond sleep. "Potter?"

"Yeah," I said softly when he roused and opened his eyes. "Morning."

"You're in my bed?" he asked as he yawned and stretched.

"You don't remember?"

"Yeah, of course I do. Did we have—" he asked and I smirked. He didn't remember a thing. The potion was strong and it probably hadn't quite worn off all the way. Draco was such a polished liar, and yet for some reason it made me smile. I of course couldn't resist the urge to prank him.

"Have sex?" I asked cheerily. He nodded.

"Yes, Draco. It was amazing," I said and I reached out and stroked his hand.

"Well, yeah, of course. I'm always amazing," he said under his breath.

"I know I got a bit carried away, but it was my first time. You're not sore are you?" I asked and he froze up. "You know, down there? I might have been a little too eager." The expression on his face was priceless. He looked petrified as he laid there stock still. At his reaction, I didn't have to wonder anymore whether or not he was more of a top or more of a bottom. Had he been a bottom he wouldn't have looked so nervous before me.

"I feel fine, except my—arm," he said and then he turned to me with a smirk. "You're a fucking liar. I passed out after the Healer made me swallow that revolting potion," he said loudly and I chuckled.

"Okay, you caught me," I admitted and I couldn't stop laughing. "But you should have seen your face drop when I said I'd fucked you. Does that idea repulse you, it makes me wonder?"

"What? No. Why would you think that?"

"Well I've heard rumors about you," I offered. I was curious to find out if they were true and the opportunity had presented itself, so I went for it.

"Yeah, out with it," Draco said and he quirked an eyebrow.

"Well...Just that you don't like to bottom," I said, leaving some of the other unflattering comments out. I didn't want to offend him.

"Bottom? That's _gay_ talk. Should a straight wizard like you really be speaking such musings?" he shot back. He was hiding a smirk. "And how did you come about this startling revelation in regards to me?" he asked.

"I was on this date with this gay chap and—"

"What?" he fired back, and he sat up in bed but then winced in pain and clutched at his arm.

"Yeah, it was an accidental date and I set him straight."

"You turned him straight?"

"No, I mean I told him that I wasn't interested in him in _that_ way. I didn't know he was gay when I accepted the date—er—the dinner," I explained and Draco's face seemed to relax at that. _How cute_, I thought to myself. He was jealous. "Anyways, he told me that you're a top."

"Are you asking me what my preference is?" Draco asked. He was making the conversation far more difficult than it needed to be, and it annoyed me, but also excited me.

"I don't think I need to ask. You looked like you'd lost your best mate when I mentioned fucking you."

"That assumption would be wrong if that is what you thought. I was merely upset that I couldn't remember it."

"Okay, now I'm really confused. You're a bottom then?"

"No."

"But you just said…" I felt thoroughly confused. Draco smiled and squeezed my hand.

"I've thought about you being in my bed," he confessed. His voice was husky and the way he said it made me think of a smoldering fire. "In my fantasy though, we didn't sleep much. I feel like a bit of a letdown."

"You shouldn't feel that way at all," I comforted and I scooted over next to him laying a hand on his hip. "I was worried about you. I mean, I think it's too early for that anyways. We should probably have a first date before we have sex," I winked. He chuckled and then I felt his lips against mine. One, two hours I wasn't sure how long we laid there and snogged. I only knew that when Blaise poked his head in to tell Draco that breakfast was ready, I was totally hot and bothered. He pried is lips from mine and gazed into my eyes.

"Set another plate for Potter," he said and Blaise apologized for intruding and then closed the door.

"I need a shower," the blond said and I cringed.

"Healer said you can't, at least for twenty four hours. Something about the stitching needing time to bond."

"Damn it, I hate cleaning spells. Right then, shower is yours. I'm grabbing breakfast. Breakfast is the only meal that Pansy can cook. Never eat her dinners," Draco said.

~~~0~~~

"Did you tell Potter what he did to you?"

"No, and I don't intend to," I heard Draco say to Blaise. I was showered and cleaned and I'd just exited the bedroom, when I heard their voices. I stopped in my tracks and listened. The sleuth in me just couldn't help it, and eavesdropping on Draco was second nature for me. Draco's propensity for keeping secrets though made it a necessary act.

"Why not? The bloke is rubbish for what he did to you, and to O'Grady."

"Yeah, and that's why I don't want Harry to know. He has to go against him in a few weeks. It will fuck up his head. I need his head to be in the game. I tripped and fell, end of story." I retreated to the bedroom and then I coughed loudly as I exited again, making enough noise to let them know I was coming.

"Shit, I burned my hand," Pansy screeched from the kitchen. Draco rolled his eyes as he laced his hand in mine and led us to the kitchen.

"And the eggs," the blond drawled when we entered the smoke filled kitchen. Blaise cast a spell to remove the smoke while Pansy ran her hand under the tap. "Reckon we eat out," Draco said and he shrugged.

"It's these muggle appliances. They don't work right or something," Pansy huffed.

"Yeah, that or it's you, or something," Draco said sarcastically and Pansy looked as if she might cry. "Sorry Pansy, I'm sure it's the appliances."

"I can cook," I chimed in. I used to be quite a cook; someone had to fill my cousin Dudley's fat belly. Since Aunt Petunia made me earn my keep, I often did the cooking. "Sit down, all of you. I'll make breakfast," I said casually.

"No Harry, what you did last night for me was enough. You don't have to use these dangerous, muggle appliances," Draco said and I laughed when I looked at the gas stove. It was hardly dangerous. I had to keep reminding myself that I was in a flat with three purebloods, who really didn't have much knowledge of the muggle world. It was ironic, because they lived in muggle London.

"Sod off Draco, it isn't every day you can say that Harry Potter cooked for you. It's exciting and it will give me something to talk about. Lately all Millicent does is drone on and on about how she wants to have a baby. Oh and by the way, Blaise, I missed my monthly bill, so I went to see a Healer. I'm knocked up," she said and Blaise nearly had a heart attack when she blurted it out. Draco had to help him to a chair where he sat dazed and confused until I'd finished whipping up a breakfast of bacon and eggs with buttered toast. We all sat quietly around the eat-in kitchen table.

"Fuck, this is good," Draco was the first to speak after Pansy's announcement. I smiled.

"Pansy, since you're eating for two now, I think you should have seconds," I said and I shoveled the last of the eggs onto her plate.

"Draco, you need to bring this one around more often. Potter, you must show me how to work that thing," she said pointing to the stove as she stabbed her eggs with her fork. I nodded.

"Call me Harry."

"I'm going to be a fa-fa-father?" Blaise stuttered.

"Yeah, poor kid," Draco joked as he clapped Blaise on the back. I felt rather sorry for him, he looked like he'd been attacked by a pack of ravenous dementors. Yeah, I still don't like those fucking things.

~~~0~~~

It was Harry's big night, the first game of the season and Draco was in the owner's box next to Oliver Wood as the Chudley Cannons took the field. Puddlemere had home field advantage and the stands were packed with eager fans. As a rule, Draco never took sides between teams, as he represented them all at work, but on that night, he secretly found himself rooting for Puddlemere, moreover for Harry. He wanted him to catch the snitch, and not just because he was some bloody do- gooder who wanted to see the elation on Harry's face after a victory, though seeing that would be hot. No, he knew that should Puddlemere lose, or Potter be bested by the Cannon's Seeker then their date would likely be miserable. That was the real reason he'd suggested they change the date. He'd dated Quidditch players before and he knew that some took a loss very hard. He was drawn from his thoughts when the Puddlemere team took the field. The crowd stood and cheered and Draco clapped along with them, craning his neck to try and catch a glimpse of Harry.

"Where's Potter?" Wood said, concerned. "He was in the locker room with the rest of the team only minutes ago."

"Hmm," Draco said becoming worried. "I'll go check on him. Perhaps he's having a few jitters is all?"

"Alright, but hurry. After the mascots, the match begins, and I need my star Seeker on the field," Wood warned.

"And you'll have him. I got this, don't worry yourself," Draco said and Wood's face relaxed a little.

~~~0~~~

With high fives and words of encouragement, my team took to the pitch. The roar of the crowd was deafening and I was wracked with nerves. That's when it happened and I dropped my broom when all of my air was sucked away. _Merlin, not now,_ I panicked. _Breathe in, breathe out,_ I coaxed myself. _I can't have a panic attack now!_ But I did and I started to hyperventilate.

"Harry," I heard his voice, but I was otherwise engaged as my heart pounded in my chest and an overriding sense of doom swept over me. I was going to die, I was sure of it! "I got you. It's going to be alright now," he said and then I felt his arms around me. "Slow your breathing down. Come on baby," he purred, but my head was still a flutter. _Did he just call me baby?_ "I'm going to make love to you. You want that don't you?" I stared into his eyes and the warm feeling that I used to have after drinking a butterbeer on a cold winter's day in Hogsmeade, engulfed me. "Yeah, I'm going to fuck you senseless, and you'll feel safe in my arms." I felt my attack subside, my mind otherwise occupied on his sexy promises. The thought of making love completely blew my mind, and the dirty way he said it aroused me. "All you have to do is go out there and catch the snitch, like you've done a thousand times in practice, and then I'll be here waiting for you," he purred, his arms tight around me. He snogged me and again his fingers were twined in my hair and just like that, my confidence returned. I heard the whistle, that signaled the start of the match. Draco tore his lips from mine. "Go get 'em," he smiled.

"I will!" I replied, forgetting all about my panic attack as I took my broom in hand and mounted it, kicking off into the air. The crowd roared as I sped into the stadium. With the eyes of an owl I darted off, hard after the snitch.

Review!?


	7. Maximum Overdrive

**Chapter Seven**

"You're nutters!" the Chudley Seeker shouted when we both caught sight of the snitch and dropped into a vertical dive. "You gonna pull up?"

"Not a chance," I fired back as the ground drew closer.

"You're bluffing," he chided.

"Are you so sure?" I said, daring him.

"Do you have a death wish?"

"No, you were right the first time. I'm nutters," I howled with glee and laughter. I leaned down on my broom and shot forward, passing the Chudley Seeker. Their beaters caught sight of me and tried to send a few bludgers my way, but they missed their target, and at the last second, the Chudley Seeker (as I predicted) pulled up on his broom. I too yanked up hard on my Firebolt, narrowly missing the ground, my feet skidding against the kicked up dirt and grass, and then the snitch was there, right in front of my face as I reached out and plucked it from the air. I landed my broom and then just as I'd done back in my Gryffindor days, I held the elusive snitch high in the air, and the crowds went wild. The stadium erupted with cheers, and fireworks blazed overhead. It was pure pandemonium as the fans rushed the field. We were victorious, and it felt bloody great! It was high fives and hugs all around as my teammates clobbered me with slapping hands and even a few hugs. All of it was perfect. Well, almost perfect. I scanned the owner's box in search of the blond, but was remiss when I didn't see him. I wanted to share the moment with Draco, after all it was he who had tricked me into playing Quidditch again. I owed him a lot really, but moreover I craved him. His words before the match, dirty and inviting, and his kiss left me wanting for more. I couldn't wait to get him alone.

"You had me worried there for a moment, Potter," Oliver Wood, my coach, said and he threw his arm around my shoulders. "There's a victory party at my place. Everyone will be there. I always throw a party after the first win of the season. It's tradition. So I'll see ye' there? Bloody good catch, Harry!"

"Er—I, sort of have a date," I said.

"Bring your date! The more the merrier I always say. You're coming. I won't take no for an answer," Wood said and I felt put on the spot.

"Uh—okay, I mean at least for a bit," I replied. I had to find Draco so that I could explain. _I'll be waiting here for you_, the blond had said, and I smiled knowing exactly where to find him as I charged for the tunnel that led from the stadium to the locker room.

He was leaning against the wall, and when I approached him he began to clap his pureblood hands together. I quickened my pace. All I wanted to do at that moment was snog the life out of him. "You waited," I said dropping my broom and moving on him. He smiled handsomely and then opened his arms to me.

"You looked good out there, Potter," he said and I flung my arms around him and kissed him full on. Our lips slid together and Draco's tongue swathed against my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and his tongue swooped in. He gripped me by the arms and spun me around, slamming me against the wall. He raked his hands up my torso and then to my arms where he forced my arms above my head. He laced his fingers in mine, pressing my hands firmly against the wall, his tongue once again moving in circles, in and out, again fucking my mouth just as he had the first night at the Misty Moors. I moaned into his kiss, reveling at the feel of being pinned by the blond. With one hand clamped around my wrists he let his other hand fall. Pale fingers caressed my cheek and then he dropped his gaze south. I was trembling with excitement in the anticipation of what he would do next. With the fluid movements of a snake, he slithered his way down my body, touching and nipping as he went. His expert fingers unfastened my belt buckle and then I was free as I felt the cold autumn chill in my nether region.

The chill did not last long though, when I felt an overwhelming warmth engulf me."Gods Draco," I moaned when I felt his mouth around my wood. My magic flared and my whole body flushed when I felt his soft, pink pillows against the searing hot flesh of my tip. My head fell back and my moans became rhythmic as he took me to the back of his throat. Instinctively, I thrust my hips forward. I knew witches hated that, so I reminded myself not to do it again. Usually a witch would gag, and that would put an end to their efforts, but surprisingly Draco only intensified his, erotically sucking and licking at me and I quickly became unhinged. I heard voices and I craned my neck to see a few fans who were still mulling around the pitch, and it felt dangerous what we were doing. Anyone could walk up on us. That knowledge served to turn me on even the more. I nearly lost it when I felt his fingers massaging my balls, as his hot mouth deep throated my throbbing dick. Then his hands were squeezing my arse and forcing me to thrust into his mouth.

"Fuck my mouth," he groaned tearing his swollen lips away from my weeping cock. His head plunged back down over my length and I raked my hands through the soft tendrils of blond and then gripping his head tightly as I bucked into the hot cavern of his mouth. "More," he urged and I thrust harder. I expected to hear gagging sounds, but when I didn't, and instead felt strong hands kneading my arse, I let it all go. _I don't remember a blowjob ever being like this. _I was a bubbling pool of molten lava as I frantically bucked inside his mouth. My eyes feasted on the blond as I watched him sucking me off. _Damn_ he looked beautiful, with his eyes softly closed and his hot mouth taking all that I gave him. Without warning a tidal wave of pleasure crashed down over me and I rammed my cock into his mouth, forcing him to swallow my seed. Beads of sweat sprang up on my brow and I was panting as I reached down and held out my hand to pull him up. I threw my arms around him and rested my head on his shoulder, as I stood on shaky legs. "I'm sorry I didn't give you warning, but you just blew my mind completely," I whispered.

"Mmm, well I hope it wasn't just your mind," he purred.

"Harry, is that you in there?" I heard Darius's voice. I looked over to see him on the pitch, standing at the mouth of the dark tunnel. "Oh, hi Mr. Malfoy," he said cordially, acknowledging Draco. I quickly reached down and zipped up. "You're going to the victory party aren't you? You're the MVP tonight, so you have to go," Darius said.

"Er-No," I looked at Draco. "We have other plans," I said, though I felt sort of obligated to go. Oliver had expressed his wishes that I attend.

"Yeah, we're going," Draco said and I shot him a glance.

"You can take me to the cinema after. You should at least put in an appearance," the blond said thoughtfully and I smiled.

"Yeah, but we won't stay long." He nodded.

"Hey Darius, yeah we're going, so I'll see you there!" I called back and he smiled and nodded.

~~~0~~~

"We won't stay long," I said again when we arrived at Oliver's modest, but cozy home.

"Just do me one favor Potter," Draco said. "No witches tonight, alright?"

"I'm with you, why would you say that?"

"Because I know how these parties go. There will be a lot of drinking, not to mention the Quidditch groupies will be here in hordes." He was jealous again. I liked that.

"No witches," I promised and then I leaned in and kissed him as time stood still.

"Draco, are we a thing?" I asked. I had a reason for my question, even if I found talking about it rather difficult.

"Define, thing," the blond said.

"Never mind. Let's get this over with," I said, chickening out.

~~~0~~~

The music was loud, the cat calls even louder and the booze was flowing like a raging waterfall. Draco was right, in that there were a multitude of scantily clad witches, Puddlemere groupies, some wearing only their bras and panties. They hovered in packs around the straight Quidditch players, in an attempt to get lucky. Nobody knew that Draco and I had a _thing_ going, though there was a lot of speculation in the locker room about my sexual preference since the conflicting _Daily Prophet_ articles. On the one hand, my teammates had seen the picture of me snogging Draco, and on the other, they saw me with two buxom, blond witches in Switzerland. One negated the other, though the gay members on Puddlemere assumed I was gay, while my straight teammates, which made up the majority, assumed that I was straight. It was bloody confusing at times, especially to me, since I was having a hard time wrapping my own brain around my obsession for the blond. I acted differently around Draco, more myself, but it wasn't like I felt uncomfortable playing the part of a straight wizard either, when around the Beaters, Charles Winthrop and Daniel Winthrop. The brothers reminded me a bit of Fred and George, and I would crack jokes with them, and even play along when they ogled a female fan, one who showed up at the practice pitch, hoping for an autograph or _more,_ as was usually the case.

"Merlin, if it isn't Harry Potter," one of the slags said as she waltzed up to me and snuggled in close, her fingers walking themselves up my chest. I pushed her hand away and then let my thumb graze against the blond's who was standing right next to me, suavely sipping on a glass of red wine. He looked irritated by her presence, and she didn't seem to take the hint when I thanked her for supporting the team and sent her on her way. "You need a drink. It'll loosen you up. This wizard needs a drink!" she squealed and suddenly shots of fire whiskey were being shoveled into my hands. Draco cast me a disapproving glance, but I in all my infinite _non-wisdom_, thought that one shot couldn't hurt. Unfortunately one turned into two and then to three and well, you don't need a moving photo to explain what happened next. I got sloshed. Big-time.

~~~0~~~

When I awoke, the sun was streaming through the window of a room I didn't recognize. I reached for my glasses and shoved them onto my face. The elves were once again drilling with jackhammers into my skull. _Hangover, a bad one_. "Merlin, my head hurts," someone said and a strange arm flopped over my waist. I looked down, mortified, when I saw her cat like nails that were painted hot pink. I swore. "Who are you? Why are you here? Why am I here? Where the hell am I?" I spat out in rapid fashion.

"Tiffany, victory party last night, I think we had sex up here, or at least meant to before we blacked out. I'm not sure where we are either," she said, holding her own throbbing head.

"_Fuck_. Draco," I said and I leapt from the bed and threw my legs into my pants.

"Draco? No, its Tiffany," the witch said as she flopped back down in the bed and threw a pillow over her head to shut out the light. She still had her bra and panties on and when I'd awoken I was wearing my underwear, so I was fairly sure that we had passed out before we could do the nasty deed. At least I hoped we hadn't had sex. I certainly didn't remember having sex. The buxom blonde in the bed didn't seem to remember having it either, so I felt slightly better, but only slightly.

None of it sat well with me though. I was dead sure it wouldn't sit well with Draco either. I had ditched him for some trollup. _I ditched him._ He blows me, and I ditch him at some party that we never should have been at in the first place. What in the hell was wrong with me, I asked myself, and then I saw the empty bottle of fire whiskey on the night stand. The witch was snoring like the Hogwart's Express she was so loud and as I stood there in the room, something dawned on me. Tiffany was pretty enough, and yet I felt nothing when I looked at her ample cleavage and toned legs. In fact, I wasn't attracted to her in the least, nor was I attracted to any witch. _I'm gay._

"Hangover potion?" Wood said, holding out a glass vial with a purple liquid in it as he swirled it between his fingers. A bewitched broom slapped at my ankles as it magically swept up the mess from the partygoers. I immediately snatched the potion and swallowed it down in one gulp. "That was some party last night, some party," Oliver said raising his wand as strewn rubbish flew through the air, landing in the waste bin.

"Uh, you didn't see Draco last night, did you? I came with him, and I never saw him leave."

"Yeah, he said goodbye when the stripper gave you a lap dance," Wood said. "He prefers blokes, so he didn't stay around to watch. Can't say I blame him. The party got a bit unruly, and Draco isn't like we Gryffindors. He's more refined than that. I'm a bit embarrassed that he saw all that actually. I have to work with him quite a bit. Eh, I'll just apologize when I see him," Wood said, waving it off. I however was _not_ waving it off.

"I don't remember receiving a lap dance," I said, mortified. "Did Draco happen to see that?" I asked, cringing.

"Yeah," Wood said. "I didn't order any stripper. I'm pretty sure it was Charles and Daniel who did that. I don't approve of that sort of thing. What my players do on their own time though is their business, but I'm a bit miffed that a stripper was invited. I'll make them pay though. I foresee loads of extra practice for our beaters," Wood said and he chuckled.

"Well, did he say anything to you before he left. Draco I mean?" I asked with urgency. I needed to know just how angry the blond was likely to be. _I can't believe I blew off our date! Stupid. Stupid. Stupid, sod you are, Harry Potter._

"Hmm, I was a bit drunk Potter," Wood said as if trying to think. His eyes lit up though. "He said, Potter played well and he looks to be enjoying himself so I'm going to go."

"Er—" I didn't like the sound of that. "Oliver thanks, but I got to go."

"Don't forget practice on Monday," Wood called out as I closed the door.

~~~0~~~

"Draco, thank Merlin you're here," I said when a shirtless blond opened the door to the penthouse flat.

_SLAM_

I shouldn't have been surprised. I guess I should have felt lucky that he didn't send a nasty hex at me. I knocked again, and again, and finally Pansy opened the door. It wasn't who I was expecting, and I had to close my mouth when I was ready to blurt out the words I'd come there to tell him. Namely that I was a stupid idiot, a gay one at that, and that he just had to forgive me and give me a second chance. Instead, I found myself looking at the red and tear stained eyes of Pansy Parkinson. "Pansy, er—you ok?" I asked. I looked around her though to see if I could spot the blond.

"Blaise panicked and left. Nobody knows where he is. He left me!" the girl wailed and then she threw her arms around my neck and sobbed into my shirt.

"Ah, I'm sorry," I said uncomfortably. "Maybe he just needs a day or two to process your pregnancy, and then he'll come back good as new." _Maybe you shouldn't have sprung your pregnancy on him in the same breath as can you pass the butter._

"You think?" she said and her head shot up.

"Yeah, I do." Truthfully I had no bloody clue, but I had to say something and I didn't need her against me. She too was fond of slamming the door in my face. I kind of slithered out of her hug as I stepped around her and into Draco's flat. "You'll see, by Monday he'll be back and all of this forgotten," I said, prying her arms off me. "Uh, is Draco here?" I asked when I didn't see him.

"Loo," she said and she pointed to his room as she blew her nose into a wadded up tissue. I thanked her and then proceeded with caution as I pushed open the bedroom door.

The room looked like a cyclone had blown through. The chair in the corner was broken and in pieces. There were black scorch marks on the wall, and the vase on the dresser was broken into pieces as water pooled and dripped down the mahogany finish. He must have been furious with me when he arrived home late last night from the party. The party where I'd apparently gotten a lap dance from a stripper. I heard the water running in the bathroom, so I assumed that he was in the shower. I felt relieved when I saw that he'd left his wand on the night table next to the bed. At least he couldn't hex me.

His body was slicked and wet, and the water beaded on his silky, pale skin as it cascaded down his lean, muscular frame. My breath hitched in my throat when I saw him. I knew that I should have announced myself as I stood in the doorway ogling him through the glass shower, but I was caught off guard when I saw the deliciousness that was Draco. His Adam's apple bulged when he leaned his head back into the water, rinsing the shampoo from his soft, blond locks. At that moment, all I wanted to do was strip to the buff and join him. I had an insatiable need to have him, _all_ of him. "Pansy is that you? Did you hear from Blaise? You didn't let Potter in, did you?" Draco said and I gulped.

"Draco, it's me," I said and then I waited. He froze.

"Get out, Potter. You and I have nothing to say to one another."

"I'm sorry, you have to believe that. It was the fire whiskey."

"It will always be something, won't it," he bit out angrily as he turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. Just seeing him, stark naked before me made me want to capture him in my arms. "I can't lust after a straight wizard, not anymore. It ends here," he said and I felt choked up upon hearing his words.

"Draco, I'm not straight. I'm gay, and more than that, I have feelings for you."

"Get out!" he shouted and he shoved me, hard. My back hit the door of the bathroom, the impact of my body slamming it shut. "Don't say you have feelings for me," he said angrily and he charged at me. "Get out of my fucking head and get out of my fucking life!" he hissed, his eyes misting over.

"No, I won't. I didn't mean for that shit to happen last night. Hell, all I wanted to do was get you in a dark movie theater and then return the favor. I wanted to suck you off the way you did me."

"You had your hands on her tits," he said angrily and then he slapped me across the face. I blinked but stared straight into his eyes. I knew I deserved it. "You fucking forgot all about me!"

"I know. It was the fire whiskey."

"Fuck that!" he slapped me again and I just stood there. I wasn't going to fight him. I would stand and take it, and just hope that he would eventually forgive me.

"Draco, I'm gay. You were right," I said and tears exploded from my eyes. "I want you so bad. It's like, I have to have you. I don't know what to say. I'm so bloody sorry for last night. Please, make love to me. My head is spinning. I'm gay. Harry Potter is a gay wizard. You were right, and I can't live if you don't make love to me right now!" My heart was a race car and it had hit maximum overdrive. I'd laid it out there, and Draco could either hit me again, and send me packing, or he could have me. _All_ of me. The choice was his, and so I watched and waited. He paced the expansive bathroom, cursing under his breath all the while.

"I hate myself for wanting you," he finally spat. "You don't deserve my forgiveness, you stupid, drunk arsehole. I hate drunks. You won't drink anymore because you can't control yourself when you do," he said with a sneer as he moved on me, his face so close to mine that I could feel his hot breath on my cheek. "Do you agree?" he said sharply and he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I won't drink anymore."

"You won't fuck anyone, not if you're going to be with me. We bloody clear on that? You know what monogamous means, because I'm not a slag, and I don't date slags? Say it, Potter. I want to hear it out your mouth."

"We are monogamous, from this day on," I replied. My body was aching for his touch. I couldn't ever remember needing something or someone as bad I did at that moment.

"And if you fuck up?"

"I won't. I'm yours."

"Say that again," he said.

"I'm yours Draco."

"Right, then strip and get on the bed. I'm going to take what is _mine_," he said and my cock went immediately rigid. I spared no haste as I began to unbutton my shirt. _I'll do anything to please you, just make love to me._ He looked like a jungle cat, stalking his prey as his eyes roved over my body like he wanted to devour me. I loved every minute of it too. Devoured by Draco had an appealing ring to it. When I was completely naked, he turned me around and sandwiched me between the door and himself. His cock was bigger than mine, by enough and I could feel it wedged against the valley of my bum. He bit down on the muscle between my shoulder and neck and satisfying chills shot up my arms. "I'm fucking your virgin arse," he purred in husky tones and I felt electrified when my magic flared in me. "Do you want that?"

"Yes," I murmured.

"Louder, Potter. Beg for it," he said and I wriggled when I felt slicked fingers caressing me in places that were as taboo as they were foreign to me. Jolts of pleasure shot through my body when I felt his finger enter me.

"Yes Draco, fuck me," I wailed. Satisfied, he opened the door and urged me to get on the bed.

Review!?

Well, I hope that answers the question some of you had about who would top haha I also prefer a Draco top. That being said, I do have some surprises in store for future chapters ;)


	8. Hump Day

Chapter Eight

I was Harry Potter, Draco's _gay_, fame whore, and the blond made sure that I knew that. "Draco, I want you so much but…nervous," I murmured, embarrassed as I stood at the edge of the bed with my heart beating out of my chest. He gripped me by the shoulders and spun me around.

"You're not backing out now. You said you had to have me," he said in a husky, lust-filled tone and I melted on the spot.

"I do. I need you." I barely got the words out before I found myself on my back. He pushed me backwards onto the bed and then slid over top of me, his damp chest sticking to me. His mouth was on my neck in a bruising way and I could feel the sandpaper of his razor stubble graze against my throat as he parted my legs with his knees. He fumbled for his wand and then he chanted something and I felt a warmth spread over me that seemed to derive from within my core. It tingled and my cock became painfully engorged. "What was that?" I asked in a whisper.

"It's just a lubrication spell, but it also relaxes you a bit," he said and I nodded. I'd read about the need for such aids in my muggle book, though the wizard version was clearly better, because I felt tingly from my head down to my toes. I wasn't so sure it was from the spell though. I think it was mostly due to the hot blond that was kneeling between my legs and stroking his cock in front of me, slicking it with a glossy sheen. His expression was primal, his face flushed. He was oozing sex and it was bloody _hot_. I'd never seen Draco look more handsome and the image of the blond was forever burned into my brain. With firm hands, he gripped the backside of my thighs and pushed them apart. I tensed a bit, still a bit nervous, although the spell he'd cast had worked it's magic, relaxing me to some extent. Nowhere in my head was the worry of a panic attack, but then Draco's loving touch had a tendency to beat back my demons. It was then that it hit me, like the lightning bolt scar on my head, I felt safe with the blond. He made me feel safe. _When had that happened? _He was kissing and nipping his way down my leg that was propped up over his shoulder, and then I gulped when he edged forward, scooting up on me. He was so close I could feel his hot meat against my leg. He purred out some indecipherable, dirty phrase and then I held my breath when I felt his finger enter me again. His eyes bore into me and my face flushed with heat. I was in such a vulnerable position that I wondered if he was secretly laughing at me inside. "Don't. You look fucking amazing," he said, as if he'd read my mind.

"So do you," I said and then I moaned when he curled his finger inside me. The sensations ricocheted through my body. "Yes," I panted and that urged him on as he slipped a second finger into me. He was pumping me with his hand and I was groaning as I spread my legs wider for him, forgetting all about my previous worries. By the time he added a third finger I was bucking against his hand. He had me going good, and I was quite literally climbing the walls, as the sensations captured me like a rip tide that swept me out to sea. I was lost in that sea, the sea that was Draco Malfoy. "Fuck me…Draco, give me your cock," I cried out. With his arms curled around my legs, locking us together, he buried his cock in me. Our moans were in unison as he pushed inside me. _There's no turning back now, Harry._ He stopped and waited for me to get used to the feeling. It was definitely something I wanted to get used to. _And often._ It was an indescribable feeling, having the blond so deep inside me. I felt so close to Draco, and it was nothing like being with a witch. With his cock shoved tight up my arse and his protective arms around me, I finally, for the first time in my whole life felt like I belonged to someone. I was _his_, and in my submissive state all I wanted was to drink him in, and to never stop drinking. My eyes were glazed over and my head in the clouds as he bucked inside me, his chest sheened with glistening sweat. The way he moved, so fluid and expertly left me wanting for more.

"You like that don't you?" he purred and I arched my back and groaned when he impaled me with his slicked cock.

"Goo—" I said, unable to get the whole word out, though a quaking puddle of _goo_ was exactly what he'd turned me into so it was probably appropriate to say it, even if it sounded stupid.

"You're mine," he whispered, and then he lay down over me and thrust his velvety tongue inside my mouth. It was the _Misty Moors_ all over again, and he was fucking my mouth, only this time it was in unison with the jabbing thrusts of his hips. His hands raked up my thighs, pumping me full of his manhood. I forgot all about my nervousness and my body took over when I found his rhythm and moved against him, meeting his thrusts. Draco tore his lips away and let out a guttural moan as he plowed into me. His body shuddered and I knew he was close. I dragged my fingers through his hair, and then I held on for dear life as our fucking took on a heady, frenzied pace. He reached down with his hand and he rubbed the tip of my weeping cock with his thumb. We were grunting and groaning, and the masculine sound of his voice pushed me right over the edge. The evidence of my orgasm rose in me like the lava of Vesuvius as I emptied myself, my semen splashing between us.

"Oh fuck, Harry," he cried out through gasps, and then he looped his arm under me, lifting me from the bed, where he impaled me with his throbbing wood. I threw my arms around his neck and we rode out the euphoria together. I would never be the same again, not after that. I knew right then and there that I would have to come out of the closet. I wanted to tell the world that I was in love, in love with Draco Malfoy. _Now, if I could just say it to him._

We lay there in sated bliss, as our breathing slowed and we returned to planet earth. It was a comfortable feeling, an odd feeling, at least for me. Normally, I'd be making any excuse to avoid the predictable post coital snuggles that every witch expected. I always felt guilty after sex because I knew that the slag in my bed would expect a follow up owl, roses and toffees and promises of future dates, marriage and kids. Yeah there were the fame whores like myself who just wanted the trophy of being able to say I shagged Harry Potter, but I hated those ones as much as the others. Over time I stopped feeling guilty at all when I'd rudely tell them to leave, that they were only a means to end, that end being my orgasm. Why had I acted that way, so cruelly?

"Draco," I whispered and I rolled over into the crook of his arm, breaking all the rules of cuddling after sex.

"Hmm," he said lazily and he squeezed his arm around me, his fingers caressing my back.

"All those times I had sex with witches—"

"No more bloody witches. Didn't I make myself clear?" he said sternly, interrupting me.

"I know, I know," I said and I stroked his chest. He seemed to relax at that and went back to holding me. "I've never done this," I said.

"Yeah, Potter, I know."

"No, I don't mean what we just did, although that was a first too, I mean what we're doing now." Draco smiled. "Feels really good, just laying here with you. I couldn't do that with a witch."

"Yeah, I used to be that way too," he said and I was shocked. He clearly didn't understand what I was saying. "I've had sex with witches, and when it was done I'd kick them from my bed. I resented them I suppose. I knew I was gay and that I couldn't come out, so I took it out on them, when it was never really their fault." Okay, I was completely wrong. He really _di_d know what I meant.

"Where'd you get that?" he asked and he trailed his digit over a faded scar on my right shoulder.

"During the war. Think a snatcher gave me that one."

"I don't have to ask where you got those scars," I said and I was awash with guilt when I saw the light scars on the blond's chest. "Can you ever forgive me for that?" I said and I dragged my lips over the scars, scars I'd put there during our fight in the lavatory during our sixth year.

"Yeah, though you might have to be my sex slave in order to make it up to me," he replied and I gulped, but when I lifted my lips from his chest and turned my eyes to face him I noticed the smirk and I chuckled. I found myself mesmerized by his physique, that was gloriously sexy and I found myself with the overwhelming need to touch the blond, everywhere, exploring his body with my Quidditch, calloused hands. His skin was so fair and soft and I let my eyes fall closed as I traced the outlines of his toned and sculpted body. Draco was enjoying it too and I felt him shiver beneath me as I caressed his legs. I popped an eye open though when I felt something on his outer thigh. It wasn't smooth like the rest of him.

"Draco, what is this?" I asked and I opened my eyes to find a jagged scar on his outer thigh. It was silver like the rest of the scars, scars that both he and I had, battle wounds such as they were. This one was long though, and it started mid-thigh and fell down below his knee.

"Oh that. I had an accident a few years ago," he said as if that was explanation enough. It wasn't.

"What sort of an accident?"

"Eh, I was fucking around playing Quidditch and just had an accident." I sat up in the bed, alarmed. _Why not? The bloke is rubbish for what he did to you, and to O'Grady._ I remembered Blaise's words.

"You want to talk about it?" I asked, not wanting to push, but Draco had a way of keeping secrets, that habit hadn't changed. I was about to probe him further, intent on learning more. I knew that O'Grady had a terrible run-in with the Ripper, the Bulgarian Seeker, and per my eavesdropping I knew that Draco was keeping some bit of knowledge from me. I needed to know more. I was stopped though when there came a frantic knock at the door. Draco threw a sheet over us and then told her to come in. I blushed.

"Draco, an owl dropped a letter off for you. It's from Blaise," she said, urgently waving an unopened note in her hand, seemingly uncaring and unsurprised to see two wizards laying together in a post coital embrace. It made me wonder if she'd seen Draco in the same position before, only with some other wizard. I suddenly felt jealous, even though I knew it wasn't right to.

"Well let's have it," he said. Pansy darted for the bed and plopped down on it, thrusting the letter into Draco's hands. All of it was bizarre. Both of them were ignoring the fact that Draco and I were lying in bed, naked with that _just fucked_ look playing over our faces. _Slytherins,_ I reminded myself. They weren't like other people.

"It's alright. He says he's visiting his Mum in Portugal and that he just needs a bit of time to process things."

"Did he say when he's coming back?"

"He just says soon. See for yourself," Draco said passing her the letter. She snatched it from him and with misty eyes she read. "You can take the letter with you," the blond hinted and she nodded as she left. "And close the door behind you!" he shouted and then he turned back to me.

"Fancy a shower?" he asked and he wagged his eyebrows. I shook my head and let out a deflated sigh. Malfoy was still Malfoy, still keeping his secrets and I was still the only one aware of it. The more things changed the more they stayed the same. I'd get it out of him though, I wouldn't give up, but as he swaggered to the loo and turned on the shower, I found myself following him, yet again.

~~~0~~~

It was Wednesday, hump day, and I hoped I'd be doing a fair amount of that since it would be the first time I'd seen Draco since our sex romp three days earlier. I felt a bit girly, in that I thought about him constantly. "Stop daydreaming Potter, we have to take on Bulgaria in a fortnight. You missed the snitch twice," Wood shouted at me. I couldn't help it though. Our schedules, Draco's and mine, didn't leave a lot of time for each other. I often didn't leave the Quidditch pitch until well after dark, and Draco, well he was usually out of the country, travelling on business, visiting players and drafting up contracts. _What if he found some other Quidditch player to replace me? Does he miss me as much as I do him?_ I was beginning to sound like a love-struck girl, I missed him that much and it had only been three days!

"Harry," I heard when practice finally ended and I was at long last making my way back to the locker room.

"Ron?" I said, surprised when I turned and found the redhead standing there with a grim look on his face. "What's up?"

"I hadn't seen you for a while, and well, er—" Ron kicked a pebble on the ground and turned his gaze downwards. Something was wrong.

"You want to grab some dinner?" I offered. Normally I'd have said the pub, but I was trying to keep off the bottle since I'd made the promise to Draco that I wouldn't drink.

"Yeah, thanks," Ron said with a hopeful expression. He definitely had something on his mind.

~~~0~~~

"I don't know, but my boyfriend grew up with muggles so I assume that he can figure it out," Draco said to the bloke at the video shop. He bit his lip when he realized he'd said muggle. The stupid idiot just gave him an odd but disinterested look and he breathed a sigh of relief. Draco had the idea of surprising Harry with something muggles called a DVD player. Only shit was, he had no idea how it worked. The cashier had been helpful enough, and he rambled endlessly about which movie was good and which was crap, so Draco bought a few that came highly recommended. He had visions of him and Potter, curled up on the couch, watching movies and fucking, emphasis on the fucking. If Harry liked movies then Draco was going to become a movie aficionado. _Damn_, I miss him, he thought to himself.

~~~0~~~

"So what's up, Ron? I know something is up," I said as I pushed my food around on my plate with my fork.

"Yeah, I just thought I'd let you know that we've changed the wedding date again—well sort of I guess."

"Really, why?" I asked. It was the second time they'd done this.

"It's complicated," Ron said and he gulped down a shot of firewhiskey. "Server, get me another and one for my mate too," he said ordering us both drinks.

"None for me, just water," I piped in and Ron shot me an odd look.

"I promised Draco I wouldn't drink," I admitted and Ron rolled his eyes. Normally, I'd expect some response to what I'd said, but on that night Ron looked seriously lost in his own troubles. "You and Hermione getting on alright?" I asked, breaking that vow we had of no prying.

"Harry, it's a bloody nightmare! Ever since we watched Lavender and Neville's baby, Hermione won't have sex with me."

"What does Neville and Lavender's baby have to do with your sex life?" I asked, stabbing my fork into a bite of filet mignon.

"Hermione thought it would be a good idea if we role-played being married and having a child. We both want a big family, at least we _did_. They were going to visit Lavender's Dad for the weekend and Hermione offered to watch the baby. She thought it would be a good learning experience for us both."

"Yeah, I can see that. Sounds like something 'Mione would do."

"Yeah, except the baby cried all day and night, missing its Mum. Hermione doesn't want kids now because of it, and she won't have sex with me for fear she might conceive a monster. That's what she calls kids now. Monsters," Ron said and his shoulders sagged.

"I see. So then you fought and then she moved the date of the wedding back?"

"It's worse than that, Harry. She called the whole thing off."

"Shit, I'm sorry. That's drastic. I mean, so maybe you don't have kids? Hermione is a career woman anyways, I never saw her as the sort to have loads of babies."

"No, she said she wanted them too, or I did, one of us did I'm sure about that! I want kids, Harry. I come from a big bloody family, and I always knew that I'd be a Dad of a large brood," Ron said and I had to agree with him. Hell, I always saw Ron having a flock of redheaded witches and wizards. I was so certain that he would that I never worried about me having kids. I knew that if I couldn't find a witch to settle down with, that I'd at least have Ron's kids to watch grow up and I'd be Uncle Harry. It took the pressure off settling down.

"Well, you may have to compromise, Ron. Perhaps you have one child, or two. Hermione might go for that."

"No, no she won't. I said that to her, even though I do want around six or seven. Harry, she chucked me," Ron said and his eyes misted over. "Said that she didn't want to deny me a family, but that she just doesn't want any monsters running around the house making a ruckus. Harry, she hates kids!"

"I'm sorry. Do you want me to talk to her?"

"Yeah, would you?" he begged.

"Yeah, of course. I owe you that and more for the shit you've had to put up with from me since the war."

"You know Harry, I hate to admit this, but you've changed since this whole Malfoy thing. It's like having my mate back again."

"Yeah, well, I think I might be falling for him, but don't tell him that. We had sex," I said beaming.

"Alright, look, don't tell me that shit. I can be happy for you and even admit that whatever the slimy ferret has done it's had a positive effect on you, but don't expect me to ever like Malfoy. That being said, I hope he makes you happy. I can't imagine Malfoy would ever make anyone happy, but if he does then who am I to stand in the way of two mortal enemies in lust," he joked. That was Ron's blessing, and I knew it took a lot for him to say that, so I was appreciative, and overlooked the slimy ferret comments.

~~~0~~~

A light mist began to fall as Draco trod down the streets of muggle London. He was a block from his penthouse when he heard footsteps behind him. He shifted the bag of movies and electronics in his arms, attempting to reach for his wand, which was inconveniently stuffed into his overcoat pocket. That's when something hit him from behind. He stumbled forward, losing his footing as the bag tumbled from his arms and in no short order he found himself, lying face down on the pavement. He moved to get up but then he felt the tip of a wand stabbing into the back of his neck. "Stay down, if you know what's good for you," he said and Draco went on alert. He knew that voice, only too well. "Your interview in the _Paris Poltergeist_ paper, made me look bad. I want you to retract your statement. You will tell them that I chucked you and you were bitter about it, that's why you said those things about me to the press," Rip said, driving the wand deeper into his neck.

"I have no fucking intention of retracting anything, you piece of shit," Draco cursed. "Go ahead and off me if you want. I told you that I won't stop until you are chucked from the League and I meant it." His heart was beating like a bass drum, and he tried to reach for his wand.

"_Immobulus_," he chanted and Draco froze, unable to move, unable to even blink. He was a sitting duck, lying on the pavement like road kill. "No?" Rip said and he kicked him, hard in the ribs. "You sure?" he asked again, and he gave Draco another swift kick to the ribs. He heard something crack and he groaned but no sound came out. "I think you'll change your mind soon enough," he said and then he jumped in the air and with two feet, he landed on Draco's leg. In his immobilized state, he couldn't even scream as he heard his leg snap like a twig. In his head he was screaming out in excruciating agony. "Make the retraction or it won't just be _you_ that I'll be gunning for. Yeah, I've been watching you, keeping up with you…Harry Potter now is it? You always were attracted to fame. Just like the needy, clinger-on that you are. Be a shame if something were to happen to the savior of the wizarding world, wouldn't it? I'll leave you to think about that," he said and then he released Draco from the freezing spell.

"I'll kill you, Rip," he shouted and he raised his trembling hand and pointed his wand. "_Avada Kedavra_!" His shot missed and hit a lamppost instead as it exploded. He winced in pain. He was on the street in muggle London. He had to get home. If only he could apparrate. He crawled on his stomach, to a muggle rubbish bin, where he strained to pull himself up. He was only going to get one shot at apparrating, and he knew that, as he forced himself to stand on his broken leg, his screams echoing as he turned and _popped_ away. He found himself in his living room and he immediately collapsed as his world faded to black.

~~~0~~~

I said my goodbyes to Ron, and then I set off for Draco's flat. I was smiling from ear to ear at the thought of spending the evening with the blond. He'd said he wanted to stay in rather than go out, as I had offered to take him to the cinema. I owed him that much. I skipped two steps at a time as I made my way up the stairs that led to his penthouse, and then I eagerly knocked at the door. Pansy appeared in the doorway, wand in hand. She looked relieved to see me as her expression softened. I watched as she stuck her head out the door as if making sure the coast was clear. Then she hurriedly waved me inside. "What's wrong?" I asked, sensing her fear. She dead bolted the door and chained the lock and then cast a security enchantment over it. It seemed like overkill, something was definitely wrong. That's when I heard his moaning and I raced into the living room.

Draco was lying on the floor and I dropped to my knees when I saw him. "Draco, what happened? Who did this to you?" I felt a lump the size of a bezoar in my throat. His face was bruised, his lip cut open just like the first time I'd followed him to his flat and had to use my magic to fight off his attacker. He was pale and his breaths were coming in shallow gasps.

"He showed up just before you did. It was that Rip fucker, I just know it was," Pansy said, wracked with worry.

"He needs a Healer. Pansy, summon St. Mungo's. Tell them that Harry Potter is making the request." Pansy nodded and then began to scrawl something down on a parchment.

~~~0~~~

It was an hour later that the Healer finally exited the bedroom, where she worked on Draco. "Three broken ribs, a broken wrist and femur, not to mention multiple cuts and contusions. Whoever did this to Mr. Malfoy, is a menace to society. I'd like to send the Aurors over to interview him. It's my duty to do so when someone is roughed up this badly. Do you have any qualms over that?" the Healer asked, eying me suspiciously. _Did she actually think that I was the one to do this to Draco? _

"Absolutely. I want the arsehole caught as much as anyone," I fired back. Her face relaxed at that.

"He's resting now, but I've sent word to the Ministry and an Auror will be here tomorrow to take his statement. The healing regiment I used may cause him some discomfort and pain, so I've prescribed a draught to help with the pain. The bones will heal in five days' time. Can someone care for him, or do I need to have him admitted to St. Mungo's?" she asked and both Pansy and I looked at each other.

"We'll take care of him," Pansy piped in and I nodded. I would have to tell Oliver that I needed a few days off. I had a match on Saturday, and I knew I'd have to play, but there was no way I was leaving Draco in his time of need.

~~~0~~~

"What do you know about this Ripper bloke?" I asked and Pansy appeared nervous when she dropped her tea, the cup smashing against the kitchen floor of the penthouse.

"I really think you should ask Draco about that."

"Oh I intend to, but we both know that Draco isn't always so forthcoming. He needs help, Pansy," I said, in hopes that the witch would let down her guard. "I mean, you saw what he did to him. I can help. Shit, I beat Voldemort, I'm not afraid of any bloody Bulgarian Seeker out for revenge."

"Merlin, if Draco knew I was telling you, he might chuck me from here. I've already lost Blaise, at least for the time being, so if you tell Draco that I told you and he chucks me as a friend, then just know Harry Potter, that I will be boyfriendless, friendless and homeless and all while pregnant," she said with a serious expression.

"I won't tell him you told me anything," I assured.

"Better not, and I mean that," she warned. "Alright, well, after the war the Malfoy name was quite shite, mine was too, as was Blaise's, but anyways," she rambled. "Draco decided that he was going to improve his standing in the wizarding community. He thought he was good enough to play Quidditch. Unfortunately, the only team that was trying out Seekers that year was in Bulgaria, so he went there. Viktor Krum was retiring in order to start a family, so they were looking to replace him."

"Draco tried out as Seeker for Bulgaria? I never knew that."

"Yeah, well he did. Carlton Rip was also trying out, and he and Draco became fast friends, a little too fast if you get my drift," she said and she winked. I felt a burning rage begin to slowly bubble to the surface. _He dated the Ripper?_ "I guess the coach said that it was down to two potential draft picks, Draco and Rip. One of them would get the position. He couldn't decide, so he had them compete against each other in a mock match, where Draco sustained an injury so _bad_ that the coach told him he would never again play Quidditch. The position went to the jackarse who is now referred to as The Ripper."

"That's heartbreaking. I mean, Draco was always a decent Seeker, I just got lucky most of the time that I played against him."

"Well, he had gotten quite a bit better. He was really serious about making a go of it, and the rumor around the Bulgarian locker room back then was that Draco was going to get the nod, _not_ Rip."

"I heard Blaise tell Draco that it was rubbish what he did to him and also to the Seeker from Ireland, who is off now for an entire season."

"He's off for life." My eyes bulged at hearing Pansy say that. "Yeah, he ended his career. The Irish have to find a new Seeker. The papers haven't found out yet. Draco is keeping it hush hush, so that the family has time to deal. It will come out soon enough though, as Ireland will be looking for a new Seeker," Pansy said and then she ran to the sink and prompty lost her lunch. I just stood there, uncomfortably, not knowing what to do. I think I'd heard of women having something called morning sickness, but it was none of my business.

"I hope you feel better," I finally said when she'd finished spewing her guts over the sink. She turned on the tap and let the water wash it down, looking a fair bit green around the gills. "O'Grady was hit with a stealth jinx from the Ripper's wand. Are you saying that he did this to Draco as well, and that's why Draco never played Quidditch?"

"Fast on the uptake, Potter," Pansy snorted.

"That's bloody horrible," and it _was_. I felt sick just hearing it. Draco's dream was to be a Seeker, something that he almost attained, but would never have? Merlin, all the times I talked about Quidditch around him, and then him having to watch me play, the same bloke who bested him on the pitch at every damn game we ever had against each other back at Hogwarts (though it was always close). I wanted to vomit too, but Pansy seemed to have dibs on that.

"He cast _Sectumsempra_ on Draco in Bulgaria recently and then attacked him again tonight. I'm sure it was him, even if Draco was too fucked up to tell us before the Healer arrived. I'm really afraid for him. So what are you going to do?" _That was a good question, what was I going to do now that I knew? I knew what I wanted to do to him, but that came with a life sentence in Azkaban._

~~~0~~~

The sheet was draped around his bare chest and he was sleeping. I pulled back the satiny sheet and peered down at the black and blue marks that fanned out across his chest and abdomen. His left leg was swollen where the arse must have stomped on his leg. It was notable by the shoe prints he left. I felt my magic flare and a picture frame fell from the wall. How Draco managed to apparrate in the state he was in was a wonder to me, but I was damned glad that he had. I felt like shit looking at him. Shit, because he made me feel safe. He eased my panic attacks and took care of me through my episode, and just made me feel safe just in his presence. I on the other hand, had allowed this to happen to him. I should have followed him after the twat injured his arm. What was I thinking? I should have been there for him and then none of this would have happened.

"You going to sit there and gape, or are you going to get me a bloody pain reliever," Draco said suddenly and I looked down to see that his eyes were open and that he was staring up at me.

"Yeah, yeah babe," I said as I reached for the draught that the Healer had left and passed it to him. "Do you need an extra pillow? I'm going to make you some lunch and then—"

"Kiss me," he said. "And just… lay with me." The way he said was sad, as if he was battling some inner turmoil within and that his outside wounds were small in comparison. I leaned down and kissed his soft lips and then I slid in next to him and with gentle and careful arms I wrapped him in a hug.

"Whatever you're going through, we will get through it together. You know that right? You just have to let me in, Draco. No more secrets."

Review!?


	9. Slytherin Rules

**Chapter Nine**

I think he was about to tell me. Of course I don't know that for certain since we were interrupted by Pansy, who flung open the door and announced that an Auror was there to speak to Draco. She looked frightened, and then it dawned on me that a former Slytherin, one whose family was on the wrong side of the war, probably found Aurors intimidating and possibly even frightening. "Give us just a second, alright? If the Auror gives you any grief just tell him that I'm in here with Draco and that he needs a minute before being interviewed," I said and Pansy nodded. "Draco, I think you should tell the Auror everything. I'll be here for support," I soothed and I squeezed his hand.

"Yeah, I'll tell them, but it won't matter. The Ministry is protecting Rip, and let's face it, nobody is going to go out of their way to help a Malfoy," Draco said with a deflated expression.

"You're wrong, Draco. Just tell the Auror everything," I said and then I paced to the door and opened it. I was in a mild state of shock when I saw Ron standing there. I'd forgotten that he even was an Auror. I vaguely remembered him talking about Auror training two or three years previously, and he did on occasion blather on about work, but back then I was in a stupor and it more or less went in one ear and out the other. "Ron, surprised they sent you," I said and I ushered him into Draco's bedroom. He looked uncomfortable, and I was pretty sure that being in Draco's room had a lot to do with it. It probably wasn't on his bucket list of top things to do in life, but he made his pleasantries to me and then cleared his throat to speak.

"Well let's get this over with," Ron said nervously. "Malfoy, if you could give me a rundown of what happened, who did this to you and where the offense occurred." At that, Ron pulled out his bewitched quill and parchment and it started to scribble down everything Draco said, as part of the official record.

"This is awkward," Draco said and I bit my lip. He wasn't wrong about that. I felt extremely awkward too. Telling Ron that I was sleeping with Draco was one thing, but him seeing us together was quite another beast altogether. Still, I'd made a promise to the blond, so I laced my fingers in his and prodded him to tell his story.

"Is for me too, Malfoy. Let's just do this alright?" Ron muttered.

"Well, I'd just left the video store and I was making my way home," Draco said but Ron cut him off.

"What's a video store and where was it located?" I rolled my eyes, but then remembered that I was dealing with two purebloods. What surprised me though was that Draco of all people would be in a muggle, video store to begin with.

"It's a muggle thing. Harry likes movies, so I wanted to purchase some, that along with some device that is used to play them. So I did." Ron nodded as the automatic quill continued to write.

"You did that for me?" I said, surprised and smiling like a love-struck idiot. Without a single thought that Ron was in the room, I unconsciously raked a hand through Draco's silky hair.

"Don't paint me out to be a Saint, Potter. I thought it would get me laid," he said with a smirk and I felt my cheeks flush.

"Blimey," Ron mumbled, his face turning beat red. "Strike that bit from the record," he ordered the quill.

"Thanks, Ron," I replied, embarrassed.

"My arms were loaded down with electronics and movies and Carlton Rip hit me from behind."

"The Ripper, the Bulgarian Quidditch star?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Draco said through gritted teeth.

"Go on, Malfoy."

"He hit me with _Immobulus_, and then he beat the tar out of me. Not much else to say."

"What provoked him to do this?" Ron asked accusingly.

"Ron, Draco is innocent here," I defended.

"Harry, I'm doing my job. Off the record though, I bloody despise that bloke. He took out my favorite player, Derek O'Grady-I mean favorite aside from you Harry." I nodded when I realized that Ron wasn't after Draco, or trying to pin something on him.

"We have a history," Draco said and I was sort of glad that Ron pressed him for the information, because it saved me having to do it. He came clean, with all of it. At least all of what Pansy had told me. His eyes were misty by the time that he was finished divulging his account of the story. Apparently, Draco had given a scathing account of the Ripper to the Paris papers. Since Paris had just lost to Bulgaria, they were only too happy to put a negative slant on the duplicitous, Quidditch star, and his reputation had taken several knocks.

"Well, that establishes a motive, which makes the case against him a lot easier now."

"Well that's good," I said and I squeezed Draco's hand. I wanted to hold him, kiss him, just do anything to make him feel better right at that moment, but my hands were tied with Ron in the room.

"Yeah, but it's not. You see, the crime was committed in muggle London, which is technically out of our jurisdiction. The only reason I was even able to take a statement from Malfoy is the fact that the Healer visited him here, rather than at St. Mungo's. We're in a gray area with this," Ron said. "I can take this to the Head Auror, but he's probably going to chuck it out. Our record with getting Azkaban convictions for crimes committed in the muggle world is crap, Harry."

"What difference does it make? He's a criminal. The hex he threw at Draco in Bulgaria should be enough to lock him away for a year at least," I argued.

"Yeah, except there were no witnesses, nobody that was willing to finger the Ripper at least, not in his native country. It would be his word against Malfoy's. I'm sorry," Ron said and he frowned. "I'm going to submit an order for protection though, just in case he comes back to finish the job. That's pretty standard procedure."

"Protection? Are you saying—No," Draco said and he shook his head.

"Yeah, it means I'm going to be spending more time with you than I ever wanted to," Ron said and he gulped.

"Bloody hell, give me a fucking break. I can take care of myself! My hands were full and he got me from behind. I couldn't retrieve my wand fast enough, but that won't happen again."

"No, Draco, he's right. Say he does come back? With Ron here we would have eyewitness testimony from an Auror, one who is in excellent standing with the wizarding community. Thanks Ron," I said and I reached out and clapped him on the back. He didn't look enthused though, and I couldn't blame him. Draco too had the look of disgust playing over his face.

~~~0~~~

I asked Draco if it would be alright if I showed Ron the downstairs, the room where Draco had his Quidditch shrine, since it appeared that Ron was going to be bunking at the penthouse, at least for a few days, so I thought I'd give him the tour. Ron gaped when he saw Draco's collection. It was the same reaction that I had when I first saw it. "That's really bum luck what happened to Malfoy."

"Which part?" I asked.

"All of it, but mostly you know, losing out on the position after he'd worked for it. He looked pretty messed up over that, didn't he?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. I'm debating upon whether or not I should quit Quidditch. I feel like it's the right thing to do. If he's raw about the crap hand he was dealt at the hands of Carlton Rip, then I don't want it to appear, eh, you know, in your face sort of thing with playing Quidditch."

"Didn't you say that it was him who got you to play in the first place?" Ron asked and I shrugged but nodded. "Seems he wants you to play, besides, it's good for you."

"I don't know Ron. It doesn't feel right to play. Not now." _I'm falling for him. I think he might be the one._ That was something that was still hard to admit. The more I admitted it to myself, the stronger I felt about it. Of course I didn't know if Draco felt the same way. "I don't want to hurt him by playing."

"You're daft," Ron said and my eyes bulged. Ron never made judgments about me. At least if he did, he kept them to himself for the most part, but his statement was blunt.

"Pardon me?" I said angrily and I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, Harry. I mean, look around you. Look at this bloody collection! This is the collection of a wizard who loves the game of Quidditch. It's bigger than him, can't you see that? I'd bet that he sees that," Ron said with vigor.

"He's right," Draco said, leaning against the rail of the spiral staircase. I immediately flew to his side where I looped an arm around him and helped him down the stairs. I propped him up on the loveseat across from the pool table and stuffed a pillow behind his back. "I love watching you play, Harry. I also love my job. I got over all that Seeker shit ages ago. I'm good at what I do. I can spot talent. I have an eye for it, and you are the best I've ever seen."

"See," Ron said smiling as he folded his arms.

"You think I'm the best?" I said, embarrassed.

"I do," Draco said. "I also want to see you beat the snot out of the Ripper, and I can help you to do that. I know his tricks better than anyone else."

~~~0~~~

I prepared lunch, roast beef sandwiches on rye for both the blond and the redhead, and then I fussed over Draco, which he pretended annoyed him, but I knew that he secretly liked it. I'd promised Ron that I would pay a visit to Hermione, and then I had something else that I had to do. I knew Draco wouldn't approve, or that he would worry, but I wanted to pick a fight with The Ripper. If the _Paris Poltergeist_ interview angered Rip that much, then I intended to take it one step further. At least then he'd be furious with me and not with Draco. I couldn't chance him going after him again, so I had a plan, one that involved the _Daily Prophet_. I'd just taunt him a bit in the press. "Don't kill each other whilst I'm gone," I said, eying both Draco and Ron. I leaned over and snogged Draco, forgetting that Ron was sitting opposite us in the living room.

"Mmm, I have a better idea. Why don't you stay and watch a movie with me," Draco purred.

"That sounds like a killer idea," I murmured as I dragged my lips over his jaw. "Later, I promise."

"I'm right here!" Ron reminded.

~~~0~~~

Nothing, and I do mean _nothing_, could have prepared me for what I walked into when I flooed to Hermione's place. Ron had told me that it was her day off, and to my credit I _had_ owled before I stepped into the floo at the Leaky Cauldron and disappeared in a puff of green flames. What I found though when I landed in the fireplace of Hermione's small cottage, was anything but what I expected to find. It was what nightmares were made of, but just whose nightmare was it? Mine for finding my Ex buried between the legs of Ron's Ex, lapping at her core? Or Ron's nightmare, for being betrayed by not only his former Fiancé, but also his only sister?

"I—er—Merlin," I stuttered. Hermione was stretched out lazily on the sofa and she was moaning. When I spoke, Ginny looked up, her eyes wide with surprise and her lips swollen and glazed over as if she'd been eating a muggle, crispy crème donut. It was Hermione she was eating though! Hermione snapped her legs closed as a blush crept over her cheeks, while Ginny glared at me.

"Gods, it's _you_," she said as if I were poo on her shoe. "Ever hear of owling first before you make your unwelcome appearance? No, I thought not, but then you're Harry Potter and the whole bloody world is supposed to worship you when you grace us with your unwanted presence," Ginny said in disgust.

"I did owl Hermione—and you, look at you!" I was enraged.

"Ginny, leave us. I'll owl you later," Hermione said, stepping in between us before one of us hexed the other. I couldn't stand that bint, just the sight of her was enough to ruin my entire month. I was glad when she apparrated away, although that left me in an even more awkward situation. "Harry, I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Yeah, I bet that you are. How long has _that_ been going on?" I asked.

"I don't know, off and on since school." _Did she say since school?_ I felt a panic attack coming on. I conjured a paper bag and began to breathe into it. "It's not what you think. I never cheated on Ron. Ginny came over to console me when she heard about the break up, and one thing led to another. That's how it's always been with us, it was never a planned out thing."

"What?" I said removing the bag from my mouth.

"I mean, we used to _play_ sometimes, back in the Gryffindor dorms when everyone else was asleep. Then there was that one time at the Burrow when the rest of you were playing Quidditch in the yard. It was just harmless play."

"What? Do you think you might have told me back when I was dating her that I was dating a lesbian?"

"Why?" Hermione fired back. "Did you tell her that you were gay?"

"I didn't know that I was gay back then."

"Neither did she!" Hermione shouted. "Neither did I," she said softly and almost as an afterthought. "I'm scared, Harry," she said and she looked up at me with chocolate swirls for eyes and deep worry lines on her forehead.

"Merlin, Hermione," I said and I held my arms open. She buried her head in my chest and I wrapped my arms around her. "This is going to kill Ron."

"I know," she cried. "I don't know what to do. I never wanted to hurt him."

"So the kids being monsters thing, was all a lie?"

"No, it wasn't. That was real, but I don't know… When I heard you talking about Malfoy and questioning whether you were gay or not, it got me thinking about my own wants and needs. You can't tell Ron. It will break his heart."

"No, I can't tell Ron. I think you have to."

~~~0~~~

I kept my statement in the _Daily Prophet_ brief. I was still shell-shocked from my visit with Hermione, and I got my point across in the interview with the reporter. _The Ripper is an overrated Seeker, a cheat and I'm going to mop the floor with him when we play each other. Bring it on, Stripper—er, I mean Ripper._ Short and sweet. The reporter had commented to me that those were fighting words. I merely shrugged and smiled and then told her to print it.

It had been an exhausting day, and I couldn't wait to get back to Draco's flat so I could spend some down time with the blond. Oliver had been generous about letting me off practices for the duration of the week, but I promised him that I would show up for the match against France. I bypassed the wards on the penthouse and since Draco had given me a set of keys to his flat, I let myself in.

"Just get out!" I heard her shriek and I stopped in my tracks. _Just what in the fuck had I walked into?_ Draco and Ron were silent, sitting on opposing couches, just where I'd left them. It was Blaise and Pansy though who were standing in the center of the room having a shouting match. She pushed him when he tried to hug her. "How can you stand there and tell me that you don't want anything to do with our baby? How?" she said through a fit of tears.

"I'm sorry. I thought you understood. I can't be a father, Pansy. I had such a shit childhood, what am I to do, teach the kid how to lie, cheat and steal? Those are the only memories I have of my father, and my mother, she wasn't any better. I was more of a nuisance to her than anything else. What do you want from me? I'll just fuck the kid up! I can't do that, not to you and not to the baby. Find a good chap, someone who wants kids, someone who the wizarding world values, like him," he said and he pointed at Ron. "I'm sorry. Draco, I hope you get that fucker and you know that I have your back. I'm just an owl away. I'll miss you both," he said and he wiped a stray tear away from his cheek. "I—I got to go. I'll be in Portugal for a while until I figure out what to do with my life."

"Good riddens!" Pansy said and then she stomped from the room, slamming her bedroom door and shaking the walls of the flat in the process.

"What was _that_?" I asked, my head spinning.

"Someone has to go talk to her," Ron piped in. "Malfoy," he urged.

"Me? I can't. I understand where Blaise is coming from," Draco said. I took off my parka and crawled in next to Draco.

"How can you say that? He's responsible for the baby," Ron fired back, angrily. I knew that Ron was still feeling raw over the whole baby thing with Hermione and that he was taking it out on Draco.

"Hey, it's not my kid! I wouldn't walk out if it were my kid, but you didn't grow up like us. We didn't have very good role models. I'm sure Blaise will pay for the child. He's loaded, if that's your beef."

"Harry? Can you explain this to your boyfriend?"

"Ron, I get where you're coming from, I do. I didn't have a good childhood either though... You're both right."

"The two of you are nutters! Fine, I'll go talk to her," Ron said in a huff and he paced to the bedroom and knocked lightly on the door. "Pansy, can I come in?" we heard and then I heard the door open and then close.

"Bet you wished you'd arrived two minutes later than you did," Draco said and he smoothed his hand up my shirt. I shivered upon feeling his touch.

"You don't know the half of it," I said considering the day I'd had thus far.

"Does he know that if he comforts her, that Pansy is likely to latch onto him? She's real good at reeling them in. She reeled me in for a time, and I knew that I was gay," Draco chuckled. I smiled and shook my head.

"It might be good if she does reel him in," I said, with all seriousness. With Hermione's gay confession, the chances of a reconciliation between my two best mates, seemed doomed.

~~~0~~~

I was happy to hear the sounds of laughing coming from Pansy's room when I helped Draco back to bed.

"I was comfortable out there," Draco complained and he winced in pain as I lowered him to the bed.

"Yeah, but you'll be more comfortable in here. Besides, out there I can't suck you off," I said and I shot him a cheeky grin.

"Damn," he said in that husky voice that turned me on to no end. "Help me get these pants off."

~~~0~~~

I didn't know that the one giving could derive so much pleasure in the lascivious act of oral sex, or pleasure as Hermione called it. Had I known that, I would have sucked a lot of cock during my fame whoring days. Draco's back was arched and his hands in my hair as I licked my way up from his balls to his tip. I would tease him a while, just because I could. I enjoyed seeing him climb the walls each time I would flick my tongue over his head and then plunge my head down over him, taking him to the back of my throat, only to quickly pull my mouth away. "Potter, stop being a tease and suck it. Now," he demanded and then he forced me down over him, holding my head tight in his hands. My own cock ached for release when the blond performed such dominant acts. I secretly reveled when he took charge and forced me to take more than I thought I could. It was exciting and I was lost in my obsession to please him when Pansy spoke. I was so hot I didn't even care, nor did I stop. "Just borrowing your wizard's chess board, Draco," she said and Draco moaned when I quickened my pace, my tongue sliding over his shaft and slurping sounds echoed through the room. "Gods, I miss sucking cock. You all behave now. Hey, Ron, we're playing Slytherin rules," she hollered and then she shut the door.

"Suck that cock. Take all of it," Draco howled and he bucked inside my mouth. I intensified my efforts as my own hand shot down my pants, wanking myself as the blond began to moan. Hot liquid splattered against the back of my throat and I came instantly upon feeling the blond's release. It slid down my throat with ease and I pumped my fist over him until he was spent. "Damn," Draco said, his voice hoarse.

"Is that a good damn or a bad damn?" I asked clamoring for a towel in order to clean myself up.

"It was alright for a first try. I'm sure with practice it will come," Draco said and he shot me a wicked grin.

"You mean _you_ will come. Like you just did."

"That's what I said," he quipped, his eyes falling shut and a sated smile spreading across his lips.

"Draco, what did Pansy mean by Slytherin Rules?" I asked naively. Draco chuckled and held out his hand to me. I took it and scooted in next to him in the bed.

"It means, Ron is going to get a blowjob if he wins."

"Ron's really good at wizard's chess," I said, stating a simple truth. Nobody could beat him.

"Yeah, and Pansy doesn't even know how to play. Furthermore, she knows that."

"I'm glad for Ron then. At least someone will be sexually satisfied," I said jokingly.

"Shut the fuck up," Draco said and he captured my lips, as he plundered my mouth.

~~~0~~~

"You sure you should walk? You still have two more days of healing left," I said as I slinked an arm around Draco and helped him to the couch.

"It's feeling much better, besides I never finished that Zero, Zero, Seven movie. It was good, but it would have been better had there been a half-naked, sexy bloke at every turn, instead of always a sexy woman." I laughed. "The guns are a bit redundant though. Wands are much more interesting, with an endless array of spells to choose from."

"It's not zero,zero,seven. It's James Bond, double-O-seven. It means license to kill."

"They give muggles licenses to kill?" he asked and I smiled. Seeing movies through Draco's eyes was fascinating and cute at the same time. That led to a whole conversation about muggle weapons, and onscreen sex and just shit that I never thought I'd be talking about. "I should write a movie about you," he said. It was Saturday morning and I had a match later on that evening, but I was enjoying a leisurely morning, cooking breakfast for Draco and just chilling together in front of the muggle tube.

"You mean about Voldemort and the war?" I asked as I flipped flapjacks on the griddle.

"Hell, no. I'd be a villain in that story. No, I meant how you wasted The Ripper in front of hordes of fans and an adoring boyfriend whose heart was hot for you, but cold for revenge on the prick."

"Yeah, is that how the story ends?" I asked.

"Eh, probably not. The Harry Potter glory ending has already been done. Then he just turns into a fame whore again," Draco laughed sinisterly.

"Not if he were to fall in love," I said and then I hesitated. I wished I could eat my words and a silence fell between us. _You're a Gryffindor remember? Have some bloody courage!_ "But then that's an assumption about the ending, since you're the author of the story. Maybe the fame whore's boyfriend didn't love him and only lusted after him and Harry Potter actually loses the battle against The Ripper."

"No," Draco said. "I'm pretty certain that he wins against that fucking twat. He' a much better Seeker. Better than I ever was, and I was better than Rip."

"And what of the boyfriend? What happens to him?"

"Is this a clever way of asking me whether or not I love you? Perhaps the sorting hat made a mistake placing you in Gryffindor," he laughed, but I wasn't laughing. I stared at him and our locked on stare became serious. The gaze was broken off though when the toast in the toaster popped up, and all at once the moment was lost.

"Something smells scrumptious," Pansy twittered, suddenly appearing in the kitchen. She was wrapped in a sheet. "I hope you made enough for me," she said. "I'm starved and so is the bastard child in my belly."

"Yeah, there's plenty," I said, buttering the toast.

"Oh, and Ron too," she said and my eyes went wide when I saw a groggy and shirtless Ron stumble into the kitchen. He had that just fucked look on his face and Pansy was beaming from ear to ear. Draco bellowed with laughter upon seeing them.

"Slytherin Rules, eh Pansy?" he said and the two snickered together as if it was a private, inside joke.

"Are there any other rules?" she batted her eyelashes and then reached around and pinched Ron on the bum.

"Uh—morning, Harry," Ron said, his face a deep scarlet.

~~~0~~~

Review!? Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming and I will keep plugging away at this story! Thanks for reading.


	10. London After Dark

**Chapter Ten**

"Can we talk," Ron mumbled and he raked a hand through his messy hair.

"Yeah," I said. I had an inkling of what our talk would be about. "Just let me feed the Slytherins first," I chuckled.

"Right, what's up?" I asked as I pulled Ron out onto the sweeping roof terrace. I'd never been up there before but the view of the city was breathtaking.

"You must think I'm shit for sleeping with Pansy," he said nervously and I laid a hand on his shoulder and eased his worry.

"Not at all. In fact, I think you and Pansy make a decent couple. She's a lot of fun. She's rarely ever serious and I guess she likes wizard's chess?" I asked and Ron gulped.

"Yeah, but Hermione?"

"I don't think it's going to happen. My visit with her sort of left me with that impression," I said, choosing my words carefully. "I think you should move on."

"Does she have someone else?" he asked and I froze. What was I supposed to do, lie? Lie to my best mate? Still, it wasn't my place to tell him and yet I had to say _something_.

"She might. You really need to ask her. Ginny was visiting when I arrived there yesterday."

"Fuck, my sister was there?" Ron asked and he looked angry.

"She didn't stay. She left when she saw me."

"She slept with her, didn't she? You can tell me. Did you walk in on something?" the redhead asked and I was taken aback. How would he know that? Was he some extra special Auror with Seeing Eye skills like a Seer?

"I—how did you know?"

"Fuck! I knew it. 'Mione told me that they had messed around before. Haha, the jokes on me!" he threw his hands I the air in frustration. "I lost my fiancé to my little sister. Doesn't say much for me as a man, does it?"

"Ron, I hadn't intended to say this, because it's really Hermione's place, not mine, but I can't let you blame yourself for any of this." I swallowed hard and then proceeded. "'Mione admitted to me that she's gay. She never wanted to hurt you. She feels like crap about it."

"Yeah, alright," he said somberly, staring down at his shoe. "Thanks for telling me." He turned to go back inside at that.

"Ron, you're a good catch and any witch would be lucky to have you."

"That's what Pansy said to me last night," he admitted.

"See? She's right. By the way, who won at wizard's chess?" I asked in an attempt to lighten the mood. He stopped and turned around.

"I won the first game," he said and a blush crept over his cheeks. "Then she won the second."

"She beat you, huh?" I smirked.

"The bet was too tempting, so I might have made a few bad moves on purpose," Ron cracked a smile.

"More than a few, I gather."

"Pansy is—Zambini is mental to let her go."

"One wizard's loss, could be another wizard's gain," I said.

"It could be, yeah," Ron agreed.

~~~0~~~

We stepped inside and the Slytherins' voices echoed through the expansive penthouse. I held my finger to my lips to shush Ron. "I want a dozen. Yeah, that's a good number," we heard Pansy say.

"Good luck finding a bloke who will go along with that. That's a rack of screaming brats, Pans," Draco said.

"Yeah, well I don't care. I think Blaise is just a giant pussy. I mean, I grew up the same as you lot and it was lonely. I don't want to live in a quiet, lonely house, not ever again."

"Suit yourself. I rather liked being an only child. It meant that I got all the attention," Draco chuckled.

"Yeah, and look how you turned out? You're a pompous, spoiled, elitist, gay wizard who is devilishly handsome but who is far too picky. Hey, you never told me, how was losing it to Potter? Yeah, don't think I forgot," Pansy said and all at once I was confused. I must have heard her wrong. _Losing what to Potter?_

"Shut up, he might hear you."

"No, they're outside on the terrace, probably talking about how bloody sexy I am and how sexy you are," she giggled as Ron and I eavesdropped. "So tell me. Was it everything you thought it would be? Shit, you waited long enough."

"I'm not going to kiss and tell," Draco said.

"Gods, you can be such a bore sometimes. Well, I'm not afraid to say that I had three orgasms last night, amazing orgasms. I think I should have been shagging the Gryffindors. You'd agree with me on that, huh?" she laughed. "Ron had the courage to go places that Blaise rarely ever did," she laughed again.

"Please don't make ill. I just ate. I don't want to hear about your bedroom activities with the Weasel."

"You're no fun. I might have to find myself a new gay friend, one who likes to dish," she said. I nodded to Ron and then I opened the door and closed it shut, making sure that we were heard. I couldn't help but notice the way Ron held his chin up upon hearing Pansy brag about their sex. I was glad for him. Me though, well I had questions. Draco and his damned secrets, I thought to myself. Still, he excited me and drawing out those secrets was part of the excitement. I wondered if he'd ever change? I decided that it was just part of the intrigue that was Draco Malfoy and that I shouldn't overthink it. _What did he lose with me though?_ That boggled the mind. The obvious answer would be his virginity, except that I knew that wasn't the case. Draco had dated many before me, and he'd even admitted that he'd slept with witches before he came out of the closet as a gay wizard. So, it had to be something else, just what that was though, baffled me.

Ron sat down on the sofa next to Pansy and within seconds she was curled around him, while I took a seat next to Draco and bit into my breakfast. He was reading the newspaper and then he snapped it shut, suddenly, and shot me an angry look. "What? Were the eggs overcooked?" I asked stupidly.

"No, the bloody eggs were great. Harry, what did you do?" he said and he thrust the paper at me and pointed with his pale, index finger at the article in the _Daily Prophet_, the one where I'd blasted The Ripper and laid a challenge at his doorstep.

"Oh that," I said setting the paper down. "Yeah, I wanted to pick a fight, so I did."

"Are you daft or just plain stupid?"

"I dunno' sometimes both," I winked. Draco was seething though. "Weasley, he has a match tonight. You aren't needed here. Follow Potter instead."

"Yeah, I plan on it," Ron said and my eyes bulged out of their sockets.

"No. I want you here with Draco. I can take care of myself."

"No, Malfoy is right on this one. I'll boost the wards here, only another Auror would be able to take them down. They're powerful, but they only last for a couple of hours, so you will need to catch the snitch and end the match quick. I'll tag-along with you."

"Gods, you sound hot when you talk about your Auroring skills. Who'd have ever thought, me, dating an Auror," Pansy said laying it on thick. "We are dating, right? I mean, I'd understand if you don't want to date someone who is carrying a bastard child and who is going to balloon out like a pretty version of Umbridge," Pansy giggled.

"Uh, I guess we are dating," Ron said dumbly and in a mild state of shock. "I think pregnant women are pretty." Pansy leaned over and snogged Ron at that.

"Played," Draco mumbled and he chuckled.

"Oh shut up, you! I find Ron extremely dangerous and sexy," she purred and even I laughed. Ron seemed to be eating it right up. "Ron," she said breathlessly, "Fancy a game of chess? In my room, I mean?" Ron nodded and Pansy was glowing as the pair retreated to the back bedroom.

"She moves fast, doesn't she?" I commented.

"Like lightning. He'll never know what hit him."

"Should I be worried?"

"No, she talks a good talk, but she's not a slag if that's what you mean." That was a relief, because Ron was the monogamous sort, and I wouldn't feel good if I encouraged a relationship that could potentially hurt him in the end. He'd had enough of that.

"You're not a slag either," I said and then I waited for a response. I was eager to know just what I'd overheard between him and Pansy.

"I told you I wasn't," Draco replied and he turned and glared at me. "There's something on your mind. Just say it," the blond challenged and I took a deep breath.

"Draco, how many people have you slept with?"

"How many have you slept with?" he turned the question back around on me.

"I don't know, honestly. Too many," I said and a sense of shame washed over me.

"Then I don't know either," he said cheekily.

"Babe, please," I said and I ran my hand through his hair and then leaned in and kissed his neck.

"Why is this important?" he asked and he pulled me into an embrace.

"Because, I overheard Pansy saying that you lost something to me."

"That bint," Draco bit out. "Do you make a habit of spying on me? Oh bloody hell never mind, I know that you do." I gave him a lopsided grin.

"Draco, was I your first?"

"And if I say that you were, then what does that make me?"

"But all those chaps you dated?"

"This is embarrassing. I'm going to grab a shower," he said and he shrugged me off and then tried in earnest to stand on his own. His ribs had healed, but the leg was still bothering him. I stood and looped my arm around his waist and helped him to the bedroom. He leaned against the wall as I turned on the shower and waited for the water to turn warm.

"I don't think you're defective or abnormal or anything. Why won't you tell me?"

"Pansy really needs to learn when to shut her fucking mouth. Fine," he said and he sighed as he started to undress. My eyes feasted over his body as he shucked his shirt and then his pants. "Not all gay couples go all the way. You know? Some don't like it, or find it uncomfortable, so they just focus more on oral forms of pleasure." _No, had he just referred to oral sex in the same fashion as Hermione?_ I wanted to laugh, but I knew that he would take it wrong, so I kept quiet.

"So you're saying that all the wizards before me, you just had oral sex with, not intercourse?"

"No, not all but yeah, I guess that's sort of what I'm saying," he bit out, embarrassed as he stepped into the foggy shower. I dropped my pants, took off my glasses and climbed in with him. I didn't wait for an invitation. Hearing him profess that I was his first, turned me on in a big way. He was teetering on shaky legs and he immediately reached out for me and used me in order to brace himself in the upright position.

"Why?" I said and I looped protective arms around him and dragged my lips over his. "I know you liked it. So why wait so long, and why do it with me?"

"Harry, blast! Leave it alone already. I just wanted to wait, that's all."

"Wait for what?" _Just say it. Please say it, so I can say those three words, words I've been feeling but am too afraid to say to you. Say you were waiting until you were in love. Say you were waiting for that special person, and that he is me._

"Until the time was right," he said and he stared into my eyes. Beads of water glistened on his chest, and his hair was slicked back and he looked so handsome. I wanted him right then and there.

"And the time was right, with me?" I asked and I smoothed my hand down his toned abs and then down between his legs. His breath hitched in his throat when I took him in hand and squeezed.

"Yeah, it was. Don't you agree?" he purred and his head fell back when I began to rub him, with long, purposeful strokes of my hand.

"Mmm," I nodded and then our lips crashed together in a fiery kiss.

We were both aching with need by the time the hot water ran cold and we were forced to leave the shower. I helped him to the bed where he lay naked on his back. I knew that I was supposed to leave for the Quidditch pitch, but I was too hot to stop. "I—need you," I said, my voice lust-filled and needy.

"Ride me," he urged, as he lay beneath me like a sex God. I knew his leg was still injured and that I would have to do most of the work, but I couldn't imagine not having him. The burning desire to feel the blond inside me again was overwhelming. I stroked his cock and he snatched his wand from the night stand. He whispered the incantation and again I felt warm and tingly. His hands kneaded my flesh as I straddled the blond. I reached behind me and fisted his slicked cock and his eyes fluttered open and then shut as a low growl escaped his perfect lips. I lined his tip up with my entrance and then Draco's eyes popped open. "No, let me get you ready first," he said out of concern for me. There was no time though. Ron would be knocking on the door soon, telling me it was time to go, and I had to have Draco. So, I went for it as I slowly eased myself down over his engorged head. He reached forward and steadied my hips with his hands, preventing me from going any deeper. "Baby, I don't want to hurt you."

"No time…I need you," I said and then I took him inside me. It burned and I stopped and held still. His cock was hot and when the burn slowly dissipated I pressed down further and he slipped inside me with ease. "Fuck, you feel so big," I cried out. When I saw the concern in Draco's eyes I smiled. "It feels good—so good," I said and then I began to rock over him, moving my hips and his throbbing cock impaled me with long, deep strokes. He arched his back and moaned. I rocked and bounced over him, and then when I leaned back on him and braced my hands against the bed, that's when our love-making took on a fevers pitch. His cock massaged that area inside me that was where pure pleasure was born from and I quaked when his firm hands pushed me down over him, forcing me to take all of him. We both cried out in ecstasy. "Draco, come with me," I said and I rocked over him, my arse slamming down over him in rhythm.

"Yes," he hissed and then I felt his fingers around my cock, pumping me into a mind shattering orgasm. Both of us were caught up in our climaxes and neither of us heard Ron knock, nor did we hear him when he opened the door and them just as fast slammed it closed. I'd find that out later, but at that moment I couldn't care. Fucking the man that I loved was the only concern on my mind. "Bloody hell you're amazing," Draco said as I moved off of him and collapsed on the bed next to him. I could feel his hot semen dripping from me and Draco's chest was covered with my own hot mess.

"We need a shower again," I said and he laughed at me, but then he cupped his hand behind my neck and kissed me.

"Good luck against France, though you don't need it. They have the worst Seeker in the league," Draco said and he cast cleaning charms over us with his wand. How far we had come. In the past, when Draco held a wand on me I was sure that a nasty hex was going to be sent at me, but all that had changed and I didn't even bat an eye when he raised his wand on me. I trusted him. _When had that happened?_

"So you never slept with The Ripper?" I blurted out. I couldn't help it. I had a million questions.

"Harry, I've had oral sex with blokes, boyfriends alright. Not as many as you would think though. Rip and I were young and we didn't even do that. He wanted to, but I was saving myself, alright?"

"Saving yourself for what?"

"I don't know. Marriage I guess. I was young and stupid. After that, I'd waited so long that my virginity became like this trophy to be had and I resented the blokes who tried to claim it." My mind was reeling, and I knew at that moment that my question had been answered. Draco was in love with me. I felt intensely proud that I was the one he gave his virginity too, and yet also frightened at the same time. It was a lot to absorb. "Fuck, don't let that mess your head all up, Potter. You're overthinking what I just said. Your head needs to be in the game."

"My heads not fucked up, Draco," I said and I kissed him again. "I'm happy," I whispered, gazing into his silvery-gray eyes, and I _was_. It made me feel really special. I wanted to tell him that I loved him. The moment had arrived, and yet it wasn't the moment because it was instead the moment that Pansy bust through the door. "Draco, you have to stop fucking Potter. He has a match, and Ron is waiting," she said, folding her arms and staring at us.

"Shit, my match! Draco, I got to go," I said anxiously. "Tell Ron I'll be right out."

~~~0~~~

Thankfully, I wasn't too late, as we made our way onto Diagon Alley and then apparrated to the field. The stadium was only half full with still an hour to go before the match began. I made for the locker room as Ron tagged along at my side. "I'm really sorry for barging in on you. I knocked, but when nobody answered I thought maybe you'd both fallen asleep," he said and he was red-faced.

"Oh," I said in surprise. "I didn't know you walked in on us."

"Yeah, you were otherwise engaged. Harry, do you like Malfoy doing that to you?" he asked and I was flabbergasted.

"Uh—yeah," I said. "We have sex. I told you that."

"Yeah, I know, I just assumed that you would be on the other end of things is all, you know, giving?" he said uncomfortably.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I like it. It feels incredible."

"I know—I mean I don't know, know, but—Harry, I'm worried." I stopped and stared at him. "Pansy gives incredible head. _Too_ incredible. She put her finger somewhere—I've never had that done, not while getting blown, not any other time either. Am I gay if I liked it?" Ron spat and then he gulped hard. _So that's why he's bringing up my sex life and asking questions. _

"Ron, are you attracted to wizards'?"

"No! Witches all the way."

"Do you like cock?"

"No, shhh, Harry."

"Then you're not gay. Just enjoy her kinkiness."

"Yeah, I'll enjoy it," he said, beaming. I chuckled.

~~~0~~~

The match ran a little longer than I'd anticipated. Being off of practice for a few days did affect my play. I still beat the French Seeker with a fair amount of ease, but Oliver was a little concerned with the time that it took me. He was in war mode, and like a war machine, he wanted to win against the upcoming and hard fighting, Bulgaria. He scheduled me for extra practices the following week. I cringed when he handed me the schedule. "What's this?" I asked when I saw that I was to spend the Friday before the big match with someone who was quilled in as 'Mystery Coach'. The rest of the slots said Wood, under the coaching column, but one of them said _Mystery_.

"That is my ace in the hole, Potter. You will train with him, no questions asked."

"But it's the day before the game; don't you think it's risky to stick me with a new coach one day before we take on Bulgaria? I need _you_," I said angrily.

"Trust me, Potter. I want this win as much or _more_ than you do. I got the bloody Bulgarian coach sending me howlers, bitching about the extra security I've arranged because I don't trust that bloody lot. It sucks we have to play them on their turf. I wish it were here. The f'ecking coach is fighting me on everything."

"Alright," I said when I saw the frustration on Oliver's face. "I'll meet with this mystery coach, but if he screws with my head then it might be me sending you a howler." Wood didn't laugh at my joke, he simply nodded and then moved onto the Chasers, Darius and Sheila, where he groaned about their sloppy handling of the quaffle. By the time I showered and dressed I was thoroughly exhausted, and all I wanted to do was go back to the penthouse and slip under the covers with Draco. I'm not sure when his flat became my home. I didn't really ask if I could stay there, I just sort of did. It happened after his accident though, when I just wanted to be close to him and when I worried over him day and night. He would be back to work on Monday though, and that worried me as well. I had to at least consider the possibility that I had a bit of an unhealthy obsession with the blond, as in I wanted to be with him at all times, and when I wasn't with him, I thought about him. I had it bad!

"Good game," Ron said when I exited the locker room. He was slouched against the concrete wall, waiting for me. I'd completely forgotten about Ron.

"Thanks. Sorry I made you wait." Ron shrugged in the way that Ron always shrugged, as if not bothered by it. I appreciated that. "I'm really tired, so, meet you outside the building in London?"

"Harry, I'm an Auror. We can't just apparrate into muggle London. _Leaky Cauldron_, alright? It's a short walk to Malfoy's place from there."

"Yeah, alright," I sighed. My arms felt like led weights and all I wanted to do was snuggle up with the blond and crash. _Damn the rules._

~~~0~~~

It was early December and the chill was in the air as we exited the pub onto the streets of muggle London. Two more blocks is all, I said to myself as I dragged my weary legs across the street. I could almost feel the warmth of Draco's bed and I longed for it. _One more block, almost there. _Ron was bitching about Ginny and Hermione. I couldn't blame him. He had every right to be sore, though I was only half hearing him. I yawned as we crossed another side street and Draco's building fell into view. _Finally_, I thought to myself. "Did you hear something?" Ron said, and he pulled out his wand.

"What? No," I said coming to a stop. I reached for my wand.

"Yeah, it was a snarl, like a dog, or something bigger."

"I didn't hear it," I said and I kept walking.

"Harry, stop!" Ron shouted, and then I not only heard it, but _saw_ it. It was as black as night, with eyes that were a putrid yellow that lit up the night. It snarled and saliva dripped from its fangs. I felt Ron's arm brush against my side and then we were back to back as a multitude of growling beasts surrounded us.

"Do they have wolf packs in muggle London?" Ron asked.

"No, Ron." They were clearly magical in their shape and form. _Animaguses _,I thought to myself.

"Yeah, didn't think so," he said sarcastically. We were surrounded and the pack of angry wolves closed in on us. There were at least six of them.

"Been a while since we've had to do this. You got this? I don't think I can take all six," Ron said and I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm good." I was too. No signs of a panic attack or episode coming on.

"Right then. On three, alright. Make that two," he said when a light grey wolf reared on its haunches and snarled, baring it's gums and razor sharp teeth.

"Ron, Harry, is that you?" we heard her voice and then she fell into view. She was carrying a tub of muggle ice cream in her hand. "I was craving ice cream so I ran—"

"Pansy, get up to the flat. Now!" Ron called out to her, but it was too late. She dropped the ice cream and reached for her wand just as one of the wolves in the pack launched itself at her, knocking her clean off her feet her body falling hard against the pavement.

It was a whirlwind assault and spells and hexes whizzed through the air. My eyes were filled with red and green bolts of light and all at once I was transported back to the Battle of Hogwarts. _No, this isn't real_, I told myself again and again. _This isn't real, damnit!_ "The war is bloody over!" I shouted and I was sucked back into reality. Most of the wolves had scattered, but one had Ron pinned. "Stupefy!" I shouted, and the wolf howled out in pain as he was thrown off of Ron. He whimpered and then scampered away into the darkness. Ron wasn't moving, and for a moment I was scared shitless as I dropped my wand at my side and then sprinted towards Ron.

"Thanks mate," he said and I relaxed when I saw that he was alright. I looked around and was relieved to see that the pack was gone. "Pansy!" Ron clamored to his feet and bolted across the street where the Slytherin girl lay. I gulped.

"Are they gone?" she said in a panicked voice and she clutched onto Ron for dear life.

"Yeah, they're gone. Are you alright?" Ron asked, assessing her wounds. "I hit it with a spell when I saw it attack you. It ran off so you're safe. Are you sure you're alright?" he said out of breath.

"I think so," she said, her eyes wide with shock. That's when I saw the blood that had soaked through her designer jeans. I motioned to Ron and he turned a ghostly shade of white.

"Let's take you to St. Mungo's, just in case," Ron said in a soothing voice, not wanting to alarm her.

"Fuck…Draco!" I shouted when I remembered him. "I have to check on Draco," I called back to Ron as I bounded up the stairs of the building. My heart was in my throat as my feet pounded against the steps. When I reached the top I felt sick to my stomach. There were claw marks on the door, and the black paint on the wood door was peeled clean off. There were bloody paw marks on the door and all at once I wanted to vomit as fear gripped me. It looked like the entire pack had tried and successfully taken down the door, nearly knocking it off its hinges as it hung there, ajar. I bolted through it, pushing it aside and then I gaped. The place was destroyed. Lamps were knocked over, furniture shredded, and the art on the walls was smashed to smithereens. My shoes crunched on shards of glass as I made my careful way through the penthouse. It was dark and I lit my wand.

"Draco? Are you here?" I called out. I checked every room and found nothing and a deep worry began to set in. I opened the terrace door, it was the only place I'd not checked and then I ducked when I heard the killing curse and saw the green bolts careening towards my head.

"_Avada kedavra_!" I heard him shout.

"Draco, it's me," I said after I'd successfully dodged the spell and then I waited, my breaths coming in gasps.

"Harry?" he said, his voice weak.

"Yeah babe, put the wand down, their gone now," I said and then I made my way over to the dark figure that I saw huddled on the ground on the rooftop terrace. "Merlin, are you alright?" I said scooping him up into my arms.

"Yeah, there were so many of them though. Shit, I almost killed you!"

"You didn't mean to. Draco, can you stand? Do you need a Healer?" I asked, holding the light of my wand over him. His pants were tattered and chewed and he had sweat and saliva from the wolves on his face, but he was in one piece. I let out the breath I was holding.

"I'm alright. I got one of them in the leg good," Draco said and we both laughed at the absurdity of our situation.

"Pansy might not be. One attacked her outside. Ron took her to St. Mungo's. Come on. Let's get out of here and get you cleaned up," I said and the blond nodded. I wrapped him tight in my arms and apparrated us to the only place where I knew that we'd be safe. Number 12 Grimmauld Place. My home.

review!?


	11. The Green-Eyed Monster

**Chapter Eleven**

I tossed Draco's dirty clothes into the rubbish bin and then laid a pair of shorts and a tee shirt on the bathroom vanity. "Draco," I said and I pulled the shower curtain open. His head was tilted back and the water cascaded down his lean, cut frame and I basked in the heavenly sight.

"Hmm?"

"I laid out some clothes for you. I know we're not the same size, but I think these will work. I'll be back in a bit. There are some things I need to handle. I won't be long. If you need anything, just call for Kreacher. You're a Black, so he will probably listen to you. He doesn't listen to shit that I say," I chuckled.

"Keeping a House Elf, how Slytherin of you," Draco joked.

~~~0~~~

I was tired, but I knew that the muggles in Draco's building would grow suspicious if they saw the door to the penthouse. Not that anyone lived on the highest floor of the building, anyone but Draco, but I knew that there was clean up to be done. That wasn't the main reason I went back to muggle London at such a late hour though. I wanted to look for clues, before the Aurors got there and disturbed the scene. More than that, I wanted to gather up Draco's Quidditch collection and bring it back to my house, for safe keeping. So, I set about my work. I popped in and out with ease, noticing that all of the wards had been successfully dismantled. That was odd, in that I knew Ron had beefed them up before we'd left for my match. I heaved Quidditch trunks into my arms and then popped home. Back and forth I went, until I'd collected every broom, every snitch and quaffle and every piece of Draco's priceless collection. That seemed to be the only room in the place that was left untouched. Perhaps they hadn't seen the small, spiral staircase leading down. That, or Draco had intentionally led them out onto the roof top terrace. I'd have to arrange his things later, but I did my best with my wand and then I apparrated back out.

The street was dimly lit by street lamps and a light mist had begun to fall. I shivered in the cold as I combed the crime scene in search of what, I didn't know for sure. I guess I wanted proof, something to tie the attacks to the Ripper. I was remiss when I didn't find anything though. "You too huh?" someone said and I turned around and with lightning speed I pulled my wand on the man.

"Harry, it's me," he said in a soft voice and I dropped my hand when I realized that it was Ron. "I wanted to get here and take a look before I alerted the other Aurors. Not much here though, except Pansy's blood," he said morosely.

"How is Pansy?" I asked.

"She's well. The baby isn't though. She lost it."

"That's awful," I said.

"Yeah, it is," Ron said and he paused. "They say she can have more kids though. There was no permanent damage," he said with a glint of hope in his eyes.

"Yeah, that's great news," I said and I squeezed his shoulder as a sign of support.

"Malfoy alright?"

"Yeah, though the pack destroyed his flat. I took him to my house. He'll be staying with me until its safe."

"I don't know how to ask this, so I just will," Ron said. "Harry, Pansy is used to living with Malfoy. And me, well, I've still not moved my shit out of the cottage. Seeing Hermione right now is the last thing in the world that I want to do."

"You can both stay at my house. There's plenty of room," I said, taking the pressure off of Ron. I knew that was what he wanted, but was just too shy to ask.

"Thanks. I'm going to take a look at the penthouse, see if I can find any clues. By that time Pansy will be released from St. Mungo's. She's likely to be upset, so if Malfoy is around it might be good if he could you know, comfort her or something. I don't know, I'm just playing it by ear here."

"We'll wait up for you," I said and Ron nodded.

~~~0~~~

"I hope my article in the _Daily Prophet_ wasn't the reason for the attacks tonight," I said. I felt numb as I sat and stared into the glowing embers of the fire. Draco wrapped an arm around me and pulled me into him.

"It wasn't. Rip thinks three moves ahead. He has to, because he's always fucking someone over. I'm sure he had this shit planned out all along. Don't blame yourself for what happened. It wasn't your fault," Draco said. I wasn't sure if I believed him or not, but I appreciated the sentiment just the same. Hell, he had more experience with The Ripper than I did, so perhaps he was right and that the wolf pack attack was always planned. They did seem to work together well, as if it wasn't the first time they'd pulled the stunt on some unsuspecting witch or wizard. I reminded myself to mention that to Ron. Perhaps he or Hermione even could do some research and find out if similar attacks like ours had occurred in the recent past. Suddenly, we heard popping sounds and then Ron and Pansy appeared in the living room. She was wearing a green hospital gown and Ron's arm was draped over her shoulder.

"Draco," she said and she launched herself at the blond next to me. He held her and she sobbed into his shirt, well my shirt, but he was wearing it. He looked far better in it than I did, I noted.

"You're going to be alright, Pans," Draco soothed. "Remember? You're going to have a rack of kids."

"Yeah," she said and she sniffled. Ron shot me a hopeful look when her tears dried up and ceased.

"And what did we do in Slytherin when we were angry or hurt? Did we cry or did we take charge?"

"We hexed and unsuspecting first year," Pansy laughed through her sniffles. "Yeah, you're right Draco. We took charge."

"Right. So what are you going to do? Are you going to cry or are you going to do something about it?"

"You're right. Thanks," she said and she wiped her eyes with her fingers, smiled and stood. We all remained silent, watching what she would do next. I felt that she had earned the right to cry, but they were Slytherins after all, so I took nothing for granted.

"Ron, I want you to fuck the pain away," she said, standing and facing him. His eyes went wide, hell so did mine. Draco only smirked, as if he was expecting something of the like. "Yes, we will fuck the pain away tonight, and then again tomorrow if that's what it takes. Are you up for it?" she said and she reached forward and grabbed his crotch in her right hand.

"Um—okay?" he said and he gulped. "is everything alright down there? Uh, you know what I mean?"

"The Healer says I'm fine, and that I can have kids again as soon as my cycle agrees with the idea, which could be right now for all I know. I want twelve. Twelve babies in twelve years. I don't want to be an old hag when I'm finished bearing your children either. I don't want any wishy-washy wizard who bails when the going gets tough. Been there, done that. So, you need to decide now if you want to accept my offer. I'll be spread eagled and waiting for you in the bedroom that is located…" she stopped and looked at me.

"Guest room, first door on the left," I said and she nodded.

"I'll be naked and waiting. Don't take too long to decide though," she said and then she marched upstairs, holding her chin up high. Draco roared with laughter when we heard the door to the guest bedroom close.

"Is she serious?" Ron said, with his mouth hanging open.

"Dead serious," Draco said. "That's Pansy. Ask a question you get an answer. You might not always like the answer but you have to appreciate the honesty."

"Harry?" Ron asked, his eyes begging for help as if he couldn't quite process what he'd just heard.

"They're Slytherins, Ron," I said dumbly. It was the only thing that I could think of to say. Ron nodded though, as if he understood exactly what I meant.

"Shit," the redhead said and he began to pace the floor in the front of the fire as Draco and I looked on with morbid curiosity. "What do I do?" he mumbled under his breath, as he paced, his eyes cast downwards. Neither of us answered. Besides, I didn't think he was talking to us at all, but rather he was debating her proposition in his head. After a minute of pacing and wearing a hole in my rug, he stopped. Draco and I looked at each other and shrugged. Ron untucked his flannel shirt and then with purposeful steps, he bolted for the stairs. When I heard the door shut I craned my neck in Draco's direction. He looked exactly how I felt.

"That was strange, but hot, wasn't it?" I said.

"Bedroom," Draco replied, his voice oozing sex.

~~~0~~~

I had a smile on my face the moment that I popped a lazy eye open, remembering the previous night, when Draco had pounded me into the sheets. We'd experimented with different positions and the whole experience was enthralling. It was amazing, and I came hard for the blond. _He_ was amazing. I rolled over on my side, wanting so badly to snuggle with him, but was sorely upset when I found the bed empty. Instead, what I got was a fistful of air instead of the blond, but then there was a note. I reached for my glasses and shoved them on my face as I read.

_Harry,_

_Last night was delicious, minus the wolves of course. I have loads of work this week. I'm buried. I hired a new assistant and he starts today. Good luck at practice, I'll wait up for you._

_Draco_

"No, _love_ Draco?" I said and I frowned.

I yawned and stretched, tossing the note down on the table and then I heard the squeaking of bed springs coming from the guest room and I chuckled to myself. "Put a silencing charm on the room, why don't you," I shouted and then I waited. I grinned when the house fell quiet again. I shuffled down the stairs and called for Kreacher, but he of course didn't answer my calls per the usual, so I cracked a few eggs into the skillet and began to make breakfast. "Oh, morning," Ron said when he bounded into the kitchen, wearing only his boxers. His brow was sweaty and his hair slightly damp. "Juice," he said panting and out of breath. I poured him a glass of orange juice and then watched as he chugged it down.

"She's giving you a work out, huh?" I said and I buttered a slice of toast and then passed it to Ron. He devoured it.

"She's a wild cat," he said.

"You want breakfast?'

"No time, she expects me back up there. Says her cycle is ripe and ready. Oh, and we're getting married later today. It won't be a fussy thing, we're just going down to the Ministry and having it done," Ron said. He made it sound like he was going out for a haircut. "I like that way loads more, so I'm glad she doesn't want a big wedding. Been there, done that." Ron was starting to sound like Pansy. I wondered if he knew that.

"Whoa, alright, so long as you've thought it out," I said but I congratulated him anyway.

"Are you joking? I'm scared shitless, but I'm even more scared _not_ to marry her. She's the one, I know it. I feel it, and Merlin the sex is good. I've never had marathon sex like this. I got to go," he said when Pansy called out from the top of the stairs in a seductive voice. I laughed to myself before I sat down and ate my breakfast, alone, wondering what Draco was up to and missing him in the process.

~~~0~~~

"I heard you and Mr. Malfoy got attacked by a wolf pack last night," Darius said to me after a dauntingly long practice session. It was dark by the time Oliver was finished with us.

"Yeah, it was a dicey situation for a bit, but we made it out alright."

"Well, the whole team knows and we're going to rally against those bloody Bulgarians. We got your back, Potter. We won't let anything happen to you."

"Fuck the Bulgarians!" one of the beaters said and then the whole locker room erupted with battle cries that we beat Bulgaria. Oliver seemed to enjoy it, as it was the first time that I'd seen him smile in a fortnight. I added my voice into the mix, and it was great to feel once again like I was a part of a team. It was a nice confidence booster too, and I needed it, especially after Oliver made me sit and look at the stat comparisons between myself and the Ripper's. We matched up fairly well. I had nagging doubts that I could best him, though I tried to remain confidant. _You're better than me Harry, and I was better than Rip,_ I remembered Draco's words and I took some solace in his words.

~~~0~~~

Draco was swamped and he really didn't have time to train someone so green, but he'd promised Derek O'Grady that he would have a job waiting for him, so he shuffled through his stack of half filled out contracts and picked out the simplest forms for O'Grady to work on. "Here, this is a finished contract, minus the player's signature at the bottom. I want you to just familiarize yourself with the contract format. Fill these next ones out exactly like the example contract here," he said and he pointed. O'Grady looked confused though, even though he nodded and acted as if he understood Draco's orders. Draco pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "I'll look them over when you're done. You can use the cubicle just outside my office. I have a lot of important meetings this week. Clandestine meetings. You will probably recognize most of them. Please, don't make a big fuss when you see them, and show them straight into my office. They want to keep our meetings as low profile as they can, so don't, well you know, don't shout out their names in your excitement, alright?" Draco said and Derek nodded as the blond scanned his face for recognition. He seemed to understand, though Draco wasn't sure. The last thing he needed was for the former Irish seeker to fuck shit up. He was a nice bloke, but he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but if Draco's plan worked then Rip wouldn't be a problem anymore. It was bigger then just one deranged and demented Seeker. Draco had big plans.

"Merlin, Mr. Malfoy, is that who I think it is? Viktor Krum, the best Seeker of all time!" Derek stood and shouted and Draco cast him a scathing look. Derek immediately covered his mouth with his hand and then showed Viktor into Draco's office before he took a quiet seat in his cubicle and mulled over the contracts Draco had given him. Draco closed the door and the pulled the shade on the windows. The last thing he needed was for his boss, the Minister of Quidditch, to find out what he was doing. He'd be sacked for sure if he did.

"I'm assuming that you received my owl," Draco said, taking a seat behind his desk.

"I did. I will do it. I don't like da' mockery Rip has made of my former position."

"Good, good."

"What about the others? You mentioned there would be others too," Viktor asked.

"And there will be. I'm working on it. It's been nutters today with the back and forth owls. Viktor, there's one other favor I'd like to ask of you, if you don't mind." Just then yet another owl swooped in and rapped at the window of Draco's office. He stood to retrieve it.

~~~0~~~

I was a dirty mess when I arrived home late at night. A water main broke at the practice pitch and the showers were cold, so I couldn't wash the grime and gunk that I'd picked up during my twelve hour practice session on the pitch. I stunk in other words, and my clothes were soiled with mud and dirt. I opened the front door to my house and then dragged my tired arse up the stairs. "Double practice again?" Draco asked. I set my broom down and looked up. He was clean shaven and dressed in pair of pressed, black trousers and a white button up that hugged his body and accentuated his toned frame. He looked hot as hell, like he always did. Not a hair was out of place and he wore a woody smelling cologne, one that drove me mad with desire. It reminded me of the Misty Moors. "I want to snog you, but I smell and I'm dirty," I said with a frown.

"Live dangerously, Potter. Come here," he said and he stood and met me half way. His lips were soft and perfect and his kiss was both bruising and fiery, just the way I liked it. I moaned into his mouth, wanting so much more.

"You look sexy in your Quidditch uniform. You do need a shower though," he said and he waved his hand in front of his nose as if to blow the stench away.

"You could wash my back for me, you know?" I suggested and I wore a hopeful expression.

"Sorry, I'm buried in paperwork. You go on and I'll join you later in bed," Draco said and my mood sagged as I lumbered up the stairs, alone. I showered and plopped down on the bed. I was eager to spend some time alone with the blond. It was the only driving force that got me through my miserable day. I was a little disappointed that he wasn't already waiting for me in bed as he'd promised. My bones ached and I yawned as I waited for Draco to finish up downstairs and join me in bed. Eventually I nodded off, unable to keep my eyes open any longer.

~~~0~~~

Tuesday was a repeat of Monday. Again and again Draco blew me off with the excuse that he had a shitload of paperwork to do. On Wednesday, I made it home much earlier in the evening. I put on a movie for the four of us, in hopes that I could lure Draco into a night of snogging and movies. Ron and Pansy were even down for it. Sadly and much to my chagrin, Draco retired to one of the spare bedrooms, because apparently the noise from the muggle movie was distracting him from his work. _What do I have to do to get laid?_ I was brooding about it in a big way as I sat on the couch, alone again, with folded arms and a scowl marring my expression. Meanwhile, Ron and Pansy were snogging like their lips were glued together. They didn't come up for air once, and they missed the entire movie. "Get a room," I finally said out of sheer annoyance.

"Something bugging you, Harry?" Ron asked, tearing his swollen lips from his blushing bride who lay giggling under him on my sofa.

"Not a thing," I lied. "Whatever would give you that idea?" I said in a smart-allecky tone.

"I dunno', perhaps by the way you keep turning the sound up and letting out deep sighs like you're furious about something."

"Don't forget the rude way he just spoke to us, Ron," Pansy piped in.

"Harry, we're married now. We should get our own place," Ron said in earnest.

"Yeah, and you've known each other for like a week," I bit out. I wished I could take it back, but there it was, out there for the newlyweds to hear.

"Pansy let's go. We can get a room at the Leaky Cauldron tonight and then figure out our living arrangements from there. Sorry we bother you so much Harry," Ron said fuming.

"Don't go. I'm sorry," I said and Ron sat up and looked at me. "It's not you guys. It's Draco. I miss him."

"Then go tell _him_ that. He's not a bloody Seer," Pansy said in defense of the blond.

"No. I just got this bloody game coming up this weekend and I'm a little stressed over it I guess. I didn't mean what I said to you both. I like you being here. I mean that," I said and Ron's face relaxed. "Go back to snogging, I'm going to bed anyways."

~~~0~~~

By Thursday I was stark raving mad. The routine of me going to bed alone, and waking up alone with Draco already off to work without even saying goodbye had run its course. Something had to give. It didn't get any better when I saw him in the stands, sitting next to the golden haired, and ripped, former Irish seeker, Derek O'Grady. It grated on my every last nerve that Draco was working with him. I hated the idea of him being in such close proximity to the younger and more handsome, Derek O'Grady, and for so many hours during the day. Moreover, I resented Derek because he got to look at Draco. _He's my Draco, not his,_ I cursed as I flew high over the pitch, pretending to look for the snitch. My eyes were peeled on the blond though, and the fucking twat at his side, O'Grady. Oh Draco had waved to me once before he and O'Grady sat down with Oliver Wood for a meeting, but their meeting was long over and Draco hadn't bothered to look up at me, not even once. Instead, his eyes were on O'Grady.

I flew to the other end of the pitch, the end that was typically reserved for the Beaters. I wanted to get a better look at just what Draco was doing. I wondered what was so bloody important that he couldn't tear his eyes away from the golden haired ex-Seeker, that sat next to him. He was sitting _way_ too close to him in my opinion. That's when I saw it, and I couldn't believe my eyes. Draco's head turned one way, and Derek's the other and their faces were close. From my vantage point it looked as if they were snogging. What else could they have been doing? _They're snogging each other in full view of everyone—in full view of me!_ To say that I was enraged would have been an understatement. I was fucking insane with jealousy and madder than a hatter I was so bloody irate. I leaned down on my broom, intent on making a low swooping pass at them, enough to almost graze the tops of their heads. Draco would at least know how bloody furious I was at him. _How dare he humiliate me in such a way._ He knew that I'd come out to my teammates and that I'd told them that he and I were dating. They'd all asked where I was during the week I took off to take care of Draco when he was injured and I told them the truth.

"Fuck you," I cursed under my breath as I darted low, dive bombing them where they sat on the bleachers.

_Smack_

A bludger hit my broom. "Sorry, I didn't see you," Daniel yelled, but it was too late, and my Firebolt snapped in half, the lower part of the broom falling away.

"Oh shit," I shouted, when I caught the handle of my broom and found myself dangling precariously in mid-air.

"Hold on, Potter," I heard Oliver yell and then my hands slipped from what was left of my broom. Thankfully, Wood caught me before I plummeted to the ground.

"What in the hell were you doing? This is the beaters practice area!" Wood chastised as he lowered us to the ground.

"I—I'm sorry," I said.

"Harry, are you alright? You gave me quite a scare," Draco said panting and out of breath as he jogged up to me in his fancy schmancy designer suit and Italian loafers. His shadow, Derek O'Grady was bringing up the rear, following him. _I'm the only one who follows Draco Malfoy._ I turned on Draco with narrowed eyes and then my hand flew, slapping him hard across the face.

"Don't act like you're concerned for me," I bit out angrily. "I saw what you were doing up there," I accused.

"What? I don't know what it is you think you saw, Harry," Draco said and it was a fine acting job, worthy of a muggle Academy Award. He cocked his head as if trying to figure out why I was so angry. Oh, it was a damned good performance, only I wasn't buying it.

"Potter, get off my pitch," Wood said and in shock I turned to him. "Yeah, go and buy yourself a broom. I don't have time for whatever this lover's spat is. Get a broom and get your arse back to practice. One hour, and I expect you back. We have two days to get you ready for the biggest match of the season, and now your bloody broom is broke. Merlin, why is this shit happening to me!" Oliver bellowed and he threw his hands in the air. His face was so red I was certain that steam was going to start billowing from his ears at any moment.

"I'll take him, Oliver. Derek, take the contracts back to my office and file them. I file from the first letter of the surname, not the first name," Draco said. "Potter, let's go," he said and then he jerked me by the arm and pulled me along for a side apparration. Against my will.

~~~0~~~

We landed on Diagon Alley in front of the Quidditch Shop. I scowled at him and shrugged him off, throwing the door to the store open an stepping inside. "Shit brooms," I said scanning the walls and peering around at all of the brooms that were for sale.

"Yeah, you're right about that. I have a better idea. Follow me," Draco said and I did, but I was not happy about it as the door jangled as we exited the store and made our way out onto the cobblestone street. I had a few things to say about that too, and like an idiot, I did.

"I'm not a bloody dog. You can't just order me around. Kiss me Harry. Oh, get lost I'm working, Harry. Follow me Harry," I said, my voice carrying. A couple of passer-bys looked at me and I rudely told them off. "I can't believe you would fucking kiss that prick, O'Grady. Did you have to do it in front of my coach and all my mates? It was fucking humiliating." At that, Draco swung around and gripped me by the arm, dragging me into the narrow alley between two of the shops on Diagon Alley. He slammed me up against the brick wall and then pinned me with his body. He looked furious.

"I don't know what sparked this childish and fucking annoying fit that you're having, but you need to get one thing straight, Potter," he said angrily with his teeth gritted and his face so close to mine that I could feel his breath on my nose. "I wouldn't snog O'Grady if he were the last wizard on earth. He's a stupid jock! Furthermore, I'm already taken by a spoiled and selfish fame whore, who I gave my virginity to. That means something to me. It might not mean fucking shit to you, someone who can't even remember how many slags he's slept with."

"I know what I fucking saw," I bit out. "Your head was turned and so was his and he was practically sitting in your lap.

"What? You're insane, Potter. The stupid idiot was chewing on a quill and he managed to get it stuck between his molars. I was helping him get it out!"

"Oh, that's a brilliant lie. Nobody would be so stupid to get a quill stuck in their teeth. You'll have to do better," I said with conviction.

"You want better? Alright, I'll do you one better. Fuck you're thick. I thought you were smarter than this."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, I'm in love with you! I wasn't snogging O'Grady, because I'm in love with _you_. I've been in love with you since the day I met you in the bloody dress shop of Madame Malkins! I'm out of here. I don't have to listen to this shit."

_Pop_

"Wait!" I screamed, but Draco was gone. "I love you too, Draco—" I said, but it was too late. I'd missed my opportunity. Again.

~~~0~~~

"Draco?" I said in almost a panic when I threw open the front door of Number 12 Grimmauld Place and dashed inside. I'd ended up buying a Merlin Sleek broom, as it was the only one fit for a Professional Quidditch player. It wasn't me though, and I hated it. I stowed it by the door and raced up the stairs. "Is Draco here?" I asked when I saw Ron and Pansy sitting comfortably on the couch. She had her head in his lap and he was stroking her hair as he read the newspaper. It was a serenely pleasant visual, but it just made me need for the blond even more.

"He's in the Quidditch room. Been up there for a couple hours," Ron said and I nodded as I scaled the stairs and threw open the door. Draco was standing stoically in the corner of the room. He was gazing at the wall, the wall where the Black family tree was depicted. I closed the door and then moved slowly towards him.

"Draco, I'm sorry," I said but he wouldn't look at me.

"Why didn't you remove my name, like some of the others?"

"What?" I said caught off guard, but then I gazed at the family tree where I once again saw his name. "Because I felt like it belonged there. Because _you _belong here. Draco, you left so quick, that I didn't get the chance to tell you how much you mean to me. Draco, I love you too," I said and then I waited with bated breath for his reaction.

~~~0~~~

Hope people are enjoying. Thanks much for the reviews, I read them all!


	12. A Broom for Harry

**Chapter Twelve**

"Say something," I said, but he just stood there, unmoving as if frozen in place. "Draco, I love you. Do you hear me? I'm sorry." I slid my hand over his back, but he recoiled from me as if bitten by a snake. Apparently, I was the snake.

"Don't touch me," he snapped and he shoved me backwards. "I hired a crew of muggles to work on my penthouse. Just as soon as it's finished, I'll be moving out."

"Draco, no. I don't want you to leave. Look, I'm sorry I accused you of snogging O'Grady. I made a big mistake. Can't you forgive me?"

"I can still feel the sting on my cheek," he said angrily. "You don't trust me, and you never will."

"Did I hit you?" I asked. I didn't remember hitting him. It was all a blur. I was seeing red at the thought of Draco kissing another bloke and that's all I remembered. I sure as hell didn't remember hitting him.

"Yeah you fucking hit me! It was right before Wood ordered you off the pitch."

"Shit, I'm sorry. My temper—this match. The Ripper…all of it. Draco, I am so sorry if I did that to you."

"If? As I said, you don't trust me." He folded his arms and scowled.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I'll never hit you again."

"This isn't going to work out between us, Potter. The past is the past and you won't ever move on from it."

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you chucking me? You said you loved me, Draco. I love you too! I fucking love you. I've got the biggest match of my life in two days and you're leaving me?" I felt a wall of tears behind my eyes. I couldn't bear the thought of losing the blond.

"I'll stay until after the match."

"Just like that? Toss me off like rubbish? You love me too, I know you do!" I said, sobbing like a fucking girl. My glasses fogged up and I took them off, forcing Draco to look me in the eyes. "Tell me to my face that you don't love me." Our eyes met and I could see in those silver orbs that he still loved me.

"Love is nothing without trust," he said and then he turned and sauntered from the room.

~~~0~~~

It was well into the wee hours of the night, and I couldn't sleep. Draco was in the spare room, leaving me alone in my bed where I tossed and turned. Finally, in thorough frustration, I threw back the sheets and stomped into his room. "Draco, I have a mystery coach tomorrow, my Firebolt is fire _wood_ and I'm nervous. I can't sleep. I know the last thing in the world that you want is to sleep next to some thuggish brute who hit you for no reason, but can I please just sleep with you? You make me feel safe," I admitted, sounding even more like a weak, girl, one who he already thought was an arsehole for not trusting him and for hitting him. He rolled over on his side, turning away, and my hopes were dashed as I slowly backed out of the room.

"You woke me up," he said in a husky voice.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for that too," I apologized.

"Come on then," he replied and he threw back the covers. I eagerly accepted the invitation as I crawled into bed with the blond. I felt his arms around me, spooning me and I reveled at the feel of his warm breath on the back of my neck as we cuddled between the sheets. Yeah, I had it _bad._ I was completely obsessed with Draco Malfoy. It felt so damn good though, just being held by him. It was such a natural and secure feeling, so much so that all of my worries melted away and sleep found me.

~~~0~~~

I awoke alone. Again. A panic swept over me at the thought of losing Draco. I staggered from the bed and threw open the door. That's when I heard the whispers coming from the kitchen. I padded down the stairs with the stealth of a wild cat, or just really like a bloke who was obsessed, which was closer to the truth, where I listened. Eavesdropping. Again.

"That's good news," I heard Draco say.

"Yeah, I can't believe you were right. I had my doubts, Malfoy. Did you tell Harry?"

"No, and I can't. Not 'till after the match. Time is of the essence. You need to finger the Auror."

"I'm working on it. I'm checking the Quidditch, security detail. My guess is that he's an insider."

"Look for one with a bum leg. I threw a nasty hex at him, one that won't wear off for a good long while."

"Right, good to know."

"I think you should tell Harry," Pansy piped in.

"Tell Harry what?" I said rounding the corner as if on cue. Ron's eyes shifted to Draco, nervously. "Tell me what?"

"I'm late for work," Ron said and he kissed Pansy goodbye. "Finger's crossed, right?" the redhead said and he smoothed his hand over her abdomen. I quirked an eyebrow but Pansy only smirked at me.

"Healer appointment today." I nodded but looked past her at Draco, who was dressed and clean shaven. He wore a denim shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a pair of jeans. Jeans that made his arse look entirely delicious. I wanted to jump him right then and there, drag him back into bed and make love to him. It was odd that he wasn't dressed in his normal, designer suit, but hey, I wasn't complaining, he was hot as hell.

"Draco, before you leave, can we have a word?"

"Mmhmm, in fact we can Potter. I have something for you," he said and I was astonished that he'd accepted and with such ease. I had half expected him to sneer and tell me to shove off.

~~~0~~~

"Did you get a broom?" he asked as we once again stood in the Quidditch room.

"What? Oh, er—yeah. I bought a Merlin Sleek."

"It's a good broom. I love mine," the blond said but he was lost in thought as he scanned the walls, perusing his broom collection.

"Yeah, but it's not me. I flew it home last night. It's fast, but the steering is too loose. I prefer a more sturdy ride."

"That's because you're used to the harder to maneuver, Firebolt. That's the reason that they don't make them anymore. They're rubbish brooms, Firebolts."

"You're probably right, but I liked mine. Draco, about our fight yesterday…"

"I think you should try this one," he said, ignoring my obvious need and want to talk about the state of our relationship. He plucked a broom from the wall and passed it to me. I looked at it. It was heavier than the Merlin Sleek, it's broom handle made from mahogany. I held it in two hands, inspecting the broomstick. It had carvings in the wood, ancient runes but not ones I knew. It was old too and exquisite in its craftsmanship.

"Draco, I can't take this. You must have paid a fortune for it."

"It didn't cost me a thing. It was bequeathed to me."

"Really? By whom?" I asked, curious.

"By my Godfather," Draco said, turning to face me.

"Snape?"

"Mmm," he said cryptically.

"Then I definitely can't take it," I said, passing the broom back to him. Draco refused to take it though. "He left it for you. He wanted you to have it."

"No, he didn't. He wanted _you_ to have it, Harry. He just wanted me to be the one to give it to you."

"Draco? I don't understand."

"Nor did I for a long while," he smirked. "Snape took it off a star Seeker, on the day of the big game between Slytherin and Gryffindor. He wasn't very fond of this certain Seeker, since he had what he wanted."

"What did he want from him?"

"His girl. Your Mum."

All at once chills engulfed me. My hands started to shake as I palmed the broom in my cold and clammy hands. "Is this…Did this broom belong to my Dad?" I asked, my voice quivering.

"Yeah. That broom belonged to James Potter. He got a new broom and bested Slytherin House anyways, so Severus's ploy did not work, and clearly, since you are standing here, neither did his obsession with your Mum work out either. It's yours."

"Draco, I'm speechless," I said, and I was. "But why did he give it to you?" I bumbled for my words.

"I can only guess at that. He was my Godfather and he was astute. Perhaps he knew something that neither of us did. I can't say," Draco said.

"He knew you loved me," I stated and Draco looked uncomfortable with my choice of words.

"You're late for practice," he said, changing the subject.

"I don't care. Draco, about our fight. I—"

"I care, since I'm coaching you today. Now get your arse to the pitch. Now," he said firmly and I gulped.

"Yes, Sir," I said cheekily and I beamed. Spending an entire day with Draco was aces.

~~~0~~~

I was on cloud nine as I whizzed above the pitch, dipping and diving on my new broom. Dad's broom. It fit me like a glove and I owed it all to Draco. With a wide smile on my face I landed next to Draco and dismounted.

"Rip is left handed. Keep that in mind and know which side of the broom he's going to hit you from. He will want to keep you at his left at all times, so don't let him. Force him to fight you on your terms. It's his weak spot," the blond taught and I was grateful for such invaluable information.

"Draco, thank you." The blond nodded. "For everything," I replied, staring down at my fist where I gripped my father's old broom. "This broom, it feels faster than my Firebolt, yet my Dad wasn't a professional player. It doesn't make sense how this broom—well—it's too good for a non-professional player to own."

"Yeah, that's because I had it upgraded back when it came into my possession. I took it to Phineas Fletcher."

"The renowned broom maker? The one who made the Nimbus 2000 and the Firebolt?"

"Mmm, indeed. This was the last broom he retrofitted, before he died that is. He was quite old."

"Merlin, I'm such a shithead," I said wracked with guilt. "Draco, I'll do anything to make it up to you. I don't deserve you. You've been so good to me, and yesterday—"

"I am here, Draco. Shall we start?" someone interrupted my heartfelt pleas. I craned my neck to see the former Bulgarian Seeker, Viktor Krum standing at my side. Flanking him was Derek O'Grady. My jaw fell open.

"Potter, I asked them down here. Derek has taken on The Ripper, and Viktor, well, his reputation precedes him. They are going to train you up."

"And what will you do?" I asked the blond.

"I'm going to watch," he said. "It's unseasonably warm today, perhaps I'll get a tan," he said with a smirk as he leaned back on the bleachers, striking a seductive pose as he turned his face to the sun letting his eyes fall closed. My Adam's apple bulged, and I wanted to capture him in my arms and snog the living shit out of him, he looked so good!

"Do you know how to perform the Wronski feint?" Viktor asked in his thick, Bulgarian accent.

"Er—no," I said, finally tearing my eyes off the blond. _I love you Draco, you can't leave me!_

~~~0~~~

I had to admit it. Both Viktor and Derek helped my game enormously. The Irish seeker may have been a bit dim when it came to common sense, but he was a natural when it came to the position of Seeker. The advice he'd offered me, was good. Viktor filled me in on the Bulgarian strategy, tricks and trademark moves that the team was famous for. I couldn't figure out why he would offer up such secrets, but I feared it had something to do with Carlton Rip. When I mentioned his name in passing, Viktor's jaw grew tight. "Thanks Viktor," I said. "I can't believe you would give up all your secrets like that. I owe you."

"I did not give up all my secrets, Harry Potter. I kept some to myself. You never know, we might play each other again in the future," he said and he smiled.

"Oh?" I said, shocked. _Was he coming out of retirement?_ When I asked though, he shut me down. "I'd love to compete against you. It would be an honor."

"Also an honor for me," I said shaking his hand. Viktor turned out to be all around cool. It was surprising, since he was a Bulgarian, and I'd pegged all Bulgarian Quidditch players as arseholes.

~~~0~~~

It was dark by the time the two Seekers' were finished with my training day. I thanked them and then made my way over to the stands where Draco sat mulling over a stack of parchments. "How did I do?" I asked the blond. I felt like a puppy dog who craved pets from his Master. I couldn't help it. I wanted to please him.

"You did well."

"Good, because I was hoping that we could watch a movie together on the couch, after I grab a shower of course," I said with a hopeful gaze. He frowned.

"We're not done, Potter. I waited until they left on purpose. Now, let's get down to business."

"Business? I hope you mean the sort of business where your tongue is in my mouth and your cock—"

"Not that sort of business," he cut me off. "Here, I want you to use a different broom, just in case my spells hit the mark. I don't want to fuck up your Dad's broom."

"What?" I said in a mild state of shock. "Draco, I'm sorry for what I did to you. Why won't you believe me?"

"Get on the broom. I'm going to follow, where I'll be sending hexes your way."

"I'll never hit you again, I swear it. Draco, I'm sorry!"

"Get on the broom, Potter. Rip is going to use a wand. Dodge my spells. Go. Now!"

I sucked balls. The first three spells he shot at me, hit my broom and the wood splintered and cracked. The practice brooms looked like a heap of kindling as they lay like twigs in a pile in the middle of the Qudditch pitch. "Come on, Potter, fucking dodge them! I'm not even aiming at your limbs. Rip _will_ though," he shouted in fury after the fourth spell hit the end of my broom where it caught fire.

"I'm tired, alright! Wands aren't allowed in Quidditch. You don't think security will check him?"

"Oh I think they will check him. They won't find shit though. He will have a wand though, and he will use it on _you_. Why can't you fucking trust me?" he said and I'd never seen the blond so angry. He charged at me tossing his broom to the side where he gripped me by the shoulders and shook me. "For once in your fucking life, trust me! He will hit you with a curse that will end your career. Do you want to end up like me, a bloody paper pusher, or do you want to play Quidditch?" he spat and he dropped my arms and cursed under his breath.

"Draco, you're a lot more than a paper pusher. A hell of a lot more," I said, my heart going out to the blond. He was inconsolable though. "I trust you. Let's do it again," I said and he looked up at me, and for the first time since our miserable fight, I saw the glimmer of hope in his eyes. I liked the look. I wanted to see more of that look, so I spent the next two hours dodging curses, thrown at me by my former nemesis, Draco Malfoy, the keeper of keys to my heart.

~~~0~~~

We were both out of breath by the time we landed our brooms on the pitch and literally collapsed on the ground. Draco was a wicked flyer, perhaps not as fast as I was, but definitely on par with a Pro-level Seeker so far as tricks and craftiness on a broom. I dodged his spells, becoming better and better as I played against the snarky blond. He would taunt me when his spell hit its mark and yet another practice broom was destroyed. Finally though, wandless, and with only my quick reflexes to block the onslaught of hexes and curses being tossed at me, I managed to avoid them all. "Had enough, Potter?" he said, lying flat on his back next to me where we were both panting. I turned my head and laughed.

"I think I proved myself," I said confidently.

"You're ready for the match tomorrow."

"Thanks to you," I said and I propped myself up on my elbow and scooted into him. "After that practice, I think I deserve a kiss," I said staring down at his soft lips.

"You do, do you?" he smirked. "I'm knackered. Good practice, Potter," he said and then he stumbled to his feet, reached for his broom and then apparrated out, leaving me alone. Again.

He was fast asleep when I got home. It wasn't all bad though, since he was fast asleep in _my_ bed. I smiled, as I showered and then I slipped into bed next to him. His body instinctually wound itself around me, and with our arms and legs entwined I fell off into a peaceful slumber.

~~~0~~~

"Oh good to see that you lot made up," Pansy said and I yawned and opened my eyes. His body was flush against mine and he was facing me. I could feel his half-hard cock against my leg, under the covers. Draco blushed and then buried his head in the pillows in order to avoid looking at me. My heart soared high, so high that I didn't even care that a half dressed Pansy, who was wearing only her knickers and bra was sitting on the end of my bed staring at us. "Aren't you going to say something?" she said as if waiting for something.

"Go away so I can go back to sleep?" Draco answered.

"No, that's not it. Try again," she said glowing. Glowing!

"Oh shit, did you and Ron?" I asked.

"Yes!" she said and then she pounced on the bed, landing between us. She peppered Draco's face with kisses and then turned and did the same to me.

"Congratulations," I said, feeling slightly perturbed that I had been separated from the blond but happy for her just the same.

"What are we congratulating about?" Draco asked.

"On the baby. Ron and I are pregnant. Isn't it wonderful?" It was wonderful too, albeit fast, but then everything about their courtship had moved at break-neck speeds. Something was niggling at me though, but I wasn't exactly sure what it was.

"Pansy, uh—you're in bed with two blokes and wearing only your knickers," Ron said scowling from the doorway.

"Yeah, are you jealous? Do you want to join us?" she giggled and wagged her eyebrows. Ron chuckled as he turned away. "Come back here you!" she yelled and then just as fast as she was there, she was gone, as she tackled Ron in the hall, climbing onto him for a piggy-back ride. Their laughter rang out through the house and it made me smile.

"Nauseating," Draco drawled.

"No, it's not. You're just jealous because it isn't us."

"What? Ridiculous," the blond said shrugging off my statement.

"It's true," I smirked. "They've known each other for a few weeks at most, while you and I have known each other for years, and yet they're married and we're lying in bed pretending that we don't want to ravage one another," I said cheekily and I saw Draco tense up.

"I have that lousy, team press conference to do later prior to the match, but I still have a couple hours before I'm due at the portkey," I said and I reached out and brushed my hand across his cheek.

"What do you want from me Potter?" he asked and he sat up. His expression was serious and my smile faded.

"This. Us. You," I said honestly.

"This?"

"Yeah. Don't you?"

"No," he said, and then he swaggered into the loo where he closed the door. I heard the shower turn on and my heart sunk. How in the hell did I always manage to read him so wrong? I felt his cock against my leg. I witnessed the way his body curled around me when I'd crawled into bed with him. I knew he loved me. What was I missing? I was missing something, but I had no clue what it was. I dressed quietly and then I made my way downstairs. Ron and Pansy were making breakfast. I immediately reached for my wand, just in case the kitchen should catch fire.

"Ron, you going to tell me what you and Draco were talking about yesterday?" I asked.

"Er—I'm tracking down some leads on the pack that attacked us. He had some ideas, which were a big help to the case. I'm closing in."

"Care to enlighten me?" I said, feeling annoyed that the redhead was keeping things from me. It was bad enough that Draco was, but Ron too?

"It's official Ministry business, otherwise you know I would tell you."

"But you can discuss it with Draco?"

"Well yeah, since he works for the Ministry and it pertains to his division."

"Oh, Potter's just upset because he hasn't had sex in a while. Draco's not putting out, is he?" she asked, buttering a piece of burnt toast. I stood and took the knife from her and motioned for her to sit down as I prepared the breakfast. _Bloody purebloods._ They couldn't do the simplest muggle things, and yet I loved them for it_. Damn, it. _To add to matters, Pansy was right. I figured that there was no point hiding it. I was no closer to figuring out why Draco was keeping me at arm's length when I _knew_, or at least felt like he loved me.

"He won't have sex with me. I acted jealously the other day, but I apologized up and down and yet he still won't fuck me," I said and my shoulders sagged.

"Too much information," Ron said and a blush crept over his cheeks.

"Leave this to me honey," she said to Ron and then she looked at me.

"He wants commitment," Pansy said as if it were a matter of fact.

"Did he say this to you?"

"No, but it was common knowledge in Slytherin house that Draco wouldn't go all the way with any witches because he was saving it for his wife. Of course none of us knew that he was gay back then."

"Sounds like an excuse not to shag witches," Ron said and normally I'd have agreed with the redhead. Normally, except for the fact that I knew Draco. Our conversation in the bedroom started to make sense.

"Draco is blunt. He doesn't lie like that. Oh he is perfectly capable of making you believe that any lie is the truth, don't get me wrong," Pansy said waving her hands in front of her face and laughing. "But he's not a Hufflepuff who gives a shit one way or the other whether he hurts someone's feelings. Gay or not he was telling the truth. He was waiting for marriage."

"Thanks Pansy. Uh—finish up breakfast. Don't burn anything. I got to go!" I said making a mad dash for the bedroom.

~~~0~~~

"Draco, can I talk to you?" I asked when I found the blond standing in front of the mirror and combing his hair. He splashed after shave over his clean shaven face and then washed his hands in the sink while I watched. I loved everything about him and I enjoyed just watching him perform mundane tasks, ones that others might take for granted.

"I'm expected at work. I'm the one who does that press, you know the press that you hate so much?" he said with a smirk. "The public expects it. The coaches want to show off their team by having them preen before adoring fans. Most of the players get off on it too as it strokes their overblown egos."

"I see. I'm sorry I said that about doing press junkets. I get why it's important," I covered for my boorish comments from earlier.

"No, you don't. You meant what you said."

"Maybe I did, but Draco, that's not why I wanted to talk to you. Baby, I love you and I want to make love to you. I want you to feel how much I love you."

"Potter, I'm not having sex. I thought I made that clear," he said throwing on a designer suit jacket and a pair of black slacks that made him look incredible.

"That's not it either. This is coming out wrong."

"So you don't want to have sex with me?"

"No, no I do, very much so."

"Again, not interested. If you don't mind, I'm late," he said and then he turned on heels and apparrated out.

"Wait! Shit," I cursed.

"Pansy Weasley, I need your help!" I shouted. Where I fucked up once I would not fuck up again.

~~~0~~~

I felt nervous when I arrived at the portkey. Nervous, true, but I was a man with purpose. Now all I had to do was get through the bloody press conference, which was likely to be unpleasant. After it was all over I would corner Draco and it was then that I would finally say to him the words that my stupid lips were unable to utter when we were back at home in my bedroom. _Blast me for not acting like the true Gryffindor that I am and just going for it._ We stood in front of the multitudes, outside the Bulgarian pitch, and I blinked when the flashes of the cameras went off. I hated pictures, but it was part of the game and it was in my contract. _The contract Draco negotiated. _I scanned the crowd and I was relieved when I finally caught sight of the blond. He was standing next to Wood and the red-faced Bulgarian coach, who had a face like a baboon. The Bulgarian team filed in and the hometown fans erupted with cheers. It was the first time that I'd seen The Ripper up close. He was handsome and built, which infuriated me. In my mind he was troll-faced and he walked with a gimp. I don't know why it was that I imagined him that way. I knew that Draco would never date a troll. He definitely wasn't troll-faced with his strong jaw and his dark silken hair. He was the epitome of health, with a deep, dark tan even as if he'd spent time in some tropical paradise. What I really hated though was the fact that he towered over me. My eyes went back to Draco, whose jaw was tight and whose knuckles were white as he clenched his wand at his side. Red hot anger coursed through me. "Is that Potter? For all the stories about the bloody Savior of the Wizarding world, I somehow thought he'd be taller," Rip mocked me and laughter rang out.

"Is it true that you fathered a love child with a stripper?" one of the reporters asked and I went temporarily blind when a camera flashed in my face.

"It's been reported that you're gay, and that you were arrested for beating your boyfriend up, the Assistant Minister of Quidditch, Draco Malfoy. Can you verify the story?"

"What? No!" I said feeling completely incensed.

"He's not gay. I shagged him last year," a witch in the crowd screamed out and then another chimed in. I looked at Draco but he turned his eyes away from me. He wouldn't even look at me!

"I'm the gay one. I think you have Harry Potter confused with me. Draco and I are a loving couple, who I'll admit have our rows, but he gives it just as good as he takes it," Rip said and he wagged his eyebrows. "I'm certain that after I lay waste to the pussy of the wizarding world—eh I mean Savior, then Draco and I can put our past troubles aside and get on with things. Together." That was it. I was seeing red. Again. It wouldn't be till later when I was in the locker room and dressing for the match against the Bulgarians, that I would realize exactly what seeing red meant for me, but moreover for anyone who crossed my path. The last thing I remembered was my magic flaring up around me.

~~~0~~~

"Don't worry about the fight. If anything it makes us appear tougher," my coach, Oliver Wood said and he clapped me on the back. The sentiment was backed up by my entire team. I felt sick about it though. In the moving photos, the ones depicting the fight, I was on top of the Ripper pounding his face with my swinging fists. Worse was the fact that I had no memory of it. Even worse than that was the fact that I knew that Draco had witnessed it. I knew that because in the last photo I could see his hands on my shoulders as if he was trying to pull me off of The Ripper. Draco was certain to not want one thing to do with me after that barbaric show.

"Beat Bulgaria!" the team chanted but I just sat there, numb. I'd lost Draco.

~~~0~~~

I stood at the mouth of the tunnel with the rest of the Puddlemere Quidditch team, and we watched the gore that was the Bulgarian teams preshow. There were witches and wizards dressed as vampires, with fangs and blood covered mouths who danced around straw men who were dressed in mock, Puddlemere uniforms. It was a sick display.

"Fuckers are revolting. I can't wait to smack a few bludgers at them," Daniel said and his brother gave him a high five. The announcer called our names out over the loud speaker, and one by one, we mounted our brooms and took to the field.

"Hey," someone said from behind me and I turned, astonished to see Draco. "I wanted to wish you luck," he said.

"About earlier at the press conference-Draco, I would never do that to you. You have to believe me—"

"I know. Harry, go win this match. Keep your head in the game. Don't forget to keep him at your left, so he can't attack you and watch out for any wand play."

"I will. Draco, thanks," I said and I stood there, awkwardly gazing into the silver pools that were his eyes.

"Just go win," he said and then he cupped his hand behind my neck and pulled me in for a kiss. His kiss was soft and his tongue velvet as it swirled in my mouth. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end and I melted into his kiss as the announcer called out my name.

"I love you. This one's for you," I said and then with a boost of confidence after the blond's smoldering kiss I shot off into the skies. At the start of the match, I was immediately smacked with a bludger that caught me in the foot. It was not going to be an easy match.

Review!?


	13. The Bells of Notre Dame

**Chapter Thirteen**

When the bludger hit me it spun me, and it was somewhere in between my fourth or fifth dizzying spin that I was smacked in the head with an altogether new torture, as the memories flooded my mind.

"_You have to stop now, Harry," I heard his pleas and I pulled back my swollen and bruised fists._

"_Just you wait until tonight, you fucking psychopath," Rip said and then I heard gurgling sounds as he coughed and choked on his own blood. I stared down in shock at the blood smeared face of the Seeker. Had I done that? I sat him up and he spat out blood._

"_Come on, I'm getting you out of here," the blond said and I felt strong arms pulling me up. "It was just a team rivalry. I don't want to read any shit in the papers saying otherwise, or the Quidditch League will sue the lot of you!" Draco shouted. The cameras flashed and my head was spinning and then I was suddenly standing in the Room of Requirement. "You right? Harry, say something," Draco said and he wrapped me in his arms._

"_Lookout!" I called out. "The fire serpent. I won't let it get you. We have to get out of here! My broom, I need my broom." I dropped to the floor where I could see my broom only I swiped at air._

"_Harry, that happened in the past. We are in a broom closet outside the Bulgarian locker room. Shhh, I got you. You're having a flashback."_

_I saw the fiendfyre snake and it splintered off into a sea of dragons. The whole room was engulfed with wicked flames, and Draco was surrounded by a lapping sea of serpents with tongues of fire. I was clutching onto the blond unable to do anything as the flames rose higher and higher. His pant leg was on fire, and I frantically swatted at it, my attempt futile as the flames licked up his leg. He was helpless and trapped by the raging inferno. "Merlin, don't let him die! Please, please!" I wailed. "Please don't take Malfoy from me. I must save him, I must!" I shouted, unaware of the arms that were squeezing me tight. I couldn't watch, and tears burst from my eyes as I pinched my eyes closed. At any moment I would hear his torturous screams and I couldn't bear it. I wanted to die with him. "Kill me too. Take me."_

"_Potter, I'm alright. Harry," he said and he shook me. "Open your eyes, I'm alright."_

"_No. I can't look."_

"_Harry, you did save me from the fire. You did! You flew me out of there on your broom. Remember? Now open your eyes and see for yourself."_

"_Draco?" I said when I opened my eyes and found us huddled on the floor of a janoitors closet._

"_Yes, see. Everything is alright."_

"_Safe now. That was too close, way too close. I nearly lost you," I cried out._

"_But you didn't lose me." My face was wet with tears when I stared up at him. He was holding me in his arms. My lips were trembling and I was confused as I stared helplessly into misty silver puddles. "Thank you for saving me that day. Now I know why you did, and I love you even more." I felt choked up, unable to swallow and my head felt dizzy._

"_I—I loved you."_

"_I know that now."_

"_I think—I feel dizzy. I might faint," I said. _

"_And if you do then I'll hold you tighter. It's my turn to protect you," the blond said and I collapsed against him. The last thing I remembered were his strong arms around me and his soothing words in my ears, rousing me awake. _The next thing I remembered was sitting in the locker room, feeling numb and worrying that Draco would never speak to me again. Then there he was at the mouth of the tunnel, kissing me before the match began.

"Pull out of the spin, Potter," I heard my coach say and I shrugged off the vision and steadied my broom. The crowd roared when I pulled out of my tailspin and shot off after the snitch when it whizzed by me. But then there was Rip, with his pretty face all cut and swollen. I felt bad, for about all of two seconds. That feeling subsided when he rammed into me hard. Again and again he squared his shoulder and like a battering ram he hit me. He was coming at me from his left and all at once I remembered Draco's words. _Don't let him take you from that side_, _keep him on your left_ and I pulled up on my broom and performed a maneuver, one that I'd only ever thought about doing, but had never performed. I did a barrel roll and then the Ripper was to my left. I used my right arm the most, and it was my snitch catching arm. It was throbbing in pain after the knocks that I took, but my left arm was uninjured. I steeled my left shoulder and then, without warning, I plowed into him, knocking him off course. I saw red sparks stream by me and I went on alert, my eyes as wide as Hedwig's. The snitch zoomed past me, soaring high above the pitch and I followed it up through the low hanging clouds. The voice of the announcer, stating that the game was tied, forty to forty faded in my ears the higher I went, until the pitch fell out of sight altogether. I craned my neck to see Rip, hard on my heels and in his hand was a wand. I heard him shout the curse, it was one I didn't recognize, but I didn't want to find out what it was either. I ducked, and green bolts whizzed by me, narrowly missing my leg. I had to get out of there. He cast spell after spell at me, but with Draco's training, I managed to dodge them all. I breathed a sigh of relief when the little, golden ball with wings darted beneath the clouds and the pitch fell back into view again. When I looked back over my shoulder I noticed that the Ripper had stowed his wand, and then again he was coming at me from his left. I felt a ringing in my head when his fist collided with my skull. I shook it off and pushed on through the bells of Notre Dame, bells that were tolling in my ears.

"Just let me win this fucking match, Potter. You don't know what they'll do to me if I don't win. Too many galleons riding on this," Rip called out to me and I leaned down on my broom and jettisoned towards the snitch.

I was too fast for him. He couldn't catch me, not even if he tried. The snitch fell into view and I was closing in on it. In moments the match would be over. I did a quick check of the scoreboard, just to be sure that my timing was good, and that my catching it would end the match with a victory for Puddlemere. "Please, they'll fucking kill my boyfriend. You have to let me catch it. I didn't send the pack after you! It wasn't me!"What sort of mind games was he playing? Was this part of his game, or was he telling the truth? The Bulgarians were ganging up on Darius, and he was being pummeled by an onslaught of bludgers, by one of the Bulgarian beaters, while the Chasers knocked into him. He lost the quaffle and the Bulgarian Chaser put one past our Keeper. With my attention turned on my teammates, Rip knocked into me again, nearly knocking me from my broom. I watched him intensely as I steadied myself once again on my broom. He had lost sight of the snitch in his efforts to de-broom me. That's when I saw his jaw drop and then I heard a rustling in my still ringing ear. It was a flapping sound, and I instinctively reached up, as if to wave a fly off me when my fingers grazed against its sparkling wings. I closed my hand around it and then with a bewildered expression, I held my hand up. The crowds were on their feet and the whistles blew, signaling the end of the match. I had caught the snitch! Puddlemere won.

It was sheer pandemonium. The multitudes were cheering, while others cursed and some even rushed the field, even despite the amped up security. Draco, was my first thought though. I had to find him.

"Bloody awesome game, Potter!" Wood said and he threw his arms around me hugging me tight as he jumped up and down. My teammates cat calls rang out and there were plenty of high fives and victory chants. Amidst all the chaos I somehow managed to spot the blond. He was standing at the entrance to the tunnel, alone, aand wearing a proud smile on his face. "You're getting a raise. Damn, we might make it to the World Cup this year. I never thought it possible!" Wood said and I nodded as I left my team behind and made for the tunnel. My pace quickened until I was almost running.

"You looked good out there," Draco said and I dropped my broom and threw my arms around his neck. I paused, giving him the choice to kiss me. I still wasn't sure. When his eyes fell closed and he tilted his head for a kiss, my heart leapt with joy. Our lips crashed together as the flashes went off like mad around us. In that moment I didn't care about anything or anybody, not the ruddy Daily Prophet or anything at all. I only cared about the soft lips that were flush against mine, and the hard body that was crushed against me.

"You always look good," I said when he broke off the kiss and leaned his forehead against mine. "And taste good," I added, swathing a tongue over my bottom lip. The blond smiled as a sea of fans eagerly asked me for autographs. "Fancy a broom ride?" I asked, ignoring them. It was a cold, clear night and I wanted to share the night, not with a sea of adoring fans, but with the wizard that I loved.

"We can do that," he replied as if the idea appealed to him.

"Right then," I smiled and I picked up my broom.

"Accio, Merlin Sleek," Draco chanted. I smirked at him.

"What? You didn't think I was going to ride on the back with you, did you?" he smiled.

"No, I wouldn't dream of it."

There was commotion around us as Aurors popped in, but I hardly even noticed it. I was lost in those silver pools that glinted in the stadium lights of the pitch. I leaned forward and kissed him again, uncaring as to who might have witnessed it. "Good game Harry," Ron said and he clapped me on the back. "I'd stay and chat, but we're arresting The Ripper."

"Wait," I said and I clutched onto the sleeve of Ron's parka. "He said something to me. He said he didn't send the wolf pack after us. He said they'd kill his boyfriend if he didn't win the match. Something about a lot of galleons riding on the game."

"We know, Harry. We've been working with Malfoy and some of the coaches in the league. The Minister of Quidditch was running a gambling ring. He was fixing games, and using a dirty Auror to threaten players into purposely losing, Rip for one. I don't have time to explain. Ask Malfoy, he knows," Ron said and then he pulled out his wand and disappeared into the sea of people.

"You want to know everything, don't you?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, but tomorrow. Now, that broom ride?" I asked with a hopeful expression. Draco looked surprised, but he smiled and nodded as we mounted our brooms and took off into the night. I had something way better planned and besides, I was tired of being in the thick of things. Ron could handle it. I was Harry Potter, Former Fame Whore, a wizard who didn't give two shits about the limelight. Not anymore. All I wanted was Draco. My warring days were over.

~~~0~~~

It wasn't a race, and we took our time as we flew side by side through the cold, crisp night sky. The moon was bright and I stopped and admired the way the stars shimmered around it. It would snow soon, and when the blond pulled up alongside me and brought his broom to a halt, my heart raced when I saw the pink hue on his nose and cheeks from cold. I was reminded of how he looked that day so long ago outside the shrieking shack. He was handsome even back then, and even through that trademark, Malfoy sneer. "Come here, I want to say something." We were facing each other on our broomsticks and I reached forward and gripped his broom at the end, pulling it forward. I wanted him closer to me. So much closer. With the twinkling stars and the full moon as the backdrop, it was the perfect setting for what I had to say.

"Uh oh, sounds serious," the blond said and he raised an eyebrow.

"It is. Draco, what you did for me back in that broom closet, just before the match— Thank you."

"I didn't think you remembered."

"I didn't, until after you kissed me, and after that bludger hit me."

"Yeah, we don't have to talk about it though. It's cool, Harry," he said magnanimously. That only propelled me to want to say what I had to say even the more.

"I've never had that particular flashback, not that one and not ever like that. I was suppressing it. I suppressed it, because that was the first time that I knew I loved you. I had never been so frightened in all my life as I was when I saw you amidst the flames."

"Harry, I know. I was there. I heard what you said. You really don't have to go there again. I don't want you to have another episode, not now when we are hundreds of meters in the bloody sky."

"No, you don't get it. I needed to relive that memory. It's the one that was causing my episodes, I'm almost sure of it. The Healer told me that I had to face my demons and then and only then would my episodes stop. I had to go back for you. I was forced in that split second to admit to myself that I loved you. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you. I repressed it after that, and that's what caused my episodes. It was never Voldemort. It was my own stupidity in not admitting what I knew to be true, and that is that I love you."

"I love you too, now let's go back to your place, watch one of those muggle movies and snog like we should have done in our seventh year. You'd like that, yeah?" Draco said and he reached out and rubbed his thumb over my hand.

"Marry me," I said, looking up and gazing straight into his shimmering eyes.

"What? Are you being serious?" he asked.

"Completely." I shifted on my broom and then reached into my pocket and pulled out a black onyx ring, with a white-gold band. "Marry me, Draco Malfoy. Tonight."

"You're bloody nutters, you know that?"

"Nutters for you. Marry me, Draco."

"Are you going to keep saying it, until I accept?" he smiled.

"I want to share my life with you and only you."

"In that case, I suppose that I should just accept your proposal and then challenge you to a race. Yes, I'll marry you. First one to the Office of Magical Marriage at the Ministry, gets dibs on what our last name will be together," he said and he flashed me a wicked grin.

"You're on," I said accepting his challenge. I was grinning from ear to ear, I couldn't help it. I was quite literally flying on cloud nine.

"Go on three," he said and he turned his broom around, lining up next to me. "One," he said and then he took off like white lightning. I could hear his chuckles in the wind as I leaned down and shot off after him. The more things changed the more they stayed the same.

~~~0~~~

It was like Hogwarts all over again, as we landed at the Ministry and then sped down the halls, knocking into each other, all in the name of being first. _Harry Malfoy_, eh, it had a ring to it, but I thought that Draco Potter sounded better, so I was hard on the heels of the blond. Unfortunately for me, while I was the faster flyer and had beat him by a second or two to the outer doors of the Ministry, he was the faster runner and he beat me to the door of the Office of Magical Marriage. "I think you'll love being a Malfoy. Our name closes all sorts of doors," he snickered as he took me by the hand and pushed through the doors of the Marriage office. There was a skeleton crew on duty, but the balding wizard behind the counter told us to take a number. We looked around, noticing that we were the only sods in the waiting room and both of us bust up with laughter. He paused, as he stood there fumbling with his quill and looking for something and then he twittered to himself when he finally realized that whatever he was looking for was already in his hand. "Number two hundred twelve," he called out and we both stepped up.

"Marriage or divorce?" he asked and then he looked over his wireframed glasses and said, "Marriage, definitely." We both nodded. Were we that transparent? Clearly we were, I decided. I was still beaming from ear to ear like a blooming idiot and Draco was even smiling, though coolly. He was always poised and graceful, whereas I was the bull in the china shop, one who wore every emotion on my sleeve. "Just fill out the Official Decree, and then you will both need to sign it." I passed Draco the quill. It was only fair. He had beaten me to the Ministry, even though he did cheat and went on the count of one. I laughed to myself over that. He was still Draco Malfoy, the same kid who annoyed the shit out of me, who taunted me and who I desperately loved and craved. That hadn't changed, and I knew that it never would. I watched as Draco checked every box and filled out the contract, perusing it as he went. His handwriting matched him. It was slanty, but perfectly neat, almost artistic in its appearance. When he was done, he signed it and then he slid the paper over to me.

"So, Harry Malfoy then," I said as I picked up the quill and grinned.

"I don't like the sound of that," he said and that's when I noticed his signature. He had signed it, Draco Potter. My eyes shot up.

"But you won. You beat me here," I said softly.

"Yeah, which means I got to choose. I choose your name."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"You don't have to take one name or the other. You can keep your surnames, it's not required. It's optional."

"Now where's the fun in that?" Draco said and he smirked. "I'm sure, Harry. If you don't mind that is?"

"Mind? I'm honored. I guess I can't call you Malfoy anymore, huh?" I chuckled as I signed the official document and slid it back to the wizard behind the counter.

"If you will both stand on the red line, turn and face each other, and hold hands if you want to. Then I can read the official vows and you should repeat after me. _This is it, no turning back now_, I said to myself as we stepped onto the red line, faced one another and clasped hands. Upon the act, the room shifted and changed before our very eyes. We were standing in the Roman Coliseum, and Draco and I both looked at one another in confusion. "It's bewitched. We had a couple before you. They liked this motif. I can change it to whatever you wish. We have various landscapes, magical or otherwise, or, you can make up your own. All you have to do is whisper it and the scene will change.

"You choose," I said to the blond and he smirked.

"Shall we go back to where it all started?" he asked and it sounded like a good enough idea. I nodded. I was curious as to where he would pick. _Madam Malkin's shop? The Great Hall? The astronomy tower? The Room of Requirement? Hogsmeade? The Quidditch Pitch?_ The possibilities were endless. "The first time I kissed you, it took my breath away," he said and he squeezed my hands in his. "The Misty Moors," he said. _We left the past behind that day._ The scene was not the club though, no, we were instead standing on the English Moors with a light fog at our feet. Birds chirped and violet shades of heather blew in the soft breeze. It was as picturesque as it was perfect. A brook bubbled in the nearby distance, and the early morning sun was just beginning to crest over the horizon. The wizard stepped before us and cleared his throat, and told us to repeat after him.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Draco whispered.

"I've never wanted for anything more," I said with my chin held high and the sound of conviction in my voice. The blond nodded and squeezed my hands again.

~~~0~~~

Our lips were locked and our hands frantically pawed at one another as we stumbled into the house at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. "Bedroom," I moaned and I tried to walk backwards up the stairs, unwilling to break off Draco's amorous kisses. I fell instead, bringing him down on me as our tongues slid together in a feverish and needy kiss. I was married to the man that I loved and it felt amazing.

"Oh my Gods, look at you two," Pansy said from the top of the stairs. "You can't even make it to the bedroom? I'm guessing that Puddlemere won the match? Ron didn't want me anywhere near there not in my condition and not with that demented fucker out there." We ignored her and then Draco was tearing my shirt away. Chills shot down my spine when I felt his hot breath against my chest. He was nipping and sucking and my cock ached in my trousers.

"Got…Married," I managed to say and Pansy squealed. Suddenly she was between us, prying us apart as neither of us could stop snogging each other long enough to make it to the bedroom. She finally managed to pull Draco off of me as I lay flat on my back, on the hard stairs and breathing heavily. "Go to your room Harry. I'll hold Draco back for three seconds and then he can have at you," she giggled. She was clearly taking joy in it, but my back would thank her for her interference later. Don't get me wrong, I'd have done it, _done him_, and enjoyed it had she not split us up, but I was glad just the same that she came to the rescue when she did.

"Bloody hell, I want you," Draco purred as he pounced on me. I laid waste to the buttons on his shirt and smoothed my hands over his toned shoulders and arms, peeling his shirt from his body. Our need was urgent and our underwear and pants were quickly left in the dust as he climbed between my legs.

"Fuck me, Husband," I begged, and he moaned in my ear as he ground his hips into me. His cock was fully hard and it stabbed against my own throbbing wood. I spread my legs for him and then I heard him whisper the incantation and I felt the wanted warmth and tingles of the spell all at once. I reached down and stroked his cock as his fingers plundered me. I arched upwards and moaned, urging him to take me. I wanted nothing in that moment but to feel him inside me, and then he was. He pushed inside me and I moaned out his name. He was deep inside me when he whispered in my ear how much he loved me. It was bliss. I was totally lost in love when he began to rock into me with slow, deep strokes.

"You feel so good," he purred and then our tongues were entwined and he was once again fucking my mouth. I wanted him, completely, and in every way so I flipped over onto my stomach and then reveled in the sensations when he thrust his cock in me, laying his body down over mine and clasping his fingers in mine as his powerful thrusts gave way to pleasurable sensations.

"Fuck me hard. I want all of you," I yelled out and he rammed his thickness into me, giving me all of his length. He pounded his love into me and with each stabbing thrust my body edged forward onto the bed. His hands were kneading my flesh, and he was gripping me hard around the waist as he rammed his dick up my slicked canal. The friction of my own painfully engorged manhood against the soft, silky sheets gave way to an explosive orgasm. I was howling out his name and Draco was fucking me hard and deep, his sweaty chest sticking to my back. It was primal and urgent and wild, and I loved every minute of it.

"I'm coming," he said and our marriage was consummated, in the most pleasing of all ways.

~~~0~~~

I twirled my finger in his silky hair and he popped his eyes open. I was hard again, just thinking about our sex the night before. "Love you," I whispered.

"Love you too, baby," he said in a husky voice that turned me on even more. I felt his fingers move between the sheets and then his hand was wrapped around my cock. "Buyer's regret?" he asked with a half-smile.

"No way. I hope you don't have any, because you're stuck with me now," I said and I leaned forward and gave him a peck on the lips.

"You're hard," he said, stating the obvious.

"Mmm, I am it seems," I said.

"Will you do something for me?" he asked and he reached out and caressed my cheek with his free hand. The other was languidly stroking my dick, driving me mad with desire.

"Anything," I said and I meant it.

"Make love to me."

"You mean—you'd let me do that?" I asked, a wide smile spreading over my lips.

"Only because we're married now, and only when it suits me," he said. "I might let you have some say in it too, but I'd have to think about it."

"You're such a greedy git," I said and he laughed.

"You married me," he said and he shrugged.

My heart was pounding in my chest. He pulled back the covers, exposing his glorious body to me and I licked my lips taking it all in. Being asked to make love to a Greek God was hardly a punishment. It was the reward of _all_ rewards and my heart was beating out of my chest at the mere thought of it. I knelt between his knees and then I whispered the incantation, the one I'd heard him say. His whole body quaked underneath me when he felt the warming tingles. "Fuck, Draco, you look so damn sexy."

~~~0~~~

review?!


	14. Potter Manor

**Chapter Fourteen**

Every breath, every soft moan, the way he would clutch at me, digging his fingers into my back as his eyes fluttered open and shut, captivated me as I rocked gently inside him. I wanted to know everything about him. What made him whimper, what made him wail and what drove him over the edge. I moved slowly over him, in and out, watchful of each hitch of breath from the blond, each eye flutter and each sexy moan so I knew what turned him on, and what didn't. I couldn't ever remember a time when I noticed or even cared about my partner's pleasure in bed. I always just assumed that my random lover would find pleasure in fucking Harry Potter. Draco winced when I pushed in too deep and I pulled back, hesitating. When his expression softened and that lusty look returned, I rolled my hips into him again, disbelieving that the gorgeous wizard of such masculine beauty, the one laying under me, was mine. He was my husband, my partner, my lover. "Tell me which way feels best," I uttered. I knew I wasn't going to last long, but I wanted to please him. Damn, how much I wanted to please him. With gentle thrusts I was fully inside him and he groaned out with pleasure when I rotated my hips and then thrust into him.

"Like that…don't stop," he moaned and I nearly came just upon hearing his words. His skin was silky and I raked my hands up and down his body as I lay over him and pumped him with my slicked cock. It was heaven. When I hit that spot, the one in him that made his toes curl and his cock go rigid, he clutched onto me, his fingers digging into my back. I wrapped him in my arms and intensified my efforts, fucking him with slow, deep thrusts. His cock was pressed tight against my lower abs and I reached down between us and took him in hand where I gave him a few frantic tugs. He exploded over my hand and the sensations drove me over the edge as I plowed into him with frenzied need. Panting and out of breath, I buried myself in Draco and shot my love into him. My orgasm hit me like a rogue bludger in the night, and my head was in the clouds as I leaned down and kissed him. It was a lazy, sated kiss and then I moved off of him and collapsed on the bed.

I woke an hour later with Draco's arm flopped lazily over my middle. "That was insane," he said and he grinned.

"Yeah, bottoming has its advantages," I said and he let out a quiet chuckle. "I'm quite fond of it."

"Can you believe we got married?"

"Do you think we did it too fast?" I asked, worried that he was having second thoughts.

"No. If anything I think we waited too long. I've been severely robbed in the sex department and it's all your fault," he said, hiding a smirk.

"My fault?"

"Yeah, I mean, I laid it out there fairly quick when we met. I was into you. It was _you_ who was too stubborn to admit your feelings."

"Better late than never, right?"

"Oh fuck!" the blond said and he leapt from the bed. "Big meeting with the league coaches." He sprinted for the bathroom, but then he stopped and spun around.

"How did you know that I like onyx and white gold?" he asked holding out his hand and dropping his gaze to the ring I'd given him. I smiled.

"A little bird might have mentioned something," I said grinning.

"Ah, Pansy," he said nodding. "I need to put a ring on your finger too. I want all the slags to know that you're taken," he said with all seriousness. "Blokes too."

"I actually got us matching ones. It's in the dresser let me get it," I said but when I moved to retrieve it Draco pushed me back.

"Allow me," he said and he dug through my top drawer, cringing at a few choice tee shirts that apparently didn't meet his standards. I laughed upon seeing that. "And with this ring, your mine," he said and I held out my hand as he slipped it onto my finger. "Perhaps I should bewitch it, so that it curses anyone who puts their grubby paws on you."

"I don't think that will be necessary. The only paws I want on me are yours."

"Yeah, well that's because you have good taste in wizards. Witches, not so much. Wardrobe too…" he sighed.

"You like the way I look," I said and I shot him a cocky smirk.

"I like the way you look naked," he said and then he frowned. "You took some knocks last night during the match. You right?"

"Yeah, I've suffered worse. Thanks for caring though," I said and I leaned up and kissed him.

~~~0~~~

I spent the next hour basking in the feel of being married to Malfoy—_er—Potter? Draco_, I finally decided. I would definitely have to retire the Malfoy name. I'd never shared my name, and I quite liked that Draco would carry my namesake. I clasped my hands behind my head and closed my eyes, with a permanent smile plastered to my face. "Morning," Pansy said as she entered my room without knocking. She slammed the door shut and folded her arms with her back against the door. I popped my eyes open and looked at her. Her expression had a sense of urgency. "Congratulations. I waited until I heard Draco leave. I didn't want to interrupt."

"Thanks," I said raising an eyebrow. "Pansy, what's up?"

"Why should anything be up?" she asked but her hands were shaking. That's when I heard their voices filtering in through the crack under the door. I sat up in bed and wrapped the sheet around my waist. "Oh, you mean because Ron's ex is here? I'm not at all bothered by that."

"Hermione is here?" I asked and the brunette nodded.

"She was crying into his shirt a moment ago. My husband's shirt," she said with a sense of annoyance. "Don't you have wards? I mean, Ron and I were having morning tea and going over baby names and suddenly there she is, standing in the floo."

"Er—Hermione is my friend. She pops over sometimes."

"And how long does she stay?" Pansy asked, worried.

"I dunno really. You don't have anything to worry about. I've never seen Ron so happy as he is with you."

"Yeah, of course, who's worried?" she shot back in a tone that was reminiscent of a tough girl, Slytherin. Underneath the facade I knew that she was secretly worried.

"You want me to go out there?" I asked.

"Would you?" she said and she launched herself at me, hugging onto me. "It's just, I wasn't very nice to Granger back in school, and what if she reminds Ron of that? What if—"

"I'll go. You're worrying for nothing though. We were kids back then. Hell, if Draco and I can let go of the past things we did to one another, then anyone can."

"I love Ron. I'm not as smart as Granger."

"No, but then none of us are as smart as her. But you're his wife now, and you're carrying his baby. Pansy, let me get dressed and go out there. Would that make you feel better?" I asked. I felt as if I owed her. Before the big match she had taken me down to a posh jeweler on Diagon Alley where she had helped me pick out rings for Draco and I. I had no taste when it came to such things, so I really appreciated her help.

~~~0~~~

When I got downstairs Ron was sitting uncomfortably on the couch, and Hermione kneeling before him. His pleading eyes looked up at me, as if begging for help. "Can't you?" Hermione said in pleading tones.

"'Mione…" Ron said with a heavy sigh.

"Hey 'Mione," I said and she turned to greet me. Her eyes were swollen and red as if she'd been crying most the night.

"Harry," she said and she climbed to her feet and hugged me. Ron mouthed the words _get her out of here_, to me.

"Hey, did you hear the great news?" I said. "She looked up at me with tear stained eyes. "Yeah, in addition to Ron and Pansy tying the knot and expecting their first child, Draco and I got married last night."

"What?" Hermione said and her jaw dropped.

"Yeah, I'm a married man," I said and I smiled.

"Ron, why didn't you tell me?" she swung around to face the redhead. "You let me stand here and make an arse of myself, begging you to take me back?"

"It's not as if you gave me a chance," Ron fired back.

"You're married?"

"Yeah, and we're expecting. Pansy," he called out and I watched as Pansy shot into the room wearing a Terri-cloth bathrobe. She sat down next to Ron and then gave a polite wave to Hermione.

"So what, you moved on past me just like that?"

"You were shagging my sister!" Ron bit out as I stood there awkwardly in my own living room.

"It was only once or twice and not while we were dating. I never cheated on you, Ron."

"Does it matter? You shagged my sister, and just because Ginny ran off with Katie Bell, doesn't mean that you can come running back to me and expect me to take you back. I'm happy Hermione and I'm in love. Pansy and I want the same things. Can't you just be happy for us? Harry too, you know, he just announced that he got married and you didn't even congratulate him. By the way, congratulations Harry. I never thought I'd say it, but seeing you with Malfoy over these past weeks, you really do belong together."

"Thanks Ron," I said holding my chin out proudly.

"Congrats," Hermione said under her breath.

"'Mione, let's take a walk and talk," I said and Ron look relieved to get her out of the house. Hermione nodded.

~~~0~~~

"Ginny's a bitch. I'm sorry, but she is."

"Yeah, I found that out."

"So, then find some other witch who makes you happy," I said as we strolled down the sidewalk, sidestepping the muggle kids who played on their scooters and bikes. We'd discussed Ron and Pansy, and while Hermione had concerns that they'd rushed into it, she had seemingly come to accept the fact that they were married. She was less concerned about Draco and I, which came as a shock to me. She claimed that I'd always been obsessed with him, and for the first time in my life I admitted to it.

"There is this cute witch who works in the Aurors Office. She would smile and wink at me when I'd go to visit Ron there."

"See, things are already looking up," I grinned and Hermione wiped her tears away and thanked me. Suddenly an owl swooped down and dropped a letter on me before it took to the skies once more.

"What's that? Must be important if the owl would risk delivering it to you in the muggle world," Hermione said with concern in her voice. I gulped as I tore it open.

_To Harry Potter,_

_ You are hereby summoned to the Minister of Magic's Office. Arrive precisely at nine o'clock this evening. Formal dress required. Invitation for yourself and Mr. Malfoy-Potter._

_My best,_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Minister of Magic_

"Odd," I said folding the letter and stowing it in my pocket. "How does he know that Draco and I married?" I asked.

"Harry, the _Daily Prophet_ ran a three page spread about you. I already knew that you married, so does the entire wizarding world. News travels fast," Hermione interjected. "I didn't know about Ron though," she frowned.

"Well, I guess that saves me from having to come out the closet, since I've been forced out," I chuckled.

"I'm glad you're happy about it," Hermione said.

"Yeah, but I don't have any formal clothes."

"Yes you do. You were fitted for my wedding. Ron and I figured you would forget to pick up your suit and robes, so we did it for you. It's at the cottage. I wonder what the Minister wants with you?" she said as we set off for Hermione's cottage. I merely shrugged. I had no idea why I was being summoned.

~~~0~~~

It was tea time when Draco pushed through the front door. I was busy preparing supper, as it was something that I enjoyed. Prior to Draco and to Ron and Pansy coming to live with me, I never cooked much. It was no fun to cook for just myself. "Something smells bloody good. Must mean my sexy husband is cooking dinner, not Pansy," Draco said and then I felt strong hands on my shoulders and his burning lips on my neck. I closed my eyes and sunk into his touch as I stood over the stove in my kitchen.

"Hey, I'm learning. Ron's Mum is going to give me cooking lessons," Pansy said from the living room where she and Ron were deep into a game of wizard's chess.

"Hey baby," I said turning around to face the handsome wizard. "You're just in time. I hope your day wasn't too terrible, because I've been summoned by the Minister of Magic. The invitation included you," I said cringing. I didn't know if Draco would be down for a night out, but he shrugged as if it was alright and then he kissed me as our tongues slid together like butter.

"After we eat I have some things that we need to go over," Draco said caressing my cheek.

"Uh oh, sounds serious?"

"It is," he said and all at once I grew nervous.

"Well let's eat then," I said.

I was quiet all through dinner. Draco complimented my cooking and then reached over and squeezed my hand when he sensed my nerves. It was as if to assure me that everything was alright. I appreciated the gesture and I relaxed finally as I listened to Ron and Pansy go on about living arrangements.

"We're going to renovate my parent's estate. It's musty and it needs a complete overhaul. I want cozy, not cold," she said and Ron shook his head in agreement. "We need a big place for all the kids I'm going to pop out. Oh, by the way, I'm having twins," she blurted out in much the same way that she had announced her pregnancy back when Blaise was still in the picture. Instead of stuttering and choking on his bite of food as Blaise had done, Ron instead stood and plucked Pansy into his arms and spun her around.

"Is this not the best woman in the world?" Ron said joyously.

"Well, you had something to do with it too," she said. Draco smiled but then rolled his eyes at me. I laughed.

"We were thinking," Pansy said when Ron finally set her down. "Malfoy Manor is practically right next door to my parent's estate. You still own it don't you Draco? The Ministry didn't take it, did they?" Draco tensed up upon hearing her words.

"I own it. They took everything though, everything of value that is. War reparations," Draco said under his breath.

"We'd love to be neighbors," Pansy said. "I'm sure Ron and Harry wouldn't mind living next to each other either. I mean, they're practically brothers."

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind," I said but then I looked at Draco. He appeared unsure. "Of course that would be up to Draco."

"It sounds alright, it's just, well, we aren't Malfoy's," he said.

"So then we change the name?" I asked.

"I'd like that," Draco said gazing into my eyes. "Potter Manor. Still, it'll take a lot of work to restore the place."

"Work you and I could do together," I said and I slipped my hand in his.

"We would have to buy all new _everything_. They stripped the place bare. It's not as if we could just go down to Diagon Alley and purchase priceless tapestries and rugs. Not to mention the art that was stolen."

"Yeah, so we take weekend trips abroad, picking up pieces on our travels," I said beaming. Draco seemed to like that idea because his face lit up.

"Yay, we'll be neighbors then," Pansy said cheering. "And you can babysit for us from time to time," she said and Draco's face dropped at that. Everyone, including Ron laughed upon seeing his expression.

"We would love to babysit," I said. "From time to time of course,"I said nudging Draco. He shrugged and raked a hand through his silky, blond hair and then with a sigh he nodded. _Damn, you look hot when you do that._

~~~0~~~

Later, after dinner, we sat down together at the dining room table and Draco produced a stack of parchments. I leaned in, curious as to what all the legal documents were for. "I've been conducting negotiations for the past few weeks. That's why I was working so many hours. I spoke to all the coaches in the Quidditch League and some of the more well-known players."

"Is that how it came to light that the Quidditch Minister was running a gambling operation and fixing matches?"

"Yes it is. I had my suspicions, but this is bigger than that. After discussing matters with the owners and coaches, we all came to agreement on which things need to be corrected. There are rules on the books that were written eons ago, rules that just don't work anymore, not in our current day. I listened to them all and then I drafted a petition of grievances. I owled the petition to the Minister of Magic. With the Quidditch Minister up on charges for his role in The Ripper's criminal acts and other violent attacks like the wolf pack who attacked us and several players being put out of the game for good, thus ending their careers, we knew that things had to change."

"Did Kingsley accept your petition for change?"

"Signed off on it" Draco said with a proud smile. "There will be some changes in ownership and roster though. The Bulgarian and the Irish owners were fingered, along with my boss, the former Quidditch Minister. That left their teams without owners."

"The Irish owner too? That's surprising. He let his whole team get the tar beat out of them by the Bulgarians?"

"Yeah, a million galleons seemed to sway him into allowing his team to be put out of the running for the World Cup. Look, Harry, I need you to sign some papers."

"What? Alright," I said confused. He slid a parchment across the table and then handed me a quill.

"Please, sign. Don't dawdle or we're going to miss your little party with the Minister of Magic."

"Alright," I said scrawling my name at the bottom, without really reading what I was signing.

"And this one," he said and then I signed my name to the bottom again and initialed where he directed.

"Good. You are now the owner and coach of Puddlemere United. You will finish out the season under Oliver Wood but then the team is yours."

"What?" I said flabbergasted. "Oliver wasn't in on the plot was he?"

"No. Wood's a good bloke. He's moving on to bigger and better things. All the coaches voted on who the new Minister of Quidditch should be. They all wanted him. He sold the team to me. I told him that I wanted to buy it for you as a wedding gift."

"What? You bought a Quidditch team for me?" I was beyond shocked and I dropped the quill when my hands began to tremble. "Draco, I can't accept a gift like that. It's your team. You bought it, and you should be the owner. Besides, you'd make a right fine coach."

"Nonsense. Even Wood agreed that you're a natural leader, that your team looks up to you. You've done this before, back at Hogwarts."

"Well, yeah, but that was ages ago. Draco, I won't accept your gift as grand as it is. I don't need anything, I just want you. That's all the gift that I need."

"You already signed the contract. The team is yours," he said and he smirked as he held up the first parchment that I signed and waved it in the air. I gulped. That's when I began to worry about the second document I'd signed. I was almost afraid to ask.

"Draco, what was the second contract that I signed?"

"Don't you trust me?" he smiled like the Cheshire cat.

"Of course I do, I'm just a little shell-shocked at the moment. I can never give you anything that remotely comes close to what you've done buying me a team."

"Well, don't start sucking my dick just quite yet," the blond said sinisterly and then he held up the second parchment. "This is a post-nuptial agreement in which you signed," he said and my eyes went wide. _Just what had I agreed to_, I wondered to myself. "If you cheat on me, then the team is mine. Should you ever decide to be a fame whore again, you will lose and lose big. I'm Slytherin Harry. I always cover my bets."

"You're nutters, you know that?" I said and I leaned over and kissed him. "Why would I ever have need for another, when I have you. My fame whoring days are over. I'm your whore now," I joked.

"Yeah, and you will be my whore tonight after the party," he said and he shot me a malevolent grin and wagged his eyebrows. "It was just an insurance policy," Draco laughed and then we snogged like a couple of idiots in love.

~~~0~~~

Draco looked dashing in his Armani suit as we dressed in formal attire, per the Minister's request. Pansy insisted on taking our picture together before we left for the Ministry. It was a picture that I would frame and display over the fireplace I thought to myself as we arrived at the Ministry.

"You really have no idea what this is about?" Draco asked and I shook my head.

"Not the foggiest," I said and that was the truth. Kingsley had invited me to various Ministry functions some of which I'd attended in the past, some of which I'd blown off in favor of a bottle and a witch. He sometimes liked to show me off to various heads of state, like a trophy, so I assumed it was something of the like and I didn't pay it much mind. I was more interested in bedding the blond at my side than I was with any Ministry gathering and it was notable by the way I couldn't keep my hands off Draco. He didn't seem to mind though as we pushed through the doors of Kingsley's office.

"Congratulations!" Oliver Wood, my whole team, and all the department Ministers said when we entered the room.

"Er—thanks?" I said and both Draco and I looked at one another. "You really didn't have to arrange a surprise party for us though. We wanted the wedding to be low key, but thanks just the same," I said when Kingsley approached us. He smiled and then held out his hand to shake; only it wasn't _my_ hand that he shook.

"Congratulations on your nuptials, only that isn't why you were called here tonight. Draco Malfoy-Potter, it's with honor that I ask you to be my Quidditch Minister. You've earned the job."

"But, the coaches voted and they wanted Oliver Wood," Draco said confused and staring across the room at Oliver.

"No mate, we all wanted you. I pulled one o'er on you Draco." The coaches all nodded in agreement. "I'm going home to Ireland. I bought the team. I'll be going against you next season, Potter," Wood said and he laughed.

"And I against you both," Viktor Krum stepped forward and spoke with a thick Bulgarian accent. "I'm the new owner of the Bulgarian team, and I'm also playing Seeker again. I can't wait to go up against you Harry Potter," he said and my head was reeling.

"I'm Minister of Quidditch?" Draco asked, his face paler than usual.

"If you accept the job. Just raise your hand and take the oath," Kingsley said. Draco just stood there, dumbfounded. I nudged him and whispered into his ear.

"Baby, I love you. Now raise your hand." I watched with pride as my husband was officially declared the new Minister of Quidditch. Applause and cheers rang out and then for the next hour I got the chance to really get to know the professional version of the man I'd just married. The coaches all bragged of his dedication and thoroughness and they told of all the little things Draco had done for them over the years, from scouting to contract negotiations to even listening to their rage filled rants at times when things weren't going their way and their players were injured. The whole night was about Draco, not about me at all and I liked that. I sat back and watched my husband in action, reveling in his professionalism and really getting to see a side to Draco that I'd somehow missed. He was accomplished in his own right. He didn't need me, and yet he chose me. I was Harry Potter, Draco Potter's husband and it was bloody great!

The End

**Epilogue**

A year later…

Married life agreed with me. During the week I was busy with all things Puddlemere. I'd put together a team that was worthy of going to the World Cup, and we were headed there. Of course, we still had to get past Viktor Krum and the Bulgarians, and then we had to face down Wood's, Fighting Irish, but I had high hopes. Draco and I had spent our weekends on holiday, visiting every posh museum and antique store in Europe and Asia in search of just the right items to furnish the Manor with. I didn't really care about all that stuff, but Draco did, and the fringe benefits of getting to stay at world class bed and breakfasts with the blond where we shagged the ever living life out of one another had its benefits, so I reveled in our weekend jaunts together. It was like having a honeymoon together every weekend, and it made the hours apart during the week when we were both busy with work easier to handle. Everything was going swimmingly well and with the house renovated there was only one last finishing touch to complete, so I popped back to the house on Grimmauld Place and retrieved the fancy sign from the cellar, the sign that was covered with a sheet on the off chance that Draco should walk down there and stumble upon my surprise. I tore the sheet away and gazed at the stone work. I'd paid a fortune to a goblin that was famous for his stone carvings. It was hand chiseled in granite. It read 'Potter Manor'. I would replace the existing sign, the one that Draco hated to look at for obvious reasons, as it was a reminder of both of our dark pasts. I couldn't wait to take it down. "Time to take you home," I said and I flicked my wand and the large stone levitated.

~~~0~~~

I was mounting the sign outside the wrought iron gate at the Manor while Draco caught up on paperwork in the mansion. When it was finally mounted I gazed at my handiwork, admiring it. It looked bloody awesome and I couldn't wait for Draco to see it. That's when I saw his blond head bobbing down the drive towards me and I beamed.

"Surprise," I said smiling like an idiot. He stopped and looked at it, but he did not smile back as I'd expected. "What, is there something wrong? I thought you'd like it," I said, worried.

"It looks good. Potter, care to join me in the parlor?" he said and I gulped. He never called me Potter, not anymore, not unless he was annoyed with me for something, otherwise I was Harry or love or babe.

"Draco what's wrong?"

"Oh you'll see," he said cryptically and that's when I really began to worry.

His shoulders were rigid as he paced in front of me and threw open the door to the manor.

"Draco, you're worrying me," I said jogging to catch up. "Whatever it is that I've done to upset you I can—" My words died on my tongue when I entered the parlor and my jaw fell open. "W—What is that?"

"It's a baby. A boy to be exact," Draco said and we were both staring down at a cooing infant who was dressed in a green jumper and matching socks.

"I see that, but why is it here?" I asked dumbly.

"It came with a note," the blond said and he thrust it into my hands with gritted teeth. "Found it on the stoop just after you left."

"Found what on the stoop?"

"That—baby," Draco said angrily. "And the note." I gulped and then I took a deep breath and read the letter. It was bubbly hand-writing, girlie for sure.

_Seeker Potter,_

_ You might not remember me, hell, I barely remember you. My name is Tiffany and I was a groupie of Puddlemere United. We met at a victory party where we apparently had sex. I'm sorry but I don't remember it. I had to have a paternity test done by a Healer in order to figure out who the father was as I slept with the most of the team back then. I'm following Bulgaria now, travelling with them. I have a little drinking problem so my Mum forced me into a muggle convent as punishment when I got knocked up. The baby is healthy, but I can't keep him and my Mum isn't well, so she can't watch him. You can give him much more than I can, so I hope you and your new husband will love him and take care of him. I've signed away my rights. No kid needs a drunk Mum and none of the Quidditch players want a bastard child. That's what Mum calls him, Little Bastard. I hope you can come up with a better name."_

_Go Bulgaria!(no offense)_

_Tiffany_

My blood ran cold. I looked up and then I flinched when I felt the sting of Draco's hand against my cheek. I gazed down at the cooing baby and then held my hand over my face. "Draco I—"

"Shut up. Don't even say it," Draco said, and then he moved on me. I backed up, afraid that he was going to have another go at me. I knew I deserved it. I never remembered sleeping with Tiffany, but the memories of waking up next to her came rushing back into my mind. I was so bloody drunk that night and so was she. I closed my eyes, I couldn't bear to look at Draco. In my drunkenness I'd fathered a child. That's when I felt his lips on me, and I was caught off guard when he took me in his arms and hugged me against him. He broke away from me and then reached down and plucked the child into his arms. "Little Bastard, eh? Well, we'll have to come up with a better name. No son of yours is going to be called Little Bastard," Draco said and I let out the breath I'd been holding. "He also needs a change of wardrobe. We will have to turn one of the rooms into a nursery. What do you think of the name Scorpius?" Draco said, raising and eyebrow and passing me the baby. My son. He had blond hair, much like Draco, but then from what I could recall, Tiffany was blonde too. He had green eyes like me but other than that, he was a perfect stranger to me.

"I like Scorpius," I whispered and then the tot wrapped his tiny fist around my finger and I melted on the spot.

"She included the test. He's definitely yours."

"No, he's ours," I said and Draco's expression softened. "I can't do this without you. I wouldn't even want to."

"You don't have any other kids out there that we don't know about, do you?" the blond asked.

"I—" I didn't know what to say. _I didn't know I had this one!_

"He messed his nappies," Draco said waving a hand in front of his face. "Well come on. Let's go," Draco said and he started for the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked nervously.

"Next door, to visit Pansy and Ron. I don't know the first thing about how to care for a baby. Do you? We need help and who better to ask than the bloody Weasley's. If they can handle twins then we can certainly handle one little bastard child," Draco smirked. "Yeah, maybe I'll fuck Pansy whilst I'm there so I can even the score. Do you think Ron would mind?" he joked sinisterly and I laughed along with him, but inside I wasn't laughing. Draco was mine, and I loved him more than life itself. "I'm happy, alright," the blond finally said as we traipsed down the dirt road that led to the former Parkinson estate, now the Weasley estate. In one arm I held a stinky tot, and in the other I held the wizard of my heart, Draco Potter. The sun was beaming down upon my face and it dawned on me that I finally had a family, one I could love and cherish. Happiness bloomed inside me.

"Oh my Gods, our kids can grow up together! Ron, come quick," a pregnant Pansy said from the door. She had a baby on each hip and her pregnant belly jutted out in front of her. The Weasley's were well on their way to an even dozen. Ron bounded to the door and then gaped as we stepped inside the cozy house where a roaring fire blazed. I tripped over one of the baby toys that were strewn about the floor and Draco shot me a look as he reached out and plucked Scorpius from my arms before I clumsily lost my footing and fell. Ron smiled at us both when Draco filled them in on what my past, fame whoring days had produced and then we both sat down on the couch as Pansy thrust a box of baby wipes and a fresh nappie at us. Draco took the wipes and nappie and then passed them to me.

"You got us into this shit. The honor is all yours," he said with a satisfied smirk.

~~~0~~~

*Hope you enjoyed. Let me know and thanks for reading.


End file.
